Obscuro
by DaniiUchihaa
Summary: O Imperador era mesmo um homem muito reservado e misterioso, porém havia um segredo á seu respeito, ou melhor, uma obsessão que apenas seu irmão sabia: matar. Sentia algo dentro de si queimar de satisfação quando a lâmina de sua katana cortava ou perfurava a carne de alguém a tingindo de vermelho enquanto sua vítima lhe olhava com um brilho de morte estampado em seus olhos.
1. Lamentável

O País do Dragão era um dos maiores países daquele tempo, tanto economicamente e militarmente, tinha tudo para prosperar, sempre obtendo sucesso em batalhas e conquistando vários territórios.

Quem visitava a capital, o símbolo do luxo e boemia, não imaginava a realidade que estava por trás de tanta riqueza.

Os inimigos derrotados nos conflitos eram obrigados a se tornarem escravos. Haviam várias comunidades deles espalhados por todo o país. O trabalho era fiscalizado de perto pelos soldados do Império.

Então, viviam em uma situação miserável. Os que desacatavam as ordens eram espancados até a morte, outros brigavam entre si e acabavam morrendo por um mísero prato de comida.

A causa, ou melhor, o causador de tudo isso era Uchiha Sasuke, o atual Imperador do país. Sua beleza exterior não compensava suas principais características e seu gênio forte: um homem extremamente sério e sem escrúpulos, capaz de qualquer coisa para atingir suas ambições e esmagar qualquer um que se colocasse em seu caminho.

E exatamente por não parecer ser capaz de sentir qualquer emoção, se tornara o melhor soldado do Império e por mais que fugisse aos padrões, fazia questão de estar á frente nos campos de batalha.

Para que o país não sofresse um atentado em sua ausência, contava com a ajuda do irmão mais velho Itachi, a única pessoa em quem demonstrava alguma confiança.

Sasuke voltava de uma pequena guerra travada com o intuito de tomar posse de mais um dos países do continente: o país da Águia já havia sido dominado e á partir daquele dia, o país do Falcão também fazia parte de seu Império.

Caminhava em passos duros, traje perfeitamente alinhado. O Imperador sempre fazia questão de usar roupas brancas, não havia nenhum indício de que estivera guerreando. Mas foi interrompido por um subordinado que lhe barrava:

_Sasuke-sama. –o reverenciou _Sei que não deveria, mas o senhor ordenou que avisasse quando o criminoso fosse pego. –informou o homem magricelo encolhido como se temesse a reação do moreno a sua frente.

O Uchiha nada respondeu, apenas desviou de seu destino inicial. Saiu novamente do palácio partindo para a área das prisões. Um grande pátio amedrontador todo de concreto com várias celas próximas uma das outras.

Quando o Imperador adentrou todos os ruídos tiveram fim e todos olharam como se tivessem dó do próximo alvo do Uchiha.

Encaminhou-se até o centro do pátio e dois soldados vieram carregando um homem e prenderam-no no tronco. Era um acusado de roubar alimentos do palácio para distribuir aos escravos.

Então Sasuke tomou o chicote em mãos e erguendo o braço pegando impulso meteu-lhe uma chibatada certeira bem no centro de suas costas. O ladrão arqueou com o impacto, mas não gritou. Outra, seguida por uma terceira, quarta e assim por diante... sangue escorria pelas profundas linhas vermelhas em sua pele.

Sucedeu-se mais uma série de golpes e por fim o Imperador apenas pronunciou seco, porém como se nada tivesse acontecido, para em seguida voltar ao seu destino anterior:

_Se ainda estiver vivo, batam mais até que esse vagabundo esteja morto.

Caminhou pelos amplos corredores do palácio e entrou abruptamente em seu escritório, lá estava seu irmão sentado do outro lado da mesa escondido de trás de uma pilha de papéis e pergaminhos.

_Mais uma vitória? –perguntou Itachi.

_O que você acha. –respondeu sério a coisa mais óbvia naquele momento, afinal, ele sempre se saia vitorioso.

_Você é a força e eu o cérebro, por isso que ninguém é capaz de nos derrubar. –afirmou dando um sorriso de canto. _Já tomou providencias quanto ao ladrãozinho de comida?

_Sim.

_Excelente. Agora é só analisar os próximos passos.

_Humpf. –foi embora erguendo-se.

Ao entrar na ampla sala de banho de seus aposentos percebeu que a banheira já estava preparada e uma serva lhe aguardava.

Dirigindo um olhar malicioso ao belo homem á sua frente, a moça aproximou-se dele tirando peça por peça de suas roupas, em seguida ele caminhou nu até a banheira. Depois de banhar-se envolveu uma toalha em sua cintura e caminhou até a serva que ficara ali á espera de mais alguma ordem, e a beijou arduamente arrancando sua roupa...

O Imperador era mesmo um homem muito reservado e misterioso, porém havia um segredo á seu respeito, ou melhor, uma obsessão que apenas seu irmão sabia: matar. Sentia algo dentro de si queimar de satisfação quando a lâmina de sua katana cortava ou perfurava a carne de alguém a tingindo de vermelho enquanto sua vítima lhe olhava com um brilho de morte estampado em seus olhos e lhe implorava por sua vida miserável, mas não adiantava, piedade era algo que ele não possuía.

O único país á altura do país do Dragão em questão de força militar era o da Fênix, comandado pelo líder Yoshi que não havia tido a oportunidade de ter filhos, mas adotara três órfãs ao longo de sua vida.

A mais velha era Tenten de vinte e três anos, alegre e espontânea vivia saltitando pelos cantos ou aprimorando suas habilidades com ferramentas de batalha, era especialista no assunto e se tornara a mulher mais admirada e aceita em conflitos.

Aos vinte anos estava Hinata, a pérola do país. Delicada e angelical em cada detalhe, dedicava seu tempo as artes como pintura e música.

Após, vinha Sakura de dezoito. Preferia ficar isolada em seu canto, gostava da companhia da família, mas seus livros eram seus melhores amigos, o diário seu fiel confidente. Havia estudado desde muito cedo e por isso se tornou uma das melhores médicas do mundo, embora não fosse muito conhecida por seu recato.

Era também a menos vaidosa das irmãs, Tenten tinha tanta personalidade que parecia até acrescentar em sua beleza que já possuía olhos e cabelos num tom de chocolate. Hinata sempre foi a mais bela tanto por seus olhos cor de pérola e seus cabelos azulados, tanto por seu invejável busto. Já Sakura era desarrumada por si só. Vestia sempre calças, o que ia totalmente contra os vestidos da época, e camisas largas. Seu estranho cabelo cor de rosa corria solto por suas costas e lhe cobria quase todo o rosto.

_Sakura! Sakura!

_O que foi Iruka? –perguntou assustada com o tom que o homem lhe chamava.

_Seu pai está inconsciente, precisa vê-lo.

E correram por todo palácio até chegar ao quarto onde as outras duas filhas já aguardavam preocupadas.

A médica então o examinou, a parte interna dos olhos não tinham mais aquela cor vermelha saudável e sua respiração havia sumido.

_O que ele estava fazendo antes de vocês o encontrarem assim? –perguntou.

_Ele estava desse mesmo jeito dormindo, pensamos que estava descansando até mais tarde quando vimos que algo não ia bem. –respondeu Iruka.

Tentou uma massagem de ressuscitação, mas o corpo não reagiu e checando por uma última vez os batimentos cardíacos, viu que não restava mais nada.

_Es-está morto. –disse chocando os que estavam ali para ouvir.

Hinata começou com seu choro e se reconfortou nos braços da irmã mais velha que havia perdido seu lindo sorriso.

Em poucos minutos praticamente todo o país já sabia da morte de seu Imperador. Por ser um homem muito querido, logo grande parte da população já estava reunida em frente ao palácio.

Todos vestiam trajes negros, muitos derramavam lágrimas como se tivessem perdido alguém muito próximo.

O sacerdote professou palavras de esperança e em seguida cada uma das filhas jogou uma flor sobre o caixão: Tenten jogou um lírio do campo, Hinata uma rosa branca e Sakura um ramo de cerejeira.

O resto da população pôde enfim realizar suas últimas homenagens naquele dia.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´Não deixava de se sentir culpada, tudo bem que Yoshi já tinha uma idade avançada e provavelmente sofrera um ataque cardíaco fulminante, mas de que adiantava se dedicar tanto se na hora de salvar as pessoas que amava não conseguia? Seguia depressiva com esses pensamentos quando alguém entrou na sala onde estava:

_Sakura...

Virou-se, era a irmã Tenten:

_Sim Ten.

_Sofremos um baque hoje, mas vejo que não é só isso que lhe atormenta. Se estiver se sentindo culpada esqueça isso. Você é uma médica e não Deus, havia chegado a hora dele e nada nem ninguém poderia mudar isso.

_Vejo que foi a que mais amadureceu entre nós.

_Só estou fazendo meu papel de irmã mais velha. –deu um pequeno sorriso lhe piscando um dos olhos em seguida se abraçaram. _Venha, temos que curar a Hina dessa depressão também.

No dia seguinte, um dos líderes do Conselho, Minato pediu uma reunião para que discutissem sobre a escolha do sucessor de Yoshi.

_Essa não ele está aqui. –sussurrou Hinata se escondendo atrás de Sakura. Referia-se ao loiro sorridente Naruto, filho de Minato e sua "paixão secreta".

_Hina parece até que está com medo dele. –falou a rosada saindo para que a morena ficasse á vista do garoto.

_Não sei o que você vê naquele imbecil, mas já que gosta tanto dele porque não vai cumprimenta-lo? –sugeriu Tenten.

_Ai meu Deus, ele está vindo para cá. –falou antes que pudesse responder sentindo seu rosto queimar.

_Sakura-chan, Tenten, Hinata-chan. –saudou sorridente, mas logo cortou o sorriso e acrescentou sem graça _Quero dizer, sinto muito pela morte de seu pai.

_Obrigada Naruto. –agradeceu gentilmente Sakura.

_Baka! –falou Tenten saindo de perto junto com a caçula deixando apenas a morena para trás.

_O-o-obrigada N-naruto-kun. –disse com dificuldade saindo correndo em seguida, deixando um garoto confuso para trás.

_Até que uma das filhas se case, cujo marido se tornará o Imperador, Jiraya assumirá o posto. Vocês tem alguma objeção á fazer? –perguntou Minato.

_Mais que absurdo! Eu não irei me casar nunca! Quer dizer então que o sortudo que tiver a oportunidade de se casar com uma de minhas irmãs tomará posse de tudo assim tão facilmente? –protestou Tenten revoltada.

_Sim. Essas foram as regras estabelecidas por seu pai em testamento, não vai querer desrespeitá-las, vai?

A morena dos cabelos chocolate fechou a cara e sentou-se novamente.

_E se nenhuma de nós três se casar? –Sakura abriu a boca.

_Jiraya fica e se caso algo aconteça á ele, outro Imperador provisório é escolhido e se vocês morrerem sem herdeiros, o nome de sua família deixa de ser a sucessora do Império. –explicou pacientemente o outro.

A reunião teve fim, Jiraya seria mesmo um bom governante já que sempre foi o braço direito de seu pai. Tenten não se conformava, Hinata não se importava e Sakura particularmente também não, afinal, quem escolheria dentre as três filhas cortejar o patinho feio da família?


	2. O Caminho mais Fácil

Limpava suas mãos sujas de sangue. Mais uma vez saciou sua fome por morte, sempre fazia isso e aquela serva já estava mesmo tomando liberdades demais. Mandou que enterrassem o corpo em algum canto qualquer, afinal, não faria diferença, ele era o Imperador sua decisão e palavra final é que contavam.

Nunca conseguia dormir mais do que duas horas mesmo depois de uma luta. Encaminhou-se ao seu escritório, lá Itachi lhe aguardava, sua face dizia que alguma boa notícia estava por vir.

_Prepare-se, pois Yoshi Haruno está morto. -disse o mais entusiasmado que sua personalidade indiferente assim como a do caçula permitia.

O outro apenas arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

_O velho teve um ataque fulminante, já estava mesmo na hora.

_Então invadiremos o país da Fênix nesse momento tão frágil e tomaremos o controle. –previu a nova estratégia do irmão.

_Não exatamente. Você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu da última vez que enfrentamos o exército deles e acredito que a morte do velho só vai os deixar piores.

_Não tenho medo, mas afinal, o que tem em mente gênio? –perguntou sarcástico e sério como sempre.

_Vejo que está bem humorado, quem foi o assassinado da vez? Não me importa. O plano é o seguinte: Yoshi foi tão estúpido que em seu testamento deixou bem claro que o primeiro a desposar uma de suas três filhas herdaria seu trono independente de quem fosse.

Sasuke parou, refletiu e tornou a encará-lo incrédulo:

_Está propondo que eu seja esse noivo? E o que espera? Que eu me aproxime num cavalo branco e faça a idiota se apaixonar pelo maior inimigo da nação dela? –notava-se que estava ficando irritado.

_Ai é que entra uma estratégia mais o seu tipo, vocês invadiram o palácio, sequestraram as três princesas depois será apenas escolher sua "noiva" e deixar as outras para chantageá-la.

_Ainda assim é estúpido.

_E depois de tudo ainda terá o controle sobre as tropas deles e não teremos mais nada a temer.

Ficou pensativo, não lhe agradava em nada ter que se casar ainda mais com alguém de um território inimigo, mas seria o caminho mais simples para alcançar sua meta.

A perda foi difícil, mas sua vida tinha que continuar. Logo pela manhã encontrou Tenten treinando com lanças, Hinata estava bordando e ela foi sentar-se ao seu lado enquanto estudava métodos que agilizavam o processo de cicatrização.

_Sua raiva já passou? –perguntou Hinata com sua voz de criança.

_Sobre o testamento? De jeito nenhum. –respondeu Tenten.

_Como pode afirmar com tanta certeza que nunca irá se casar Ten? –questionou novamente a morena dos olhos perolados.

_Porque não quero me casar oras! Não nasci para essa vida. Por outro lado ao que depender de você né Hina, o retardado do Naruto se torna o Imperador amanhã mesmo. –falou deixando a morena mais vermelha que um pimentão.

_N-não é bem as-sim. Talvez a Sakura se case primeiro. –mudou de assunto.

_Eu? Prometo que serei uma tia bem coruja com os filhos de vocês. Jamais arrumarei um noivo, quem se interessaria por alguém como eu? Talvez um deficiente visual...

_Pare com isso! Você não é feia de maneira alguma! –disse a mais velha com seu jeito decidido de sempre.

_Só devia se cuidar mais Sak. –sugeriu Hinata docemente para que não ofendesse a irmã.

_Não adiantaria, eu continuaria sendo a mesma pessoa. –falou melancolicamente com o rosto praticamente coberto pela aquela cortina rosa que eram seus cabelos. Tenten deu um cutucão em Hinata, alertando que ela não devia ter falado aquilo.

O clima permaneceu pesado durante muito tempo, segundos, minutos talvez... mas soaram como uma eternidade.

_Bem... tenho que terminar um quadro ainda, até mais meninas. –falou Hinata saindo, o que era estranho já que o Sol estava quase se pondo de todo e ela nunca pintaria nesse horário.

_HUMP! Acho que estou fedendo, vou tomar banho Sak, até mais minha linda! –falou apertando as bochechas da outra entre as mãos.

E Sakura ficou lá sozinha com seu diário, mas mal imaginava que alguém havia as observado por todo esse tempo.

Convocou apenas mais dois homens, tinha de ser tudo bem discreto. Então ele, Jugo e Neji partiram para o país da Fênix onde uma escrava lhes aguardava.

Depois de facilitar a entrada deles no palácio passou as informações:

_Tenten e Hinata-sama estão em seus aposentos no segundo andar quarta e quinta portas. Sakura-sama está no jardim sozinha.

Então dividiram suas tarefas e foram atrás delas.

Depois de banhar-se Tenten vestiu uma roupa confortável e deitou-se na cama de lado, fechou os olhos lentamente, mas logo os abriu tinha a impressão de que estava sendo observada.

E sua surpresa foi grande quando deu de cara com um homem alto e ruivo que estava em seu quarto, qualquer uma teria gritado, mas ela não era assim. Sua arma mais próxima estava atrás do inimigo. Então ela correu para cima dele que pareceu surpreso com tal reação, mas desviou facilmente. A morena chocolate então chegou aonde queria pegando adagas duplas. Mais uma vez investiu contra ele que se abaixou e a pegou jogando-a de costas no chão, rapidamente tirou as adagas das mãos dela e tampou lhe a boca e o nariz com um lenço enquanto a imobilizava segurando seus dois braços com uma só mão e com uma perna sobre as dela, a impedia de escapar. Logo ela perdeu a consciência e ele a pegou no colo calmamente, não gostava de atacar mulheres, mas não tinha escolha.

Neji entrou no quarto lentamente para evitar qualquer ruído, mas o ambiente era bem claro e quando olhou para frente lá estava ela á uns dois metros de distância. Os olhares se chocaram, pérola com pérola, algo dentro de si se reconheceu naquele momento, eram muito parecidos.

A menina por outro lado estava em pânico. Ele então tentou acalmá-la:

_Por favor não grite, não irei lhe fazer mal, mas preciso que venha comigo.

Ela fez que não com a cabeça recuando para trás, nem notara a enorme janela aberta e antes que caísse para o lado de fora, o homem de cabelos cumpridos lhe segurou, estava desmaiada.

Com ela em seus braços ficou confuso, talvez ela fosse mesmo quem ele acreditava que fosse e lhe apertava ainda mais o coração ter que levá-la ao palácio no país do Dragão.

_**Querido Diário,**_

_**Sinto-me cada dia pior, é como se eu não pertencesse a nenhum lugar, não me encaixasse em nenhum grupo... Sei que sou eu mesma a responsável por esses sentimentos de agonia, ás vezes queria apenas poder ser outra pessoa, legal como Tenten ou linda como Hinata.**_

Parou, um ruído próximo a árvore em que estava lhe chamou a atenção. Guardou o diário dentro da camisa que usava e desceu. Só agora havia reparado o quanto estava escuro.

Ouviu outro barulho, olhou para trás no começo da floresta perto da árvore em que estava agora á pouco e tremeu com a sombra que viu por entre os troncos.

Não gritou, mas correu mais do que correra em toda a sua vida. Seu coração quase parou de bater quando sentiu que alguém lhe segurava por trás, tentou gritar, mas o indivíduo tampou lhe a boca. Reunindo toda a coragem que até então desconhecia que tinha pisou em seu pé com toda a força e voltou a correr. Foi tudo rápido demais, apenas sentiu a pancada em sua cabeça e tudo foi se apagando e de repente já havia se perdido na escuridão.

Aquela garota havia dado mais trabalho do que imaginara quando a viu sentada num alto galho de uma árvore, teve que apunhala-la com o cabo da espada, mas o que queria era mata-la ali mesmo.

A erguendo, jogou-a sobre as costas como um saco de batatas, ao menos era leve. Tinha esperança de que as outras duas não fossem tão burras como esta, casar-se já não iria ser algo bom, quanto mais com alguém como ela.


	3. Fuga

Havia sido tudo mais fácil que o esperado, foi só carregá-las até uma carroça velha e em pouco tempo estavam no palácio. Levaram-nas até a ala feminina do calabouço e as acorrentaram.

Jugo e Neji ficaram lá de guarda enquanto Sasuke e Itachi conversavam:

_Então, qual será o seu critério? –perguntou-o com seu tom grave.

O caçula não respondeu, apenas passeou os olhos pelas garotas, então Itachi continuou:

_A de cabelos castanhos é a mais velha. Especialista em armas uma guerreira, porém fala de mais e é teimosa. A do meio é a morena, a Imperatriz ideal submissa e prendada, além de muito bonita. E por último àquela que se veste como um homem e é uma das maiores médicas da atualidade.

Nesse momento, Tenten despertava:

_MAS QUE LUGAR É ESSE? QUEM SÃO VOCÊS E O QUE PRETENDEM COM ISSO? -rosnou para os homens á sua frente e Sakura acabou acordando também.

_Acho que encontramos a rebelde da turma. –comentou ainda o mais velho enquanto a garota continuava a berrar.

_NOS SOLTEM IMEDIATAMENTE! –gritava com toda a sua força que mal percebeu quando o Imperador se aproximou de si lhe pressionando a lâmina de sua espada em seu pescoço.

_Meça bem suas palavras daqui pra frente. –falou com um tom sádico em sua voz.

A rosada assistiu espantada, aquele homem... algo lhe dizia que era o mesmo que a atacara e trouxera até ali, não podia o ver direito por causa dos cabelos em seu rosto.

Uma de suas possíveis "esposas" já havia tirado da lista, se se casasse com aquela iria mata-la no primeiro segundo. Restava duas, a dos cabelos rosa também já havia demonstrado seu jeito e levando em consideração a aparência a morena parecia ter um corpo tentador, não que isso precisasse ser levado em conta, já que tinha dezenas a sua disposição, mas por ser mais submissa seria a escolha perfeita.

_A morena. –sussurrou para Itachi.

_Deixem-nas aí até amanhã. –ordenou o mais velho.

O soldado Hyuga apenas as olhou por uma última vez, sentia pelo que ia acontecer á elas, mas principalmente a dos olhos perolados.

_Estão todas bem? –perguntou Sakura.

_S-sim.

_Tirando a parte de estar presa num calabouço imundo, claro que sim. –falou Tenten revoltada como sempre.

_Precisamos escapar daqui, não sei o que planejam nem onde estamos, mas não pode ser algo bom. –foi só Sakura falar isso e um homem entrou na cela.

Ele tinha nas mãos uma cuia e uma jarra que devia ser de água. Mais que depressa então, Sakura fingiu um desmaio ficando suspensa pelas correntes, enquanto as irmãs que haviam visto a piscadela que ela lhes lançara antes de fingir, começaram a gritar por socorro pela irmã.

O homem então se aproximou dela, lhe jogou um pouco de água em seu rosto e nada então separou uma chave de um grande molho e a desacorrentou, sem esperar mais Sakura meteu-lhe um murro e antes que pudesse se recuperar pegou a jarra de água do chão e quebrou na cabeça do homem que caiu inconsciente.

Agarrou o molho de chaves e soltou as irmãs.

Olharam de um lado para o outro, não havia ninguém por perto, então dispararam a correr sempre á espreita para ver se havia guardas rondando o caminho.

_EI! –um deles gritou e acabaram se separando.

Hinata e Tenten corriam na mesma direção quando deram de cara com um dos homens que havia as prendido, o dos cabelos cumpridos e castanhos, mas ele ao perceber a situação de fuga apenas sussurrou:

_Venham por aqui. –e saiu correndo parando mais adiante para verificar se elas o seguiam.

_E porque devíamos confiar no inimigo? –perguntou Tenten desconfiada, Hinata estava encolhida atrás dela.

Ele olhou para a pequena dos olhos perolados e respondeu:

_Digamos que sei o que Sasuke pretende e não desejo isso a ninguém.

_M-mas Tenten e quanto á Sakura?

_Eu a procurarei, agora venham por favor.

As duas se encararam por um tempo, mas por fim foram atrás do homem, ele parou diante de um muro e indicou:

_Estamos no País do Dragão, saltem e corram logo encontrarão uma trilha, sigam por ela e conseguirão chegar á um lugar simples, mas que servirá de abrigo. –e fez um gesto para que uma delas viesse e ele a ajudasse a passar para o outro lado.

Tenten mesmo desconfiada correu pegou impulso sobre o "degrau" que o soldado havia improvisado unindo às mãos e conseguiu pendurar-se no topo do muro, observou e saltou um pouco depois. Na vez de Hinata ele viu que ela não iria ser capaz de fazer o mesmo que a irmã e a ergueu, com dificuldades subiu ao topo e foi amparada no salto por Tenten, não sem antes dirigir um "obrigada" sussurrado ao garoto.

Sakura havia seguido um rumo diferente, corria e nem enxergava mais o que havia ao seu redor. Virou a cabeça para ver se alguém a seguia até que colidiu com algo firme fazendo com que perdesse o equilíbrio, mas diferente do que esperava ela não caiu. Sentiu alguém a segurando pelos braços e até os apertando um pouco.

Erguera o rosto e se arrependeu de o fazer, lá estava o mesmo moreno de cabelos arrepiados a olhando com o cenho franzido e por uma das poucas vezes em sua vida sentiu o medo de verdade.

_O que pensa que está fazendo? –perguntou tremendo de raiva.

Como ela nada respondia, fechou o punho e quando estava prestes a acertá-la recordou que não podia, ainda não.

Estava assustada demais, ele sabia o que a prisioneira havia feito e nenhum argumento justificaria isso, então viu enquanto ele soltava seus braços puxando seus cabelos e a arrastando por eles, gritava, mas o homem parecia não ouvir.

_Você libertou as suas irmãs, só que mais do que isso assinou sua própria sentença de morte.

A levou até uma torre ainda na área das prisões e a jogou com força no chão em seguida trancou a porta. Precisava se afastar antes que fizesse alguma besteira, mandou alguns homens á procura das outras duas, mas na pior das hipóteses teria que se casar com a que restara e devia segurar seu desejo de acabar com ela agora mesmo já que só tomaria o controle do país da Fênix sem ser tirado do posto de Imperador se estivesse casado há algum tempo, ou seja, teria que aguardar alguns meses para que tivesse o poder em suas mãos e finalmente pudesse se livrar daquela irritante.

Entrou no palácio batendo as portas e o irmão foi o questionar preocupado:

_Mas o que está acontecendo?

_Aquelas cadelas fugiram. Apenas uma delas restou.

_Teremos que adiantar ainda mais esta união e arranjar um jeito de que ela demonstre querer ficar por vontade própria caso o contrário, os cidadãos do país da Fênix podem se revoltar. Mas afinal de contas, qual delas restou?

_A estranha de cabelos rosa.

Sakura ainda estava assustada ao lembrar-se do modo como o moreno lhe olhava viu que realmente sua vida esteve por um fio. Mas o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, afinal, porque as trouxeram até ali? Seus temores se aliviaram ao pensar que talvez as irmãs tivessem escapado, pelo menos poderiam voltar á salvo.

Sempre procurava ser forte, não chorava na frente de ninguém, só se desabafava com seu diário e então decidiu que não choraria. Enfrentaria o que estava por vir e mesmo que acabasse morta, não se daria por vencida.

Ficou ali a madrugada toda, reparara o quanto estava faminta. Tentou dormir no frio e duro chão e quando estava quase pegando no sono a porta se abriu e por ela entrou uma velinha com uma bandeja de pães e café quentinho.

A senhora lhe dirigiu um olhar tão doce á ela, e mesmo que tentasse escapar não conseguiria com os dois guardas que fizeram questão de lhe olhar antes de fecharem a porta novamente.

_Meu nome é Chyo. E o seu?

_Sakura.

_É um lindo nome Sakura. Agora coma ou vai acabar desmaiando. –falou lhe estendendo a bandeja.

A garota não pensou duas vezes, a velinha parecia tão amigável. Pegou o pão e o comeu com voracidade. Quando terminou a idosa lhe sorria:

_Vamos? –lhe perguntou.

A rosada acenou e a seguiu até a porta onde os guardas tentaram a segurar mais Chyo lhes impediu:

_Não precisa meninos, a senhorita Sakura irá se comportar não é? –perguntou olhando para a garota que assentiu.

Caminharam lentamente até o interior do castelo. Era todo cheio de móveis de madeira escura e paredes em tons também intensos que completavam ainda mais o visual luxuoso que transmitia.

Subiram a um cômodo diferente, móveis brancos e paredes neutras. Chyo então parou virando-se de frente á garota cabisbaixa:

_Está pronta pra se casar?


	4. O Início ou o Fim?

Tenten e Hinata seguiram o caminho que o soldado dos olhos perolados indicara e realmente chegaram a uma pousada simples. Sem revelar o motivo encontraram um camponês para as levarem até seu país.

_Voltaremos e nosso exército atacará esse país em busca de nossa irmã. Até lá é rezar para que nada de ruim aconteça com Sakura. –decidiu agoniada, não queria deixar a irmã para trás, porém não conseguiriam nada sozinhas naquele território diferente.

_Como assim me casar?! –Sakura assustou-se, esperava qualquer coisa menos aquilo.

_É isso mesmo. A cerimônia ocorrerá daqui á pouco temos que nos apressar. -falou –tranquilamente a senhorinha enquanto ia á sala de banho do aposento e preparava a banheira.

A rosada estava perplexa, suas pernas estavam moles e não acreditava ainda, mal percebeu quando Chyo lhe encaminhou para a banheira e lhe tirou as vestes.

_Chyo, mas porque tenho que me casar e principalmente com quem? –perguntou ainda enquanto a senhora lhe auxiliava no banho.

Ela soltou uma risada em resposta.

_Com Sasuke-sama.

Sakura ficou na mesma, não fazia a mínima ideia de quem era e temeu por seu futuro, talvez houvesse sido melhor que o moreno dos olhos ônix lhe matasse de uma vez.

Envolveu-a numa toalha e depois de seca Chyo lhe estendeu um vestido branco todo bordado.

_Pertenceu a Mikoto-sama, como foi um casamento de última hora tivemos a sorte de encontrá-lo guardado, espero que sirva.

Sua cabeça estava uma bagunça e de repente estava vestida como uma princesa, o vestido lhe coubera perfeitamente. Chyo também penteou seus cabelos e prendeu a parte da frente para trás e deixou o resto solto.

Nem parecia a mesma garota quando se olhou no espelho, não se reconheceu estava como Hinata e pela primeira vez em muito tempo suas feições estavam á mostra.

De repente um homem alto e moreno entrou no quarto, vestia um traje formal. Olhou para a senhora de idade que consentiu como se pedisse licença para se retirar e saiu deixando os dois a sós.

_Nem parece a mesma garota. Qual é o seu nome mesmo?

_Sakura. –respondeu lhe encarando pelo reflexo no espelho.

_Bem, á partir de hoje ocupará um posto que muitas garotas queriam estar, será a Imperatriz dos países do Dragão, da Águia, Falcão e Fênix, o futuro grande Império Uchiha.

A rosada se espantou virando-se surpresa.

_Isso mesmo. Conforme manda o testamento de seu pai, mas não me olhe assim, eu não sou o noivo apenas seu...cunhado. Agora seja uma boa garota e me acompanhe como uma noivinha feliz e apaixonada.

Sakura fez que não com a cabeça e ele andou até ela lhe segurando por um dos braços levemente.

_Vamos. Lembre-se de que mesmo que suas irmãs tenham conseguido escapar, temos o poder o suficiente para acabar não só com elas, mas para promover um massacre em seu querido reino. –falou calmamente lhe dando um sorrisinho em seguida o que tornava a ameaça ainda mais perigosa.

Estava impaciente no altar esperando sua "noiva", além de irritante era lerda. Era também estranha, não ia ser nada agradável ser visto ao lado de uma mulher que se vestia como um homem e que mais parecia um bicho do mato com aquele cabelo lhe caindo em cascatas por todo o rosto, respirou fundo, afinal, que diferença faria? A garota ficaria trancada em seu quarto o dia todo e ele nem teria que olhar em sua cara.

Sua linha de pensamentos foi interrompida quando os músicos começaram a tocar uma leve e refinada melodia e em seguida as portas se abriram e lá estava seu irmão de braços dados com uma mulher. Não pôde deixar de estranhar, não a reconhecia como a garota que sequestrara anteriormente. Seu rosto de traços delicados estava à mostra e o vestido que era comprido e de mangas e marcava suas curvas femininas, havia lhe caído como uma luva.

Caminharam lentamente e pararam de frente ao Uchiha enquanto as poucas pessoas que havia na capela se voltaram a encará-la.

Sakura não acreditava que seu noivo era o mesmo que quase lhe matara na noite anterior: estava lá parado esperando por ela todo de branco, ia sair correndo, mas assim que o outro moreno lhe soltou o Imperador segurou-a pelo braço com força.

Aproximaram-se do sacerdote que começou a dizer as já então conhecidas palavras até que chegou à pergunta:

_Haruno Sakura da Fênix, aceita se casar com Uchiha Sasuke?

Sua vontade era gritar que não e de maneira alguma, mas sentiu de novo o aperto em seu braço que se tornou tão forte que teve falar para que a dor cessasse.

_S-sim.

_Uchiha Sasuke do Dragão, aceita se casar com Haruno Sakura?

_Sim. –sua firme voz foi ouvida.

Eles se viraram de frente um ao outro e Sakura pôde observar melhor o noivo: era jovem, traços perfeitos formavam seu rosto, os cabelos cor de ébano lhe caíam lisos pela lateral do rosto enquanto a parte de trás era rebelde e arrepiada, mas o que mais lhe chocava eram seus olhos que pareciam dois buracos negros de um vazio infinito e possuíam uma dureza e frieza incomparáveis.

Sakura começou a repetir com dificuldades os votos que o sacerdote lhe professava:

_Eu Sakura pretendo ser fiel, na alegria e na tristeza... na saúde e na doença e em todos os dias de minha vida. –falou lutando para não chorar, não de emoção, mas sim de descrença e com as mãos tremulas segurou a máscula mão dele e lhe colocou a aliança.

_Eu Sasuke pretendo ser fiel, na alegria e na tristeza... na saúde e na doença e em todos os dias de minha vida. –repetiu sem emoção alguma olhando bem fundo nos olhos, cujo tom jamais havia visto antes, eram como esmeraldas. Segurou sua pequena e delicada mão e colocou a aliança em seu dedo.

Seria um momento perfeito se não estivesse acontecendo sobre aquelas circunstancias e ainda com um noivo tão rude.

_E assim lhes declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva. –nesse momento sim o estômago de Sakura deu voltas, nunca havia sido beijada antes e quando deu por si, o moreno já lhe puxava pela cintura, segurava seu rosto entre as mãos e lhe dava um beijo cálido, um simples encostar que a deixara toda corada.

Pronto, sua vida agora tomaria rumos completamente inesperados, por ser filha de quem era e provavelmente por ser a única que não conseguiu fugir, estava agora casada. Sentia não só por ela, mas principalmente por seu povo que se tornaria escravo daquele tirano... que afinal, era seu marido!

Em seguida se encaminharam até o salão principal do palácio, onde havia uma pequena quantidade de pessoas, apenas os aliados.

_Mandaremos um comunicado para todos os reinos comunicando quem é oficialmente o novo Imperador. Mas logo o povo do Reino da Fênix virá resgatá-la, por isso até lá é bom manter sua esposa bem á salvo para que ela possa garantir que se casou com você por amor. –explicou o mais velho sussurrando.

Sasuke estava farto daquilo tudo, observava sua mulher enquanto ela percorria seus olhos por todos os cantos como se buscasse uma saída.

Não era nenhuma celebração real, apenas algo representativo. Dada por encerrada, Sakura que não havia encontrado mesmo nenhuma maneira de se ver livre, lembrou-se de algo que a preocupou: a noite de núpcias.

Não sabia muito a respeito apenas que era algo que o casal fazia entre si para consumar o matrimonio e até quem sabe, abençoá-los com herdeiros.

Dirigindo-se até a parte mais interna do palácio, assim que se viu sozinha com o Uchiha, tratou de questioná-lo:

_Quer dizer que era isso desde o início? Seu egoísmo e ambição permitiram que sequestrasse a mim e minhas irmãs apenas para obter mais poder. E agora, o que pretende? –disse mantendo sua principal característica, sempre centrada e controlada.

Ele apenas permaneceu em silêncio, então ela insistiu:

_Não está me ouvindo?

A encarou com o cenho franzido e se aproximou dela, que engoliu seco. Nunca foi a mais corajosa, porém aquele homem estava despertando nela um medo que até então ela desconhecia.

Sakura recuava para trás a cada passo que ele dava em sua direção, até que esbarrou em um móvel.

_O quer que seja que eu tenha em mente não lhe convém. Você e sua ousadia... –falou enquanto se aproximava ainda mais e deslizava a costa de sua mão pelo esguio pescoço feminino e continuava sua fala: _...eu poderia cortá-la pela raiz, mas não se preocupe, por enquanto está á salvo. Quanto a nossa noite de núpcias, não precisa mesmo acontecer. –dirigiu seu olhar de cima a baixo como se estivesse a avaliando e com um tom de deboche declarou a última frase, para em seguida se retirar dali.

A garota não queria admitir, mas lá no fundo o jeito com que ele disse aquelas palavras lhe afetaram um pouco.

Só agora havia percebido que Chyo estava ali com seu sorriso doce de sempre:

_Vamos ao seu leito Sakura?

A rosada a seguiu, era o mesmo quarto em que se arrumara antes.

_Hoje foi um dia cheio, porque não descansa... e bem, achei isto entre suas vestes, eu não li nada. –falou lhe estendendo deu diário, Sakura agradeceu e pediu que a deixasse sozinha, ou quase, já que sabia muito bem que seu aposento estava sendo vigiado pelos soldados de Sasuke.


	5. Curando

Estava tenso. Nunca quis se casar, mulheres só lhe davam dores de cabeça e para ele só serviam para atender ás suas próprias necessidades masculinas.

Precisava... Tinha sede por morte e sangue escorrendo por sua espada. Pediu que soldados trouxessem alguém dos calabouços. Trouxeram o primeiro que encontraram, um esquisito de olhos lilases e cabelo castanho apagado, se não se enganava era um saqueador de galinhas e verduras, "que baixo nível" pensou o Imperador enquanto parava diante do pobre rapaz que se encolheu ao vê-lo ali, conhecia a fama do Uchiha e temia por sua vida.

Foi tudo rápido e direto, um, dois... e mais alguns golpes entre os gritos do garoto que estava derrubado no chão.

Sasuke então o deixou ali daquela forma e se retirou do lugar.

_**Querido Diário,**_

_**Foi incrível como minha vida tomou novos rumos assim tão rapidamente, infelizmente foram mudanças para a pior. Depois do estresse de um sequestro ainda ter que se casar com o inimigo de sua nação não é nada bom. Ao menos fico feliz que Hinata e Tenten tenham conseguido sair daqui e espero que estejam em segurança agora.**_

_**Em primeiro lugar não tive escolha e ainda assim, sempre farei o possível para proteger aqueles que amo, mesmo que isto inclua se casar com alguém desprezível e aparentemente sem nenhum sentimento ou uma das conhecidas fraquezas humanas.**_

_**O modo com que me olhava, senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha naquele momento, algo dentro de mim estremeceu, provavelmente a ameaça explicita que aquelas duas pedras de ônix transmitiam...**_

De repente sentiu uma incrível curiosidade para ver o que estava do lado de fora de seu quarto, como se uma sensação de segurança tomasse conta de si caminhou até lá com passos lentos com uma camisola de renda branca coberta por seu hobby de seda da mesma cor.

Seu coração gelou a ver um guarda sentado recostado á parede oposta da porta, mas ele não demonstrou reação alguma, então percebeu que tirava uma soneca –parece que o senhor "Todo Poderoso Uchiha" não tem homens tão bem capacitados quanto pensa- refletiu Sakura em pensamento tratando de apertar o passo sem fazer nenhum barulho.

Foi seguindo o caminho que já conhecia, observando bem para que encontrasse uma saída dos fundos ou algo assim. Desceu as escadas correndo, mas não saiu pela porta principal. Decidiu ir para a direção oposta e pegou um pequeno corredor que dava em um tipo de jardim.

Ia continuar sua corrida, mas ouviu um gemido de dor:

_Argh...

Virou-se procurando a fonte daquele som e nada. O resmungo se repetiu e dessa vez ela percebeu que vinha detrás de um arbusto. Aproximando-se viu um rapaz, devia ter a sua idade mais ou menos, a cor que prenominava em suas roupas era vermelho... vermelho sangue.

Correu e abaixou-se perto dele que tentou falar, mas a garota o cortou:

_Shi... Por favor não faça nenhum esforço. –disse enquanto retomava sua postura de médica.

Precisava de algo para limpar os ferimentos e algo para conter o sangramento e de repente como um anjo, a velha Chyo passava por ali.

_Chyo!

_Oh! Menina Sakura o que faz aqui fora?

_Por favor, esse moço está muito ferido.

A velha olhou para o corpo caído, refletiu como se decidisse sobre a coisa certa ou sobre a coisa mais segura a se fazer naquele momento e declarou por fim:

_Vamos leva-lo a outro lugar. –e foi andando.

Sakura enquanto isso viu que o garoto ainda estava consciente apesar de debilitado, agradeceu por ele ser magro e passando o braço dele ao redor de seu pescoço e segurando-o pela cintura o ergueu enquanto seguia a velha senhora vagarosamente, apesar de tudo era como se estivesse carregando o seu próprio peso em dobro.

Entraram em uma pequena casinha num canto do jardim, era de madeira, minúscula e estava cheia de ferramentas para cuidar das plantas.

_Chyo, traga-me algo para limpar as feridas e alguns panos.

Enquanto a mulher saiu, ela verificou a temperatura, graças a Deus não estava com febre. Quando Chyo voltou, Sakura logo tratou de rasgar o que havia sobrado da camisa dele e com um dos panos umedecido com um líquido esterilizante ela passou sobre o corte lentamente.

O rapaz deu um pulo e um pequeno grito devido ao ardor.

_Acalme-se vai ficar tudo bem. –tranquilizava-o.

Depois de limpar os cortes ela perguntou sobre plantas medicinais, naquele tempo a maior arma da medicina contra os males. A velhinha então trouxe algumas raízes e um pequeno pilão, onde Sakura as amassou até que virassem uma pasta e colocou sobre as feridas e em seguida envolveu o tronco dele com uma faixa.

Finalmente pôde respirar fundo. O garoto de cabelos castanhos dormia tranquilamente, precisaria de repouso. Raciocinando melhor agora, sabia que aqueles ferimentos só poderiam ter sido causados por uma arma afiada como uma espada.

Chyo ainda estava ali pensativa e silenciosa:

_Você sabe quem é ele ou quem fez isso?

_N-não. Sakura, não pode ficar aqui, se seu marido lhe pega está perdida. –respondeu despertando de seu devaneio mudando de assunto.

A rosada acenou sabendo que a velha lhe escondia alguma coisa, mas o melhor ou pelo menos mais seguro por enquanto era voltar ao seu leito.

_Escute Chyo, cuide-o para mim. Troque seus curativos e continue aplicando aquela mistura de ervas, por favor. Seja quem for que fez aquilo á ele, queria destruí-lo então ninguém pode saber que ele sobreviveu.

A senhora apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e elas retornavam quando ouviram vozes:

_Nosso informante especial ao Reino da Fênix mandou um relatório. As duas princesinhas já retornaram e nem preciso dizer o quanto os governantes de lá estão irados ao saber de seu casamento. Queria estar lá para ver as feições deles, mas não será necessário, logo virão até aqui pessoalmente e estaremos prontos para isso não é mesmo irmão? –dizia Itachi o mais velho.

Sakura então passou correndo e conseguiu chegar ao saguão de entrada, tomara que eles não tenham a visto já que estavam do lado oposto pelo qual ela atravessou.

Subiu as escadas e por sorte o mesmo guarda preguiçoso ainda estava dormindo no mesmo lugar, então entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si e respirando aliviada.

Aliviada não só de ter conseguido voltar ao quarto, mas também por saber que suas irmãs haviam chegado em segurança e que logo viriam atrás dela, porém ainda temia alguma coisa.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelos paços que ouviu se cessarem diante de sua porta, então correu saltando em cima da cama e se cobrindo.

Era Sasuke que parou primeiramente e pisou no pé do soldado que dormia folgadamente, que ao acordar e vê-lo ali empalideceu. O Imperador o direcionou um olhar ameaçador e o homem se pôs em posição militar –mais um que teria o prazer de matar- pensou ignorando-o por enquanto e abrindo a porta do quarto lentamente.

Ao menos a garota não havia fugido, dormia serenamente encolhida entre os lençóis brancos da cama. Depois de conferir, chamou um novo guarda para assumir o posto e outro que levasse o dorminhoco até uma cela, afinal, sua "esposa" poderia ter escapado graças á isso.

Sakura então pôde abrir os olhos, foi por pouco. Torcia agora para que o garoto que socorreu ficasse bem.

Por incrível que pareça conseguiu ter uma boa noite de sono. Levantou-se e foi fazer sua higiene. Abriu seu armário e só encontrou vestidos, o que não lhe agradava mesmo, aqueles corpetes que lhe impediam de respirar lhe sufocando e aquelas saias compridas diante do calor, porém teve de escolher um de qualquer jeito. Pegou um verde que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos, era um pouco vibrante, mas era melhor uma cor mais fresca para enfrentar a alta temperatura que começava á fazer naquela época do ano. Escovou o cabelo e o prendeu em uma trança, isso ela reconhecia que era bem melhor do que ficar com ele sobre o rosto.

Pouco depois Chyo apareceu em seu quarto:

_E quanto ao garoto Chyo?

_Parece bem, ainda dorme. Irei lhe trazer seu dejejum.

_Eu não posso sair daqui nem para isso? Sei lá... de repente comer na cozinha com os criados. –não queria ficar trancafiada ali para sempre e nunca se importou em dividir a mesa com os servos.

A idosa lhe sorriu como se se surpreendesse e ao mesmo tempo aprovasse a atitude da moça e pediu que a acompanhasse e fosse discreta.

E lá foram elas para a pequena cozinha onde os criados comiam, não havia nenhum deles lá, já que a maioria levantava ainda de madrugada.

Chyo perguntou suas preferencias e Sakura escolheu o mais simples possível, depois de comer continuou a conversar com a anciã e por um momento se esqueceu de onde estava, fazia muito bem a companhia dela.

Até que Sasuke passou por lá e as encarou para em seguida questionar:

_Quem lhe deu autorização para sair de seus aposentos? –perguntou devagar, mas isso só evidenciava ainda mais sua impaciência.

_Foi minha culpa senhor, eu é que achei melhor que Sakura descesse para comer. Ela pode ficar doente isolada do convívio com as pessoas e, além disso, há muitos guardas por aqui se ela tentasse alguma coisa. –a senhora explicou baixando a cabeça.

_Não está aqui para achar nada, muito menos desrespeitar as minhas ordens. –bronqueou amargo.

_Perdão senhor.

_Fui eu que lhe implorei para que Chyo me trouxesse com ela. Mas não vim com intenção de escapar, já entendi que isso não será possível nas condições em que me encontro. –argumentou a rosada com pena da velinha.

Sasuke apenas direcionou seu olhar para ela e constatou:

_Humpf. Não é tão burra quanto demonstra afinal. É bom que tenha percebido o óbvio logo de uma vez. Pois bem, agora que já terminou volte ao seu quarto. –e então ele próprio se retirou.

_Obrigada Sakura por me defender.

_Não tem de que Chyo, eu é que lhe agradeço e não poderia permitir que fosse acusada de algo que fez por boa vontade. Mas eu ainda preciso examinar o garoto.

_Tem certeza Sakura?

_Sim. –respondeu decidida.


	6. Tudo em Vão?

Chyo inventou alguma desculpa para os guardas que estavam ali e elas puderam ter livre acesso á cabana de jardinagem onde haviam deixado o garoto.

Ele estava acordado, Sakura pôs a mão em sua testa e constatou que a temperatura estava normal. Depois de trocar as ataduras, finalmente iniciou um diálogo:

_Está se sentindo bem? A propósito, meu nome é Sakura.

_Me chamo Ysuki. Obrigado por ter me salvado Sakura. –respondeu tentando inutilmente um sorriso, ainda estava cansado.

A rosada lhe deu um sorrisinho em resposta e prosseguiu:

_Mas o que, ou melhor, quem o deixou naquela situação?

_O Imperador. Eu estava preso, mas não havia feito nada demais para que ele me matasse ou me punisse dessa forma tão brutal. Ele só pode ser louco! –exclamou por fim o que fez com que Sakura risse do modo como ele falou, mas sabia que Ysuki tinha razão, o Uchiha era mesmo louco.

Mais ainda assim, uma coisa era que ela própria já tinha tido sua vida ameaçada por Uchiha Sasuke, mas daí a sair por aí machucando pessoas que nem eram tão culpadas assim? Talvez as leis naquele Reino fossem diferentes, mas se assim fosse não haveria bandidos vivos para lotar as celas, o Imperador já teria matado todos assim simplesmente.

_Ouça Ysuki, não é seguro para você aqui, se Sasuke descobre ele irá terminar o que começou entende?

_Realmente seria isso que eu faria se não tivesse algo que me tirou ainda mais do sério. –pronunciou a grave voz que pegou todos ali de surpresa.

A Imperatriz virou-se para trás como se estivesse vendo uma assombração, mas fez questão de não demonstrar isso, lembrando-se de um livro que leu e tratava sobre a mente humana, o qual dizia que não deveria demonstrar o medo diante do agressor, afinal era isso que ele era, não?

_Venha. –ele ordenou elevando o tom de sua voz.

A rosada obedeceu não sem antes virar para trás e olhar para Ysuki e Chyo que estavam assustados e indefesos tanto quanto ela diante da situação.

No momento em que passava pelo moreno ele segurou seu pulso e a carregou para fora e foi assim até chegar ao quarto dela.

_Eu não mandei que você voltasse ao seu quarto?! O que estava fazendo lá?

_Apenas salvando alguém que ficou á beira da morte injustamente.

_Meu país, minha justiça. Não venha interferir em nada. –notava-se que segurava sua ira.

_Aceite que você não é o dono do Universo. –ousou enfrentando sua imoralidade.

Ouviu o estalo seguido da ardência no lado direito de sua face e sentiu que ele apertava seu pescoço.

_Desde que a vi minha vontade foi de fazer isto, como eu queria acabar com você de uma vez. –disse enquanto assistia a busca por ar dela enquanto suas pequenas mãos tentavam á todo custo desvencilhar a dele de seu fino pescoço. _Mas infelizmente eu não posso ainda. –então a soltou e a mesma começou a tossir. _De agora em diante é bom que obedeça mesmo minhas ordens e que não saia daqui de maneira alguma a não ser que eu permita, Chyo não tratará mais de você e é bom pensar bem antes de tomar suas atitudes daqui pra frente, é o último aviso. –e saiu trancando a porta.

Sakura estava no chão, desolada, engatinhou até o baú onde escondera seu diário, foi até a mesa, pegou a pena, molhou-a na tinta e começou a escrever:

_**Tento ser forte á todo momento, mas quando penso que nada pode piorar, o Uchiha me aparece e me prova o contrário.**_

_**Sinto-me tão humilhada... Sempre pensei que mesmo não vivendo sozinha, era autossuficiente o bastante para que não precisasse que ninguém me defendesse... Mas agora tudo o que queria era ter o meu pai por perto, ouvir as revoltas de Tenten e até a companhia quase muda de Hinata.**_

_**É como se tudo pelo qual sempre lutei se voltasse contra mim e agora estou aqui sem minha liberdade e trancafiada num oceano de injustiças. Não sei o que fazer, enfrentá-lo parece ser algo que só vai trazer sua ira ainda mais contra mim e por outro lado, aguentar calada vai continuar me sufocando...**_

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Sakura se deixou chorar. Ali sozinha naquele quarto branco e silencioso o que predominava eram os seus soluços. Encarou como uma adulta a situação em que se encontrava, porém agora chorava como uma criança indefesa, pois era isso que ela era ali. Uma frágil criatura em um lar diferente e cercada por predadores.

Sua raiva ainda não havia cessado e sentia que explodiria a qualquer momento e pensar que a maior responsável por isso era sua esposa de mentirinha.

Os guardas haviam ficado lá vigiando Ysuki e Chyo, ainda na cabana de jardinagem.

Ao entrar se deparou com os dois, primeiro virou-se para Chyo com os olhos estreitos e sentenciou:

_Vá Chyo, mas seja cúmplice em maluquices de novo e me esquecerei de todos os seus anos de serviços prestados a minha família.

A idosa se apressou pedindo perdão e agradecendo a compaixão de seu senhor e se retirou aliviada, sabia que estava velha, mas de maneira alguma pensava em morrer daquela forma.

_Quanto á você... –referia-se ao garoto. _Se mostrou forte, sobreviveu e teve a sorte de ser encontrado por uma médica. A responsabilidade por ter escapado antes não é sua, por isso vou poupá-lo da dor e acabar com tudo de uma vez. –argumentou devagar, quem não o conhecesse pensaria que estava até calmo, mas era exatamente o contrário do que ele demonstrava.

E com um único golpe a cabeça de Yuki separou-se de seu corpo. Agora sim Sasuke respirou fundo e satisfeito, as coisas haviam se reorganizado.

_Ela fez isso mesmo? Temos que admitir que mesmo sendo atrevida e possuir uma língua afiada, sua esposa mostrou ser uma ótima médica salvando esse rapaz á beira da morte. –falou Itachi enfatizando as palavras "sua esposa".

_Humpf. Ao menos nisso ela pode nos ser útil. Esse casamento... nessas horas que penso que devo passar o trono á você.

_Você é que sempre quis se tornar o Imperador e além do mais, eu cuido da teoria, na prática é com você.

O moreno caçula apenas revirou os olhos, exausto com aquilo tudo.

Dois dias haviam se passado, Sasuke caminhava por um dos corredores quando esbarrou com uma criada:

_Sasuke-sama. –o reverenciou. _Precisava mesmo falar com o senhor, sua esposa não come desde antes de ontem.

O Imperador a olhou impassível, mas por dentro pensava: -ótimo! Se ela morrer de fome, eu poderei ser incriminado? –afastou esses pensamentos por mais que a ideia de vê-la morta não lhe desagradasse mesmo.

_Uma hora ela não aguentará e irá comer. –falou brevemente e continuou seu caminho até seu escritório onde Itachi lhe aguardava.

_Por acaso não está se esquecendo de seu compromisso de hoje á noite no Rosa Vermelha está? E sua Imperatriz deve ir junto, vocês ainda devem passar a imagem de dois recém-casados.

Mais essa! Havia se esquecido completamente. Rosa Vermelha era um bar boêmio da capital comandado por Tsunade. Apenas os mais nobres e influentes tinham acesso, um lugar perfeito para quem buscava bons drinques e amantes sem compromisso. Já havia ido lá várias vezes, mas apenas a ideia de levar a garota de cabelos rosa lhe desaminava.

_Uchiha. –reverenciou a loira elegantemente.

_Ino, vá até os aposentos da Imperatriz e arrume-a. –ordenou Itachi. Ino era uma "funcionária" do Rosa Vermelha, mas apesar de tudo com uma relação bem profissional ela foi chamada lá para que cuidasse da falta de vaidade de Sakura.

Estava deitada na cama, não dormira, seu apetite também a abandonou. Distante, era como se estivesse fora de seu corpo, mas foi trazida de volta pelo som da chave girando na maçaneta. Gelou ao pensar que Sasuke entraria pela aquela porta, mas pôde respirar fundo a observar a loira que adentrava o cômodo.

A primeira coisa que chamou sua atenção era o vestido dela, todo roxo e bem desenhado que valorizava bem os traços de seu corpo. Em seguida, seu rosto bonito, olhos azuis como o céu e lábios num tom rosa forte por causa do batom que usava.

Ela passeou seus olhos pelo quarto e parou na Imperatriz sorrindo:

_Olá. –fez uma reverência. _Sou Yanamaka Ino e vejo que não será muito difícil concluir minha missão aqui.

A rosada lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo, então ela acrescentou:

_Pediram que eu a arrumasse, visto que terá um compromisso ao lado de seu marido esta noite.

"Marido?" –passou a odiar ouvir aquilo, ele nunca foi e nem seria verdadeiramente seu marido.

_Venha, temos que começar. É Sakura seu nome, não?

_É. –respondeu sem vontade alguma e levantou-se, o que não passou despercebido pela outra.

Foram até o quarto de banho, onde Ino preparou uma banheira cheia de incensos e pétalas de flores e lhe auxiliou no banho, reparando que a Imperatriz continuava com a cara fechada.

Depois de secar seu corpo e cabelos, ela decidiu interrogá-la:

_O que há de errado? Não gosta de se arrumar para seu marido?

_Ele não merece que eu me produza para ele, até porque além de desprezível, alguém como ele jamais repararia. –respondeu irritada por a loira continuar repetindo aquelas palavras.

_Então é isso! Quer que Sasuke te note! Pois bem, te deixarei tão linda que não só ele, mas todos os homens daquele lugar pararão para admirar sua beleza. –disse animada enquanto escolhia um vestido especial.

Sakura tentou argumentar, afinal, não foi aquilo o que ela quis dizer. Estava brava com as ações dele e no momento a última coisa que queria era chamar a sua atenção para si.

Mas não adiantou e ela voltou trazendo um vestido vermelho, de cetim todo rico em bordados negros, uma saia comprida como exigia a época e ainda um corpete com manguinhas franzidas, que seguiria a curva de sua cintura já fina e desenharia um ousado decote.

A loira também fez questão de chamar a atenção para seus deslumbrantes olhos verdes, os delineando de preto e tingir seus lábios delicados de um vermelho intenso.

A parte superior de seu cabelo foi presa com um adorno preto enquanto o resto ficou solto e caindo ondulado por suas costas. E para completar, aplicou-lhe um perfume de cerejeiras que combinava perfeitamente com ela.

Quando pronta, Ino se pôs a admirar seu próprio trabalho:

_Está divina Sakura!


	7. Rosa Vermelha

_O que achou Sakura? –perguntou a loira animada.

A rosada olhou seu reflexo no espelho e não se reconheceu ali:

_Eu não sou assim Ino e não era essa a minha intenção quando disse que Sasuke jamais repararia em mim.

_Como assim? Toda mulher quer receber as atenções do marido, antes que ele procure por outra. –disse a última parte sussurrando.

_Não é nada disso! Sasuke não é meu marido de verdade, essa relação é uma farsa a qual eu fui obrigada a aceitar. O grande Imperador Uchiha não vale nenhum vintém e eu ainda tenho que me pintar toda só pra ele me exibir como um troféu?! –desabafou irritada.

_Bem... nesse caso faça exatamente isso. Mostre que você não é apenas uma parte do joguinho dele! Valorize-se e nunca se deixe pra baixo por causa dele. Digo isso porque digamos que eu "conheça" tanto Sasuke quanto Itachi. Deixe o pensar que ele está no comando e quando menos esperar você vai estar livre! –aconselhou Ino, finalmente havia compreendido a situação, realmente não era de se esperar que Sasuke se casasse então algum interesse estava envolvido, essa garota precisaria mesmo de força para sobreviver á essa união.

Sakura escutou atentamente e ia falar alguma coisa quando viu que a porta foi aberta e lá estava o irmão mais velho:

_Será que ainda vão demorar?

Nesse momento ele viu Sakura, piscou algumas vezes, sorriu e olhou para Ino lhe dizendo:

_Que bom trabalho você fez Ino. Se eu não soubesse quem era, não a reconheceria.

A loira deu uma piscadela e acenou em resposta acrescentando:

_Não fiz nada demais, Sakura sempre foi linda, apenas ressaltei sua beleza.

_Ainda assim está irreconhecível. Agora venha cara cunhada, vocês estão atrasados. –disse-lhe estendendo o braço.

Sakura olhou brevemente para Ino que gesticulou para que ela fosse em frente e assim ela foi caminhando formalmente ao lado dele.

Sakura e Ino estavam demorando de mais. Além de ter que ir a esse compromisso ainda chegaria atrasado, o que odiava.

De repente Ino desce as escadas com um sorriso aberto e atrás dela, Itachi caminhava de braços dados a uma dama de vestido vermelho.

Quando terminaram todos pararam olhando o Imperador. Parecia impassível, mas notava-se que uma de suas sobrancelhas estava mais arqueada do que a outra, como se estivesse encarando um fato estranho.

_E então irmão, Ino não fez um bom trabalho?

_Humpf, que seja. –falou virando-se e caminhando para fora onde a carruagem lhes esperava.

Sakura nem ligou, sabia que ele jamais demonstraria alguma coisa. Pensou até que ele agradeceria se outro homem se interessasse por ela, assim se viria livre de uma vez.

Havia duas carruagens, Itachi e Ino embarcaram em uma, Sakura entrou na outra ajudada pelo pajem, seguida por Sasuke.

Sentados cara a cara. Encaravam-se como se a qualquer momento fossem saltar um sobre o outro numa luta pela sobrevivência.

A rosada lembrava-se da primeira vez que pôde ver Sasuke direito e reparou na primeira coisa que qualquer mulher perceberia: era um homem muito bonito com seus olhos escuros em contraste com sua pálida pele e seus traços firmes e finos, mas depois de conhecê-lo melhor e saber de tudo que é capaz não conseguia admirá-lo como antes.

Por outro lado, o moreno também a observava melhor: seus olhos agora pareciam ainda maiores maquiados daquela forma, mas a raridade daquele tom os impediam de serem feios.

_Espero que tenha compreendido e, por favor, não me envergonhe. –alfinetou vendo enquanto ela fechava os olhos como que para manter a compostura.

_Não se preocupe com isso, fui muito bem educada em meu país natal. –retrucou de volta, o Imperador estreitou os olhos, porém não disse mais nada.

Quando chegaram, o coche parou e depois de descerem adentraram de braços dados ao Rosa Vermelha.

Naquele momento, música e as conversas cessaram porque todos pararam para primeiro reverenciar o Imperador e em seguida admirar a sua bela companhia.

Destinaram-se a uma mesa reservada especialmente para eles. No caminho, Sakura sentiu seu rosto esquentar, nunca havia estado em um lugar como aquele antes. As mulheres lhe olhavam com inveja e revolta enquanto os homens pareciam devorá-la com os olhos.

_Sasuke. Mas que honra recebê-lo aqui. –saudou uma loira, aparentava ter uns trinta e tantos anos e seu vestido não escondia seu grande decote. _E que honra conhecer a nossa Imperatriz, percebe-se que não é daqui, jamais vi tamanha beleza. –elogiou-a observando de cima á baixo. _Me chamo Tsunade e sou a anfitriã deste lugar.

Mais uma vez se sentiu desconfortável, todos inclusive o Imperador lhe avaliavam agora.

_Uchiha. –falou um homem ruivo que se aproximava.

_Gaara. –cumprimentou o aliado de volta.

Em seguida os olhos verdes do ruivo pararam sobre os verdes de Sakura, alguns segundos se passaram em silêncio e ele pegou sua mão beijando-a ternamente e dizendo:

_É um grande prazer conhecer a Imperatriz e se me permite Sasuke, ela é muito linda.

_O-obrigada. –respondeu com a voz fraca corada.

_Pois é. –falou Sasuke sério percebendo a situação que estava se criando ali.

_Bem, estão me chamando, foi um prazer vê-los. –falou o ruivo saindo.

Depois de outras pessoas terem vindo saudar o casal e Sakura se cansar de tanto forçar sorrisos de simpatia, eis que uma mulher ruiva aparece ao fundo do local. Ela vê Sasuke e sorri, este a olha intensamente também, levanta e vai até ela. Em seguida desparecem.

Sakura não acreditava nisso! Além de ser um desprezível, como ele se atrevia a sair descaradamente assim com outra?! Depois ainda queria passar a imagem de que eram um casal. Mais uma vez sentiu-se humilhada por ele.

Ino estava por perto e vendo tudo decidiu ir falar com ela:

_Não fique assim Sakura. Aquela é Karin, ela e Sasuke já eram amantes antes. Ela é uma recalcada ridícula, mas justo esse Uchiha que é tão impaciente é o único que prece ter alguma tolerância com ela.

_Quer saber Ino, não me importa. Ele não me deve fidelidade nenhuma, mas depois ele que não me venha exigi-la de mim.

_Com licença, será que me concede a honra desta dança? –perguntou Gaara aparecendo de repente.

_Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia. –Sakura respondeu, mas sentiu um cutucão em seu braço, era Ino que lhe dizia com o olhar: "aproveita, sua boba!" _Pensando bem, porque não?

O ruivo lhe sorriu e segurando sua mão delicadamente a conduziu até o meio da pista de dança. Depois segurou firmemente em sua cintura e pegou sua mão, os movendo no ritmo lento e suave daquela valsa.

Sasuke voltou. Karin era mesmo irritante, mas o obedecia e sabia muito bem o que fazer, diferente de sua esposa que não sabia o seu lugar e lembrando dela, começou a procurá-la.

Voltou à mesa onde Itachi e Ino estavam:

_Itachi, onde está a Sakura?

Ino desviou seu olhar apreensivo, o mais velho soltou uma risadinha, estava mais extrovertido por ter bebido além da conta.

_Se eu fosse você irmão começaria a me preocupar com alguma coisa nascendo em sua testa.

O Imperador olhou sem entender, Itachi estava bêbado nem sabia mais o que estava falando.

Virou-se e percebeu que as pessoas olhavam para sua cara e cochichavam, outros davam risadinhas. Intrigado com aquilo ele continuou procurando e encontrou: lá estava sua esposa de cabelo rosa dançando bem próxima de Gaara.

_Acho que já chega dessa dança não? –falou puxando Sakura para perto de si pela cintura.

_Bom... Perdoe-me Sasuke, eu ia pedir sua autorização, mas você não estava por perto. –argumentou o ruivo sem graça.

_Isso não lhe dá o direito de sair dançando intimamente com minha Imperatriz. –falou por fim saindo dali e levando a rosada junto.

Entraram no coche e ficaram o caminho todo sem trocar uma palavra nem se lançarem nenhum olhar.

Por dentro Sakura cozinhava de raiva, como ele se atrevia a tira-la de lá daquele modo depois de tudo?

A Imperatriz passou direto e ia subir as escadas quando sentiu que o Uchiha lhe puxava pelo braço:

_Eu disse para que não envergonhasse e você fica lá dançando abraçada com um dos meus aliados daquela forma? –a questionou impaciente.

Sakura encarou-o firmemente e respondeu decidida:

_Você não parecia preocupado com a sua imagem quando sumiu com aquela garota na frente de todos.

_Não me enfrente garota, você não sabe com quem está mexendo. –falou a ameaçando explicitamente.

_Sei sim. Com um assassino. –não estava conseguindo se controlar.

_E mesmo sabendo disso ainda tem a ousadia de me confrontar? Devo confessar que a única coisa que admiro em você é sua coragem. –disse a pegando pelos pulsos e segurando-a junto à parede.

Sakura foi sentindo seus membros amolecerem e sua visão ficando turva enquanto tirava forças para dizer suas últimas palavras naquele momento _Seu... co-var-de. –e assim suas vistas escureceram de vez.

Sasuke a segurou por reflexo, provavelmente a falta de comida em seu organismo só agora veio á fazer efeito.

Exasperado, pôs-se a subir as escadas carregando-a nos braços. Deitou-a em sua cama e antes de sair reconheceu em seus pensamentos que ao menos dormindo ela ficava mais bela.


	8. Invasão

Bateram levemente na porta:

_Com licença.

_E-entre.

Era Naruto, o loiro baka e sorridente.

_Alguma novidade sobre Sakura-chan? –perguntou com os braços atrás da cabeça despreocupado embora por dentro estivesse bem tenso com a situação.

_O exército invadi-

_O QUE?! –berrou o loiro. _HINA-CHAN SERÁ QUE PODERIA FALAR MAIS ALTO?!

_O exército invadirá o país dos Dragões ainda hoje ao entardecer. –respondeu um pouco mais alto, ficando mais vermelha do que um tomate.

_Ah... Espero que consigam. Sabe... eu até iria, mas nunca fui um homem de guerras. –argumentou sem jeito. _A propósito Hinata está se sentindo bem? Primeiro aquela voz baixíssima e agora me parece um tanto avermelhada. –observou se aproximando dela.

_N-n-não é nada Naruto-kun. –dizia a morena abanando as mãos desesperada e ficando quase roxa.

_Naruto! O que está fazendo com a minha irmã?! –Tenten apareceu com as mãos na cintura.

_Nada, só estava me certificando de que ela estava bem. Começou a ficar vermelha do nada. Eh... é melhor eu ir então. Qualquer notícia sobre a Sakura me avise. –saiu sem graça, tinha um certo receio com Tenten, talvez porque quando eram crianças ela sempre o batia.

Após o loiro ter saído Hinata logo recuperou sua cor normal e voltou-se preocupada para a irmã:

_Não está pensando em ir á essa invasão, está?

_E porque não iria? Sou uma soldada e é nossa irmã que está lá.

_Mas é perigoso Ten. Você viu o tipo de coisas que eles são capazes.

_Por isso mesmo. Não vou deixar Sakura lá sofrendo.

_Mas... Mas...

_Sem mas, Hinata! Eu irei e está decidido. Agora com licença, tenho que selecionar os armamentos.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, sua cabeça latejava. Sentou-se na cama, logo alguns flashes da noite anterior vieram á sua mente: Sasuke e a garota ruiva, a dança com Gaara e a discussão com o Uchiha até desmaiar.

Pegou seu diário do velho baú e a pena então começou a escrever:

_**Querido Diário,**_

_**Tenho passado por maus bocados ainda. Sasuke é um ignorante mesmo! Como ele ousa exigir de mim que não o envergonhe se ele mesmo sai na frente de todos atrás de uma meretriz e desaparece?! Não, não irei me rebaixar nem me sentir humilhada por ele, não mais!**_

_**Conheci Gaara, um ruivinho lindo e cavalheiro de verdade. Vi no modo como ele me olhava uma admiração e o modo como o Uchiha ficou ao nos ver dançando só prova que talvez ele tenha segundas intenções para comigo. Mal o conheço, mas parece ser alguém interessante e se Sasuke Uchiha quer mesmo fazer da minha vida um inferno, farei com que ele prove de seu próprio veneno, sem me importar com as consequências (por piores que elas possam ser). Seguirei o conselho de Ino também, não vai ser fácil me acostumar com aquela maquiagem e corpetes apertados, mas irei me valorizar daqui pra frente...**_

Nesse momento a loira adentrava o quarto com uma bandeja nas mãos:

_Que bom que acordou bela adormecida!

_Ino? O que está fazendo aqui? –assustou escondendo o diário repentinamente.

_Itachi aprovou o meu trabalho de ontem e me ordenou que ficasse aqui como uma espécie de dama de companhia para você. Mas conversaremos depois, agora coma!

A rosada pegou uma maçã e começou a comê-la, Ino permaneceu a seu lado lhe observando, por um momento achou que ela tivesse visto o diário, mas ela logo perguntou:

_E então como foi a noite depois que seu marido ciumento lhe arrastou para fora do Rosa Vermelha? –sorriu sugestiva.

_Ciúmes nada Ino. Pura hipocrisia, egoísmo e machismo.

_Uau! Então não aconteceu nada mesmo?

_Nada além de nós termos discutido e eu ter desmaiado.

_Certo. Coma logo Sakura, ainda tenho que te arrumar, uma Imperatriz deve estar sempre deslumbrante.

O decorrer da tarde foi tranquilo e logo ao crepúsculo, um informante corria desesperado até a sala do Imperador:

_Majestade. –o reverenciou ofegante. _A região oeste foi atacada por forças do país da Fênix, logo chegarão aqui.

_Humpf, finalmente. –ele disse apenas.

Não encontraram nenhuma resistência, nem parecia que estavam invadindo um território inimigo, mas assim que se aproximaram do palácio sede do país dos Dragões se depararam com centenas de homens muito bem equipados por sinal.

Tenten estava á frente juntamente com Ynuzuka Kiba, o comandante daquele exército. Os inimigos não se moviam como estátuas e ele daria a ordem de ataque até que eles começaram a abrir passagem para um homem.

_É ele. –sussurrou Tenten.

_Será que podem ser breves? Tenho mais o que fazer. –falou o moreno indiferente.

_Viemos levar Sakura de volta Uchiha e não sairemos daqui sem ela! –anunciou o jovem comandante.

_E se ela não quiser? Mas compreendo que estejam preocupados. –em seguida sussurrou a um soldado que saiu em disparada.

O qual voltou trazendo a Imperatriz que protestava sem parar:

_Ei! Qual é o seu problema? O que está acontecendo? –ela se calou quando se deparou com um bando de rostos conhecidos até parar em Tenten que a olhando com a mesma devoção correu para abraçá-la.

Se desvencilhando do homem correu também e bem no centro entre os dois exércitos elas se encontraram chorando uma no ombro da outra.

_Viram só? Ela está inteira, não há com o que se preocupar. –disse o Imperador entediado com aquela cena toda.

Cessaram o abraço enquanto Tenten se colocava á frente da irmã.

Sasuke apenas dirigiu seu olhar á Neji, o soldado de olhos perolados que havia ajudado as duas irmãs em sua fuga e ele não teve outra saída. Aproximou-se rapidamente da moça de cabelos castanhos e com uma só manobra a imobilizou deitada de barriga no chão enquanto ele a segurava abaixado.

Os soldados da Fênix não pensaram duas vezes e partiram pra cima, mas os inimigos também e cada um atacou seu próprio adversário, dando origem a um conjunto de batalhas individuais.

O Ynuzuka partira para tirar Sakura dali enquanto todos se confrontavam, mas se surpreendeu e graças ao seu bom reflexo colidiu a lâmina de sua espada com a do Uchiha escapando de sua investida mortal.

Sakura estava perdida em meio á tudo, nem definia quem estava ao seu redor quando sentiu alguém lhe puxando, tapando sua boca e a levando de volta para dentro do palácio. A pessoa a liberou já no interior e ela comprovou que era Itachi.

_Desculpe cunhada, mas não podemos correr o risco de perdê-la para eles. –explicou serenamente com sua bonita voz.

Sasuke girou a espada e mais uma vez o oponente foi rápido o suficiente para esquivar. Ele tinha uma boa defesa tinha que reconhecer, mas geralmente quem a tinha possuía um ponto fraco e o golpe seguinte comprovou sua hipótese.

Kiba investiu e o moreno ébano desviou facilmente se abaixando e o surpreendendo encostou a ponta de sua espada em sua nuca e ordenou:

_Vocês não são páreos para meu exército, então porque não poupa da morte estes infelizes e a si próprio dando meia volta e retornando para o mesmo buraco de onde vieram? Mesmo que teimem, agora sou o Imperador não só daqui, mas de seu povo, basta uma ordem minha e eu mando todos para a forca. –continuou com seu tom assassino: _Aproveite que hoje estou gentil e suma logo daqui! –continuou pressionando ainda mais a espada em seu pescoço disposto realmente a matá-lo, estava já irritado com aquele imbecil.

_Eu irei! –respondeu rápido no ímpeto de salvar sua pele.

O Uchiha tirou a lâmina daquele lugar e pressionou contra a parte inferior de suas costas enquanto segurava-o pelo colarinho de sua roupa de batalha.

_Ordene agora.

_HOMENS! ABORTAR MISSÃO. -gritou e todos congelaram estranhando aquela ação.

_Muito bem homens, liberar. –Sasuke mandou e os seus soldados cessaram os golpes ficando atentos a qualquer movimento do inimigo.

_RECUAR! –gritou mais uma vez e todos se colocaram em linha.

O Imperador soltou seu adversário que humilhado baixou a cabeça e pôs-se a caminhar na frente dos outros que sem compreender o seguiram.

Neji também soltou Tenten, culpado lhe pronunciou baixo:

_Sinto muito.

A morena dos olhos chocolate fez uma cara feia e só não enfrentou o maldito Uchiha porque se viu sozinha, pois seus aliados já estavam mais adiante. Ela então ergueu a cabeça e mesmo constrangida caminhou firmemente até os outros.

Sasuke adentrou o palácio vitorioso, quer dizer que era só isso? O temido exército da Fênix era tão fraco assim? Não deixava de se surpreender, mesmo que já tivesse acostumado com nações que tinham a fama, mas não a capacidade.

_O QUE HOUVE? POR ACASO MATOU ALGUM DELES UCHIHA?! –berrava Sakura enquanto dava murros com seus pequenos e delicados punhos fechados em seu peitoral.

Ele respirou fundo e respondeu:

_Não esposa, fui bonzinho e não matei seus amigos, não precisa me agradecer. Ino leve-a de volta aos seus aposentos.

E se retirou para sua sala seguido pelo irmão.

_Kiba porque fez aquilo? Porque recuou? Por acaso ficou com medo? –enfrentou-o Tenten lhe segurando pela gola.

O comandante refletiu e disse simplesmente:

_Apenas pensei nas nossas esposas e principalmente em nossas crianças, não quero que passem a dor de crescer sem uma família, pois haveria alguns sobreviventes e poderíamos até resgatar Sakura, mas o Uchiha acabaria conosco de qualquer maneira de um jeito ou de outro.

_E ele pode simplesmente acabar com minha irmã?

_É duro Tenten, mas é a triste realidade. Perder a maioria de nós para resgatar uma só vida é algo muito egoísta. E além do mais ela está viva não está? E mesmo que não esteja em um casamento dos sonhos percebe-se o quanto ela recebe mimos, toda enfeitada como uma verdadeira Imperatriz. –lhe explicou, sabia que havia sido covarde, mas tentava se convencer de que realmente tomara a atitude correta.

_Mas não viu como ela ficou a me ver? –tentava argumentar á qualquer custo.

_É inegável que ela fique contente, vocês são irmãs.

A morena ficou abismada ao ouvir aquilo, a verdade para ela é que não se importavam com a vida de Sakura.


	9. Indignação

Havia voltado ao seu quarto junto de Ino. Não acreditava no quão perto esteve de dar o fora dali, mas Sasuke realmente punha medo em todos, ao menos todos voltariam com vida.

A porta abriu-se lentamente e se fechou em seguida, era Chyo que parecia cautelosa sobre estar ali, como se fosse algo proibido. Lançou um olhar desconfiado para a loira que apenas consentiu então foi para perto de Sakura.

_Menina Sakura, fico aliviada em saber que está bem.

_Eu que digo Chyo, temi que o pior acontecesse naquele dia. –relembrando de quando a senhora a ajudou a cuidar de um inocente ferido, mas Sasuke acabou os flagrando.

Abraçaram-se sinceramente. Sakura havia mesmo sentido falta de Chyo e esta também foi conquistada pela gentileza da garota.

_Mas Chyo e quanto a Ysuki? –perguntou sem jeito, embora não quisesse admitir seu interior já sabia o que tinha acontecido á ele.

A mulher de cabelos grisalhos desviou seu olhar com nostalgia como se recordasse de algo triste e respondeu com a voz fraca:

_Eu não vi nada, mas os guardas encontraram seu corpo brutalmente assassinado momentos depois.

Não precisava nem dizer, pois a rosada já sabia muito bem que o culpado era Sasuke. Nesse instante em que teve a confirmação sentiu algo dentro de si borbulhar com ainda mais fervor, estava com muita raiva dele.

Fechou os punhos com força, o que não passou despercebido para as duas que a observavam, a idosa então se manifestou:

_Bem, tenho que ir não podia nem estar aqui. Cuide-se Sakura. –e assim se retirou.

Ino ia falar algo para reconfortá-la, porém foi cortada antes mesmo de abrir a boca:

_Me deixe sozinha, por favor. –então ela obedeceu e saiu também.

Agora sim sozinha naquele cômodo pôs-se a pensar novamente: estava mesmo presa àquele monstro e sabe-se lá até quando. Talvez nunca mais viessem atrás dela e mesmo se viessem, não queria ser a causa de mortes de homens que não tinham nada haver com isso.

Com esses pensamentos, deitada encolhida sobre a cama adormeceu sem nem ao menos se dar conta disso.

De manhã Ino apareceu como de costume, porém dessa vez sem seu dejejum:

_Pedi a autorização de Itachi e ele permitiu que você circulasse pelo palácio, com a minha companhia é claro. –informou a loira com seu sorriso aberto.

_Ótimo aumentaram os limites da minha gaiola e ainda colocaram uma vigia. –ironizou com a cara fechada.

_Levante-se logo, vou arrumar-lhe e então descerá para comer.

_Não estou com cabeça para mimos hoje Ino.

_Ah Sakura?! Pare com isso, vamos. –tentou animá-la.

_Já disse que não. –respondeu seca, sentia-se atordoada.

_Ao menos irá comer certo?

A rosada não respondeu, apenas pôs-se a caminhar para fora. Estava usando um vestido branco apagado e sem detalhes, o cabelo estava solto e ela não usava nenhum adorno.

Bufou irritado. Sempre ficava assim quando entrava em abstinência de seu vício. Ainda se perguntava o porquê não havia matado ao menos aquele capitão da Fênix.

Estava pensando em uma resposta para isso quando Itachi apareceu:

_Bom dia. –disse formalmente enquanto o outro só acenou em resposta. _Para sua tristeza temos um compromisso hoje na casa dos Sabaku.

Sasuke rolou os olhos impaciente, a pior parte de ser o Imperador era comparecer a esses compromissos tediosos.

_Porque não vai me representando?

_Temari foi bem clara ao exigir a presença de todos nós, inclusive a de sua esposa. –sorriu sarcástico ao ver a expressão de poucos amigos que se formava na face do caçula.

Era uma linda tarde ensolarada. Sakura estava no jardim apreciando o canto dos pássaros e a beleza das flores ao redor, tão serena que nem notou a aproximação de alguém, pensou que fosse Ino que contradizendo as "regras" havia a deixado sozinha.

Mas sentiu algo dentro de si voltar a ferver quando olhou para trás e viu o Imperador com seu firme e penetrante olhar.

_Venha. –disse simplesmente e virou-se caminhando esperando que ela o seguisse, mas tornou-se a virar percebendo que ela não o fazia. _Por acaso estás surda?

_Como você pode? –indagou ignorando sua pergunta. _Como consegue dormir sabendo o número de pessoas inocentes que sujaram sua espada de sangue? –seu tom era tranquilo embora via-se a urgência em suas esmeraldas.

Sasuke se demonstrou pensativo num primeiro momento, porém depois respondeu fazendo pouco caso:

_Do mesmo modo que você consegue. Agora venha.

Sakura espantou-se com a naturalidade que ele utilizava para dizer algo como aquilo, será mesmo que aquele homem era incapaz de sentir qualquer emoção humana? Pôs-se a segui-lo incerta.

Chegaram à parte de fora do palácio, lá Itachi estava montado em um cavalo marrom juntamente com Ino. O moreno disse de lá:

_Os coches ainda não retornaram, teremos que ir á cavalo.

Sasuke então caminhou até o outro que era todo preto. Dirigiu seu olhar para a rosada que se aproximou aos poucos.

O Uchiha se acercou dela e Sakura entendeu o que ele faria e protestou:

_Eu sei andar á cavalo.

_De vestido? É pouco conveniente a uma dama não? –e antes que ela reclamasse mais ele a ergueu com certa facilidade e a sentou de lado. Depois subiu ficando na frente dela.

Começaram então o percurso. A rosada estava de braços cruzados, mas quando o cavalo começou a relinchar e empinar para trás ela foi obrigada a agarrar-se a cintura do Uchiha para que não caísse.

_Shiiiuu. –o moreno fez enquanto puxava as rédeas do animal fazendo com que ele se acalmasse.

Olhou de relance para trás e corada Sakura logo tratou de desfrouxar o aperto mantendo suas mãos perto do tronco dele caso acontecesse novamente.

Quando chegaram, Sakura desceu sem a ajuda de Sasuke e logo foi se juntar á Ino que lhe mandou uma piscadela que ela preferiu ignorar. Ao entrarem na luxuosa mansão três pessoas os aguardavam, o único que a rosada reconheceu foi Gaara que sorriu ao vê-la.

_É uma honra tê-los aqui. –começou o de cabelos castanhos.

_Obrigado. Esta é a Imperatriz e sua dama de companhia Ino. Sakura estes são Kankurô e Temari, irmãos de Gaara que você já conhece. –apresentou Itachi.

A Imperatriz os cumprimentou educadamente e logo foram para o salão. As mulheres se encontravam no canto oposto de onde estavam os homens.

_E então Sakura como vai o casamento? –perguntou a linda loira de olhos verdes escuros que apesar de ser jovem transmitia maturidade.

_Sufocante. –respondeu sincera.

_Ai Sakura, como você é engraçada! Você sabe, ela está se referindo ao gênio difícil do Sasuke. –Ino tentou amenizar o peso de sua resposta.

_Sei bem como é. Eu e meus irmãos crescemos com os Uchihas, nossas mães eram irmãs de criação. Sasuke realmente tem uma personalidade bem complicada.

A rosada se perguntava se Temari conhecia mesmo o Uchiha, quer dizer se sabia até mesmo de seu instinto assassino.

Foi servido um banquete, o casal Imperial estava no lado esquerdo da mesa ao lado de Itachi e Ino, do lado oposto se encontravam Temari e Gaara e na cabeceira, por ser o anfitrião mais velho Kankurô.

Sakura sentia-se desconfortável e percebeu que um certo ruivo não tirava os olhos de si. Ele lhe sorriu e ela curvou levemente os lábios para ele.

-Estava sentada num canto ao lado de Ino que surpreendentemente estava em silêncio, quando ouviu a suave voz lhe dirigir:

_Me parece pensativa Imperatriz. O que lhe aflige?

_Nem eu própria sei mais o que é. –realmente eram tantas coisas novas em sua cabeça que ela não saberia discernir qual delas mais a preocupava.

_Compreendo. Aquele dia no Rosa Vermelha estava deslumbrante, mas contradizendo as perspectivas, sua beleza se realça ainda mais com a simplicidade. –elogiou mudando de assunto.

Sakura corou com aquele comentário. Gaara era tão galante, talvez o cavalheiro perfeito para qualquer mulher.

Sasuke conversava com Kankurô quando sentiu o braço do irmão lhe envolvendo pelo ombro. "Itachi novamente estava bêbado" –pensou afinal, o mais velho sempre mantinha sua compostura digna de um verdadeiro Uchiha, mas quando o álcool corria por suas veias, ele meio que se esquecia disso.

_Irmão! Parece que aquela tocha humana está acendendo-se para sua esposa de novo. Você não ficará bem com um par de chifres do tamanho de um alce! –sussurrou para que os demais não ouvissem.

Só então reparara que Sakura e Gaara realmente estavam muito próximos naquele momento e espere... suas mãos estavam se tocando?

Andou em passos duros até os dois. Pegou a rosada pelo braço e foi a conduzindo para longe do outro.

_Sasuke me solte, está me machucando! –protestou a garota.

_Ei! –chamou Gaara para que ele a deixasse.

O Uchiha então parou, voltou-se para ela segurando ambos os pulsos firmemente, olhou em seus olhos por um momento, em seguida observou ao seu redor: todos estavam chocados com a reação dele.

Então teve uma ideia para contornar a situação e assim fez: puxou Sakura para ainda mais perto e a beijou brevemente.

A garota ficou surpresa com o ato, esperava um tapa na cara e não um beijo! Mais não se deixou levar e sussurrou á ele:

_Não faça mais isso! –e soltando-se saiu andando mesmo sem saber para onde iria.

Ino ia segui-la e Sasuke a pegou pelo braço também e ordenou calmamente apesar da tensão em que se encontrava á momentos atrás:

_Pensa um coche emprestado e acompanhe-a até o palácio.

A loira acenou e apertou os passos para alcançar a outra.

Todos olhavam sem jeito por mais que tentassem disfarçar, mas ninguém pareceu ter notado a cara feia que o Imperador direcionou ao Sabaku de cabelos vermelhos.

_Sakura espere!

_Ai que raiva Ino! Como ele pode ser tão... tão ordinário!

_Acalme-se está bem? Nós iremos embora daqui.

A dos olhos celestes então chamou os pajens que as levariam de volta ao palácio.

O caminho de volta estava silencioso, Sakura ainda estava inconformada e Ino tentava entender o porquê da rosada ter ficado tão nervosa, já que conhecendo o que o Uchiha é capaz, ele poderia ter feito algo pior.

Os corações de ambas deram um salto quando ouviram gritos para que parassem e outros que não puderam distinguir.

_Tudo bem, só não nos machuque por favor. –implorava um dos pajens.

E quando deram por si um homem já de meia idade e com uma cara fechada abriu a porta da carruagem e lhes tiraram de lá.

_Parem já com isso! –Sakura gritou corajosa diante do quarteto que os atacaram.

Todos eles soltaram uma risada de deboche e em seguida o mesmo de antes pronunciou com sua desagradável voz:

_Abaixe este tom Imperatriz, você virá conosco.


	10. Sufoco

_O-o que? –Sakura perguntou começando a ficar nervosa.

_Isso mesmo. –o sujeito continuou e soltou uma risadinha sem graça. _Homens! –ordenou e os outros três capangas a cercaram.

Não havia para onde correr. Os dois pajens estavam escolhidos e tremiam como ratos enquanto Ino parecia mais perdida do que ela, decidindo para onde correr, porém ao mesmo tempo amedrontada com o olhar do quarto homem sobre si.

A rosada tentou se libertar quando um deles a segurou, mas não conseguiu, afinal, ele era bem maior que ela e só então percebeu que estavam amarrando suas mãos e pés.

O grandão jogou-a sobre sua montaria enquanto os outros amarravam Ino e os dois homenzinhos e libertavam seus cavalos para que não fugissem.

Sakura não parava de gritar e o homem do sorriso nojento que parecia ser o capitão entre eles tratou de amordaçá-la. Em seguida o grupo pôde partir, desaparecendo no horizonte.

Já estava tarde e o ambiente ficou pesado após a cena com Sakura. Itachi estava totalmente fora de sua razão, Gaara e Sasuke não haviam parado de se encarar até o momento.

_Acho melhor irmos agora.

_Mais já?! –reclamou Itachi.

_Sim. –respondeu impaciente com o comportamento do irmão.

_Ele deve estar preocupado com Sakura, ela saiu daqui bem dizer sozinha acompanhada apenas por sua dama de companhia. –interviu Temari.

_Se estivesse preocupado nem teria a deixado ir. –acrescentou o ruivo olhando fixamente para o Imperador.

_Pelo que sei não tenho problemas de audição e não me lembro de ouvir ninguém aqui pedir sua opinião. –rebateu em seu tom habitual.

_Ei rapazes acalmem-se. Talvez seja mesmo a hora de retornar Sasuke, muito obrigado pela presença e peço perdão em nome de minha família por qualquer inconveniente. –apaziguou Kankurô.

O Uchiha diminuiu sua tensão e logo se encaminhou á entrada onde os cavalos estavam selados.

_Tem certeza que consegue montar?

_Claro que sim! –respondeu o irmão alterado devido ao álcool.

Pôde reparar quando entraram em uma casa grande, porém parecia abandonada.

Sendo carregada pelo grandalhão, foi conduzida ao porão onde as cordas em seus pulsos e tornozelos foram substituídos por correntes.

Percebeu então que mais um havia se juntado á eles. Era um pouco mais velho, notava-se isso pelos fios brancos de sua barba mal feita, não era gordo como os outros, mas o sorriso era o mesmo.

Ele aproximou-se retirando o lenço de sua boca e seu riso se alargou ainda mais o que provocou arrepios em Sakura.

_E o que temos aqui? Bela Imperatriz o Uchiha conseguiu não?

Os demais apenas riram como hienas e a garota se sentiu anda mais intimidada pelos olhares que a lançavam.

_Me pergunto se ele sabe desfrutar de tudo isso. –comentou enquanto sua áspera mão tocava seu rosto e suas esmeraldas arregalavam.

_Tire essa sua mão nojenta de cima de mim! –respirou fundo e praticamente gritou, estava muito assustada.

_Ora, ora a gatinha sabe falar. Por hora tudo bem, mas quem sabe mais tarde possamos continuar essa nossa conversa. –ergueu-se sorrindo como sempre. _Fiquem de olho nela.

Dois deles o seguiram e ela ficou lá sendo observada por mais uma dupla deles.

Temia pelo que mais poderia lhe acontecer e pensar que tudo isso deveria estar acontecendo por ela ser esposa de Sasuke.

Cavalgavam normalmente. Sasuke sempre olhando para trás se certificando de que Itachi não cairia.

Em certo momento do percurso avistou uma carruagem e se aproximando viu uma silhueta feminina elegante e sua cabeleira loira.

Pôs-se então a correr e percebeu que o coche não tinha mais os cavalos. Desceu rapidamente e confirmou que se tratava mesmo de Ino e dois homens que deveriam ser os pajens.

Aproximou-se e com uma adaga rompeu as cordas que os prendiam.

_O que aconteceu e onde está Sakura? –foi direto ao ponto questionando a loira que o direcionou um olhar de alívio ao vê-lo.

_Retornávamos quando fomos surpreendidos por um grupo de sujeitos, eles não queriam roubar, mas sim levar Sakura. Não pudemos fazer nada, eles libertaram os animais, nos amarram e...levaram-na com eles.

_Droga! Mas não citaram nenhum nome ou algo que pudesse identifica-los?

_Não. A única coisa que eu sei é que seguiram esse caminho. –apontou a direção para onde eles haviam ido.

_Eu irei atrás deles. Itachi não está em condições de ir comigo, portanto deem um jeito de voltar ao palácio. –falou subindo em sua montaria e seguindo a direção que Ino havia mostrado.

Não seria algo que o afetasse tanto, mas o casamento entre ele e Sakura ainda não havia durado o bastante. Se acontecesse algo com ela, como a morte ele perderia o direito sobre o país da Fênix e não permitiria que seus planos fossem por água abaixo agora.

Talvez fossem os aliados dela que fingiram desistir, mas na verdade esperavam a oportunidade certa. Não, o mais provável era que alguém havia a sequestrado para lhe afetar, já que poucos sabiam da ideia de que o matrimonio era falso e que ele não tinha nenhum sentimento pela esposa.

Independente de quem fosse era bem burro, já que nem fizera questão de apagar a trilha que seguiram, ou isso fazia parte de seus planos justamente para atraí-lo diretamente para lá. Ainda que fosse, ele não teria medo de algo assim.

Depois de um tempo ainda seguindo a trilha deparou-se com uma casa mal cuidada, a única conclusão a qual chegou é que nunca esteve ali e não sabia quem a habitava.

Adentrou sem fazer nenhum ruído e quando chegou á sala viu alguém sentado numa poltrona em frente à lareira. Seria fácil, aproximar-se e dar um único golpe sem que ele percebesse, porém foi surpreendido pela voz do individuo:

_Pensei que não viria mais senhor Uchiha.

Em seguida sentiu uma dura pancada em sua cabeça.

Abriu os olhos com dificuldade, sua cabeça doía e numa fração de segundos lembrou-se da situação em que estava antes de levar a pancada.

Nem olhou para os lados, levantou-se rapidamente pegando sua espada e colocando-se em posição de ataque.

Só então percebeu que não estava sozinho ao sentir o contato de duas frias laminas em suas costas.

_Se eu fosse você abaixaria essa espada, ou algo de ruim pode acontecer com sua esposa.

Olhou para frente e lá estava Sakura sendo segurada por um velho conhecido. Amoishi, um ladrão estupido que tentou invadir um dos cofres do palácio e até conseguiu roubar relíquias valiosas, mas Sasuke foi até sua casa e o confrontou. Travaram uma batalha e Amoishi investiu contra Sasuke que desviou fazendo com que o golpe acertasse em cheio o coração de sua esposa. Depois ele foi preso, mas escapou jurando vingança ao Uchiha.

_Eu realmente não me importo com ela, então porque não a solta e deixa que eu acabe com você mais uma vez? –falou o Imperador indiferente.

_Eu pensei muito no que lhe afetaria e encontrei várias opções que ainda ei de realizar. Mas por agora, que tal confirmarmos essa sua afirmação. Será que não se importa mesmo com essa bela mulher? –questionou-o segurando o rosto de Sakura com força entre os dedos de sua grande mão.

O Uchiha não esboçou reação nenhuma, então desceu sua mão para um dos seios dela o apertando com força. A Imperatriz começou a rebater-se inutilmente enquanto gritava para que parasse.

Ainda não satisfeito continuou, pegou uma adaga e cortou parte da saia de seu vestido em seguida deslizou a mão por suas lisas e bem formadas pernas, subindo e parando bem no centro entre elas. Nesse momento a voz da garota se tornou ainda mais desesperada acompanhada por lágrimas que lhe escorriam pela face enquanto ele roçava com a mão sua intimidade.

Sasuke notando o que ele fazia, deixou de lado sua indiferença e franziu o cenho inspirando fundo.

Amoishi ao notar isso gargalhou com gosto e mal percebeu quando Sakura num ato de aflição levou um de seus pés para trás flexionando o joelho acertando justo aquele ponto entre as pernas que é a fraqueza de todo homem.

Ele a largou imediatamente urrando de dor. A rosada correu sem direção só queria sair dali. Sasuke aproveitando-se que os homens que o direcionavam eram lentos e estavam a assistir a reação de dor do líder os segurou pelas cabeças, uma em cada mão e as chocou uma na outra com força.

Os outros dois capangas acercaram-se de Sakura que tentou correr o mais rápido possível. Ela viu Sasuke que lhe estendeu a mão, os bandidos estavam perto, perto até demais quando ela alcançou o Imperador e se encolheu atrás dele.

A dupla de brutamontes não hesitou e continuou avançando, Sasuke apenas lançou uma adaga que levava escondida consigo, atravessando o pescoço de um deles que caiu agonizando no chão.

Mas ainda havia o segundo. O Imperador então deu uma espécie de cambalhota, pegou a espada do outro que havia caído no chão e cravou-lhe pelas costas acertando seu coração.

Não havia se esquecido de Amoishi que ergueu-se empunhando uma grande espada e mesmo tremendo avançou contra o Uchiha que foi rápido o bastante para desviar notando logo depois uma ardência em seu braço, havia feito um corte e o sangue começou a escorrer. Sasuke olhou com raiva para o inimigo, geralmente seus adversários nem encostavam em si.

Lutar sem armas não era o seu estilo, ele era praticamente um samurai, mas mesmo assim, determinado começou a deferir várias sequencias rápidas de socos e chutes sobre o ladrão, que é claro que mesmo se empenhando não conseguiu se esquivar de todos e caiu no chão.

Sasuke aproveitou e tomou-lhe a bela espada suja com um pouco de seu próprio sangue e parando diante dele pronunciou:

_Vai pro inferno. –dando-lhe o golpe final.

Sakura que ainda estava extasiada diante de tudo virou-se. Já havia presenciado e vivido muitas cenas apavorantes e ao menos essa ela não iria ter impregnando seus pensamentos.

O Imperador caminhou tranquilamente, suas roupas brancas estavam manchadas de sangue, mas estava satisfeito de ter se livrado de mais um verme como Amoishi.

Passou pela Imperatriz que ainda tremia e tinha os olhos paralisados.

_Venha. –disse á ela e começou a caminhar.

Logo ela começou a segui-lo perdida.

Sasuke chegou ao seu cavalo e esperou que ela o alcançasse, depois a colocou sobre o animal e pôs-se a andar ao seu lado.

Era madrugada ainda, os sinais do dia começavam a aparecer, quando pararam diante de um pequeno riacho de água cristalina.

Sasuke sentiu a ardência em seu braço novamente e fez uma careta, em seguida sentiu sendo levemente tocado por Sakura.

Ela ergueu a manga de sua camisa e o puxou para perto da água, enxaguou o ferimento fazendo o que podia para limpá-lo e rasgou uma parte de seu vestido que ainda estava comprida, envolvendo o braço dele e amarrando o pedaço de tecido fortemente, dizendo finalmente:

_Eu jamais faria isso á você, mas não sou uma pessoa ingrata e não gosto nem de pensar o que teria sido de mim se não tivesse aparecido. –ele notou seu olhar vazio e que tentava inutilmente segurar as lágrimas.

Geralmente Sasuke acharia aquele jeito dela idiota, mas reconheceu internamente que ela passou por algo difícil e parecia naquele momento mais frágil do que nunca.


	11. Viagem

O caminho de volta foi longo e torturantemente silencioso. Sakura continuava com aquele olhar parado enquanto o Imperador apenas focava em seu percurso.

_Finalmente chegaram! –exclamou a loira aliviada ao ver que estavam bem. _Eu falei para enviar ajuda, mas o Itachi não permitiu. –resmungou fazendo um beicinho.

_Não permiti porque sabia que não era preciso, viu só? Meu irmão está inteiro. –respondeu tranquilamente dando um sorriso vitorioso ao caçula.

Sasuke então desceu Sakura e ordenou á Ino:

_Cuide dela.

A loira obedeceu agora preocupada com a rosada que parecia muito abalada. Abraçou-a pelo ombro e a conduziu para o interior do palácio.

Os irmãos também entraram. Sasuke subia para seu quarto sendo seguido pelo mais velho.

_Quem era o responsável? –perguntou desse modo, pois já sabia o fim que o culpado tivera.

_O velho Amoishi.

_E o que ele fez para a Sakura ter ficado com aquela cara?

_Ele a tocou... em lugares íntimos. –pensou nas palavras mais adequadas.

_Entendo. Bem, mais um que tenta uma vingança contra você e acaba á sete palmos da terra não é?

_Humpf. –respondeu simplesmente.

_Tenha um bom descanso irmão. –recomendou o outro deixando o Imperador sozinho.

Ino ajudou-a no banho, tentou fazer com que comesse algo mais ela mal tocou na comida e agora começava um diálogo enquanto escovava seus cabelos delicadamente.

_O que tanto te aflige? –ela esperou um tempo pela resposta que não veio. _Podes confiar em mim Sakura, não imagina o quanto é ruim te ver nesse estado. –argumentou.

_Ele passou as mãos pelo meu corpo... aquelas feias e nojentas mãos! –protestou indignada e automaticamente as lágrimas voltaram a cair por seu rosto.

_Acalme-se, já passou... –repetia a loira enquanto a tinha em seus braços a consolando.

Ainda havia trabalhado o dia todo em seu escritório e quando a noite chegou, quatro horas de sono foram suficientes para ele.

Caminhava pelo palácio quando avistou algo incomum: uma cabeleira rosa balançava conforme o vento batia no arco que dava passagem ao jardim.

_O que faz aqui fora uma hora dessas? –perguntou, ela deu um pulo por não esperar vê-lo ali também e passou as costas das mãos pelo rosto na inútil tentativa de esconder que estava chorando.

_N-não fazia nada. É que não consigo dormir, tenho pesadelos com aquele cretino. –respondeu com a voz afetada pelo choro recente.

_Ele está morto. –disse seco, afinal ele não poderia oferecer mais risco algum.

_Eu sei, mas... –ela virou-se, porém desistiu de prosseguir, pois Sasuke jamais a compreenderia. _Bem, é melhor eu voltar para a cama então. –e passando por ele retornou á seu aposento.

O moreno permaneceu ali por mais algum tempo, depois foi checar se tudo estava em ordem nos arredores do palácio.

_Está tudo pronto para minha ida ao país da Fênix para fiscalizar se as novas medidas estão sendo tomadas. –avisou Itachi.

_Espere. Neji! –chamou o guarda de olhos perolados que apareceu prontamente.

_Você escoltará Itachi ao país da Fênix, não? –perguntou o Imperador com as expressões neutras.

_Sim.

_Pois então vá até a Imperatriz e comunique que ela também irá. Serás o responsável pala segurança dela, portanto fique atento. Agora vá. –ordenou.

_Sakura irá também? Não seria como entregar o ouro aos bandidos? –perguntou o mais velho estranhando a ideia do caçula.

_Ela estará ciente do que pode vir a acontecer caso tente alguma gracinha. –encerrou o assunto.

_Com licença, será que posso falar com Sakura? –perguntou educadamente o soldado á loira que abriu a porta do aposento da Imperatriz.

Sakura logo apareceu atrás de Ino curiosa. O homem de cabelos compridos á viu e continuou:

_Venho pedir para que providencie tudo para a nossa ida ao país da Fênix, estarei esperando lá embaixo.

A rosada se surpreendeu e até ia questioná-lo, mas percebeu que ele já havia desaparecido, também estranhou o fato de que ele lhe lembrava de alguém...

_Uma viagem? Ainda mais para sua terra natal? Fará muito bem a você Sakura, vamos vou ajudá-la com suas coisas. –falou a loira animada, mesmo que ela não fosse com a Imperatriz sentia-se feliz, assim ela poderia tirar as lembranças que tanto atormentavam sua cabeça.

Quando desceram, lá estavam o soldado de antes, o Imperador e seu irmão.

_Enfim podemos partir. –disse o mais velho já se retirando.

Sasuke foi o segundo a se pronunciar:

_Irás a essa viagem acompanhada por Itachi e Neji. –apontou o homem de olhos perolados que acenou para ela _Ele tomará conta de sua segurança, podes ir aonde quiser desde que ele esteja contigo. –terminou de explicar.

Agora sim a Imperatriz ficou chocada, Sasuke Uchiha seu "marido" estava permitindo que ela fosse á seu país natal e provavelmente permitindo rever sua família?

Neji pegou a pequena mala e se retirou enquanto Ino dava mais um abraço apertado em Sakura. Quando passava pelo Uchiha ele a segurou pelo braço:

_Não tente nenhuma gracinha ou já sabes o que acontecerá às pessoas que tanto ama não é mesmo senhora Uchiha? –falou minuciosamente como se a alertasse de um perigo iminente e ela logo notou que ainda se tratava do mesmo Sasuke de sempre e acenou em resposta.

Sentou-se sozinha na carruagem, Neji estava do lado de fora com o pajem enquanto Itachi estava em outra.

Quando chegaram, já na manhã do dia seguinte Sakura mal havia conseguido dormir novamente.

Itachi foi para a sede da corte, já Sakura e seu segurança foram para o palácio. Ela não imaginou que só de vê-lo ao longe se sentiria tão bem.

_A viagem durará pouco, amanhã mesmo estaremos de volta. –informou o homem lhe dando um sorriso discreto e Sakura então lembrou-se de quem ele era semelhante: Hinata, a irmã pela qual estava morrendo de saudades assim como de Tenten.

Adentrou sentindo-se pela primeira vez em muito tempo, em casa de fato. Percorreu os amplos e sofisticados corredores até dar de cara com a morena de coques que ficou pasmada ao vê-la ali. Sakura por sua vez abriu um grande sorriso e correu para abraça-la, a morena vendo que era mesmo real fez questão de retribuir.

Logo a morena dos olhos perolados apareceu para ver a causa dos murmúrios que ela não soube definir se eram risos ou choro e ela própria caiu em lágrimas quando viu a rosada ali. Juntou-se ao abraço e ambas pareciam querer prolongar aquele momento para toda a eternidade.

Tenten continha suas lágrimas de emoção quando se deparou com o homem um pouco afastado delas. Seu sorriso se fechou na hora e ela apontou para ele berrando:

_O QUE AQUELE INSOLENTE FAZ AQUI?! –lembrando-se da ultima vez que o vira quando ele a imobilizou sem chances de reação.

_É o moço que nos ajudou a escapar não é Ten? –sugeriu a outra morena com sua doce voz.

_Ele mesmo! –confirmou irritada com os braços na cintura.

_Bom, se Neji as ajudou eu não sabia, mas hoje ele está aqui me acompanhando, na verdade Sasuke só permitiu que eu viesse se ele fosse meu guarda-costas. –interviu a Imperatriz.

_Quer dizer então que ele não conseguiu ajuda-la também? –falou Hinata recordando que o moreno havia prometido á elas naquela noite que encontraria Sakura, mas ele não deve ter conseguido.

_Naquela ocasião, o Imperador a encontrou primeiro e antes que eu me desse conta o casamento já havia sido realizado. Mas não, não posso fazer nada para que Sakura retorne definitivamente. –se pronunciou pela primeira vez o soldado.

_Isso é o que nós vamos ver! –Tenten decidida a montar um plano para ajudar a irmã.

_Não Ten, olhe será melhor que tudo corra bem, aí sim poderei vir com mais frequência.

_Nem me parece a Sakura de antes, desde quando tem medo de homens? –perguntou a mais velha incrédula.

_SAKURAAAA!

_Naruto! –a rosada surpreendeu-se com a presença do loiro que a abraçou a levantando e girando no ar.

Foram criados juntos, mas das irmãs Sakura era a mais próxima dele já que enquanto Hinata era delicada como uma boneca de porcelana e Tenten agressiva como um cavalo selvagem, a rosada era a mais tranquila em relação á ele e mais companheira em suas brincadeiras, por isso se consideravam como irmãos.

_Se bem que desse aí até eu tenho. –bufou Tenten irritada com os berros do loiro.

_Nem sabia que estava aqui.

_Cheguei á pouco, mas só ficarei aqui por hoje.

_AAH QUE DECEPÇÃO! –berrou mais uma vez levando um soco na barriga da morena de coques.

_SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NUNCA PARA DE BERRAR?! –falou gritando mais ainda.

Sakura e até o soldado riram com a briga dos dois enquanto Hinata se mostrava toda preocupada:

_E-está bem Naruto?

_Estou sim, obrigado Hinata pelo menos você se comporta como uma dama. –mandou a indireta fazendo uma cara de choro.


	12. Amor Inocente

Era incrível como apenas estar ali com suas irmãs já a fez se sentir melhor. Estavam no campo de treinamento, a rosada conversava com Hinata e Naruto enquanto Neji e Tenten estavam do lado oposto do campo.

_Então você faz mesmo parte do exército? –perguntou o Hyuga desconfiado.

_Claro que sim! Porque a surpresa? No seu país não há mulheres no campo de batalha?

_Não.

_Devem ser todos capachos do Uchiha como você.

_Para a sua informação, me juntei ao exército porque quis. Diferente dos outros tenho meios para sobreviver sem jamais precisar trabalhar. Mas deixemos isso de lado, que tal duelarmos em troca de uma informação?

_Eu e você? Não me faça rir.

_Vamos lá, ou está com medo de me enfrentar?

_Nunca! –respondeu decidida se colocando de pé. _Sem armas. –avisou, o homem lhe lançou um sorriso irônico e jogou suas espadas e adagas ao chão.

Os outros então se aproximaram para assistir aquela disputa entusiasmados:

_M-mas porque estão fazendo isso? –perguntou a morena de olhos perolados, não gostava de qualquer tipo de violência.

_Só vou provar á este convencido que mulheres podem sim ser melhores que os homens.

_FALA SÉRIO VAI TENTEN, VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM QUE NÓS HOMENS SOMOS MELHORES QUE VOCÊS NESSE QUESITO. –berrou o loiro rindo.

_Cala a boca Naruto, de que lado você está afinal? –falou Sakura.

_POR ACASO SE ESQUECEU DE TODAS AS VEZES QUE EU TE BATI BAKA?! –exclamou Tenten e o loiro se encolheu.

_Vamos direto ao que interessa. –chamou a atenção o moreno.

Tenten então correu até ele e com os punhos fechados passou a golpeá-lo, porém por sua vez o adversário apenas defendia com as palmas de suas mãos abertas. Ficou nesse mesmo movimento até perceber que ela começava a se cansar e a pegando por um dos braços, girou-a fazendo com que ficasse de costas para ele e bem próxima de seu corpo. Um de seus braços a imobilizavam pelo pescoço enquanto o outro segurava sua cabeça como se estivesse mesmo portando alguma arma.

Os que acompanhavam o espetáculo ficaram de boca e aberta e apenas eles puderam ver o sorriso sapeca de Tenten quando ela deu uma cotovelada na barriga do Hyuga e girou de volta acertando-o em cheio com um chute que o jogou a uma distância considerável.

Vitoriosa se aproximou dele:

_E então quem é melhor? –provocou e nem percebeu quando ele lhe deu uma rasteira enquanto estava ali deitado mesmo.

A garota caiu para trás e mais ágil, Neji se pôs sobre ela com um braço de cada lado de seu corpo, um dos joelhos entre as pernas dela, mas mantendo uma distância respeitável de seu rosto.

Ela a encarava perplexa enquanto foi a vez dele mandar aquele sorriso e responder a pergunta que a própria havia feito anteriormente:

_Eu. –se ergueu lhe estendendo a mão que ela fez questão de recusar virando a cara fechada e se levantando sozinha.

_VIRAM SÓ? FALEI QUE OS HOMENS ERAM MELHORES HAHA! –Naruto fez questão de se manifestar.

Tenten o olhou com extinto assassino, sentia-se envergonhada.

_Ei, não precisa ficar com essa cara. Eu mesmo admito que seja uma boa lutadora e que se o nosso exército tivessem mulheres como você, seríamos ainda mais fortes. –o soldado fez questão de dizer e por um momento se encararam, Tenten admirada com sua nobre atitude, até que ele resolveu quebrar o silêncio novamente _Quanto á minha informação, vocês não são irmãs de verdade e gostaria de saber melhor sobre a história de como o pai de vocês as adotaram, ou melhor, adotou a... Hinata é seu nome não? –indagou e todos inclusive a própria se olharam intrigados.

_S-sim.

_E então?

_Espere aí, aonde quer chegar com esse súbito interesse por minha irmã?

_Não posso afirmar nada sem ter certeza dos fatos, mas apenas cumpra sua parte do desafio e responda a minha pergunta. –falou sério.

A morena de coques olhou para a irmã como se pedisse autorização para falar e ela apenas fez que sim com a cabeça:

_Há quase vinte anos atrás meu pai e alguns homens flagraram um casal deixando uma pequena trouxa em um riacho, só que perceberam que havia algo de errado quando escutaram o choro do bebê então resgataram-na rapidamente e viram a pequena e frágil criatura. Os responsáveis por aquilo foram pegos, mas não ousaram confessar o motivo nem o que a criança era deles, eles já morreram. Desde então meu pai tornou-se o responsável por Hinata e mesmo eu sendo a mais velha, ela foi a primeira de nós a ser adotada por ele. –concluiu Tenten.

_Tudo está fazendo sentido... –Neji disse baixo como se estivesse refletindo consigo mesmo.

Ficaram o encarando ansiosos por uma resposta, mas quando ele percebeu desviou do assunto:

_Lamento, mas como disse antes não devo afirmar nada sem ter certeza, porém espero que em breve possa retornar e lhe informar pessoalmente, não é nada com que deva se preocupar Hinata. –falou lhe sorrindo ao final.

Mais tarde, apenas as irmãs estavam reunidas e a mais velha questionou preocupada:

_E quanto á esse casamento ridículo? Aquele Uchiha não tem te maltratado tem?

_Ele é bem grosso e mal educado, contanto que não nos encontremos fica tudo bem, já que não é possível nem ao menos tentar ter uma convivência normal ao se tratar dele.

_Que esquisito. –observou a tímida morena de cabelos azulados.

_Vocês nem fazem ideia. –acrescentou-se lembrando do estranho vício por morte que Sasuke possuía.

_Sakura! Itachi já chegou, devemos retornar agora. -informou o Hyuga.

_Nem deu para matar as saudades de você. Tem certeza que não quer tentar um plano de fuga? É só apagar esse metido aí e até os reforços chegarem para te buscar estarás muito bem escondida. –lhe abraçava apertado Tenten.

_Eu estou ouvindo isso. –falou o soldado.

_Espero que essa situação se resolva o mais breve o possível. –Hinata se despediu.

_SAKURA VOU SENTIR SUA FALTA! –exclamou Naruto tentando segurar o choro a abraçando também.

Sakura pensou mesmo em ficar ali e não pensar em mais nada, mas era exatamente por aquelas pessoas que ela tanto amava que devia retornar, sabia muito bem que Sasuke seria capaz de machuca-los se quisesse.

Subiu na carruagem ajudada por Neji que antes de partir também virou-se para os três:

_Até Naruto, Tenten e Hinata. –mandando um sorriso que acima de tudo transmitia segurança para a morena de olhos perolados.

Em seguida partiram. Ficaram ali mais um tempo na esperança de que voltassem e deixassem a rosada ali, mas eles não voltaram.

Naruto então de repente voltou-se para Tenten com um sorriso malicioso:

_QUAQUER UM NOTARIA O QUANTO VOCÊ FICOU CAIDINHA PELO CABELUDO NÃO FOI TENTEN?!

A morena virou na hora bufando e bateu em sua cabeça com toda a força e acrescentou:

_PARE DE INVENTAR SEU BAKA! E OLHA QUEM FALA, O IMBECIL QUE NUNCA PERCEBEU QUE A HINA É APAIXONADA POR VOCÊ DESDE A INFÂNCIA! –gritou sem pensar se dando conta do que havia feito. _Ops, acho que falei o que não devia. –disse dessa vez baixo e sem graça observando a irmã que praticamente roxa saiu correndo dali.

Naruto observou tudo meio perdido, em seguida correu para onde a morena havia seguido deixando uma Tenten muito arrependida para trás.

Encontra-la não havia sido fácil. Estava sentada á beira de um minúsculo lago que havia no exterior do palácio.

_Hina... –aproximou-se devagar falando baixo.

A garota virou a cara com vergonha, jamais havia tido coragem de se declarar e agora ele descobria daquela forma.

_É verdade aquilo que Tenten disse? –perguntou gentilmente sentando ao lado dela.

Ficaram em silêncio, pareceu uma eternidade até que a morena disse um pequeno e quase imperceptível:

_S-s-sim.

_Nossa, isso me pegou de surpresa. Eu realmente nunca imaginei. Sabe, sempre tive muito respeito com você, sempre quieta no seu canto aceitei que era o seu jeito e me admirava com você sempre cuidando e se preocupando comigo.

Pela primeira vez a morena olhou em seus olhos. E ele continuou:

_Você é linda... e eu sempre achei como ainda acho que é demais para mim. Quero dizer, como um idiota como eu ia merecer alguém tão boa quanto você é. –foi a vez de ele desviar de seu olhar e sentiu a macia mão em seu rosto.

_Não é não Naruto. E se eu sou tão boa assim quanto diz, eu não mereço ter a pessoa que amo ao meu lado? –falou mais tranquila do que esperava.

Em seguida o Uzumaki sorriu e a beijou. Foi breve e quando se separaram Hinata vermelha como sempre foi ficando inconsciente. Naruto a segurou decidido que quando ela despertasse poderia responder a pergunta dela com as palavras certas.


	13. Médica

Chegou exausta, Ino não estava por lá então ela decidiu desabafar com seu velho amigo:

_**Querido Diário,**_

_**Passei por maus bocados ultimamente, mas pelo menos pude rever minha família, foi maravilhoso estar em casa novamente e me dói saber que não voltarei, nem sei por quanto tempo essa palhaçada de falso casamento irá durar! Ao menos tenho que admitir que Sasuke salvou minha vida mesmo que tenha sido só por algum interesse...**_

Resolveu dormir, suas pálpebras já estavam ficando pesadas.

Mesmo Ino não estando lá, Sakura se atreveu a sair do quarto para conhecer melhor o palácio. Continuou seguindo pelo amplo corredor no qual localizava seu próprio quarto e parou diante de uma enorme porta.

Estava aberta e ela pôde reparar em seu conteúdo, várias estantes lotadas de livros. Seus olhos brilharam, antes tinha o hábito de estudar e desde que chegou ali nunca mais pegara em um livro.

Olhou para os lados como uma ladra e entrou silenciosa. Percorrendo as estantes com seus olhos verdes parou na que mais queria: uma coleção de livros medicinais. Um deles em especial lhe chamou mais atenção, porém estava no alto. Sua determinação foi maior então ela pegou uma cadeira que estava ali mesmo e subiu alcançando na ponta dos pés o objeto de ambição.

_O que está fazendo? –a grave voz perguntou próxima de si e com o susto ela acabou se desequilibrando e caindo para trás.

Fechou os olhos esperando o impacto, mas ele não veio e quando tornou a abrir os olhos só encontrou aquele par de ônix lhe encarando enquanto a segurava no colo.

Sem graça saiu de seus braços e tratou de formular uma resposta:

_Bem é que... Sempre me dediquei aos estudos e quando avistei a biblioteca não pude me conter, há muitos livros de medicina bons aqui.

_Se já encontrou o que queria se retire e não o estregue. –falou se referindo ao livro que ela pegara, quer dizer que ela poderia estudá-lo.

Sakura saiu satisfeita apesar de tudo, encontrar com Sasuke ali não foi algo bom, mas ao menos poderia realizar sua leitura.

No dia seguinte estava descendo as escadas e pôde ouvir a conversa dos irmãos que pareciam tratar de algo importante:

_O velho Kamoi morreu. Ele era o principal médico do país, perdê-lo é um desfalque muito grande. –informava Itachi.

_Porém ele não era o único. Há outros médicos. –rebateu o outro despreocupado.

_Mas não tão bons como ele.

Nesse momento Sakura por impulso interviu:

_Se estão precisando de um médico, eu posso sê-lo. –desceu as escadas ficando diante dos Uchihas.

_Desde quando ouve a conversa dos outros cunhada?

_Foi por acaso não é um costume meu.

_Humpf. Vejo que voltou á seu estado normal. –o Imperador disse sério olhando fixamente em seus olhos e depois prosseguiu _Você quer se candidatar a médica?

_Já sou médica. Era a líder do hospital da Fênix e se perderam seu principal médico, porque não substitui-lo por alguém á altura?

_Não sei... Seria dar espaço demais. –observou Itachi desconfiado.

_Não tentei nenhuma fuga desde o casamento, a única coisa que fiz aqui uma certa vez foi cuidar de um ferido, e não é exatamente isso que farei no hospital?

_Ainda assim –

_Então será a nova médica, mas só irá acompanhada por Neji e só voltará na companhia do mesmo, fui claro? –Sasuke respondeu deixando o irmão espantado, ou ele confiava nessa garota ou queria se ver livre dela de uma vez.

_Certo. –Sakura voltou para o seu quarto confiante, finalmente estaria fazendo algo que gosta e ainda ajudaria a população.

_Porque fez isso? Tem me surpreendido irmão, ultimamente fazendo de tudo para essa garota. Ela está te dobrando? Logo você?

_Não diga besteiras! Enquanto ela tiver no hospital, além de estar servindo á alguma coisa ainda é bom para evitar qualquer tentativa de fuga enquanto esse casamento não dura o suficiente. –explicou.

Um mês havia se passado. No começo os humildes cidadãos do país do Dragão estranharam que a Imperatriz em pessoa cuidasse deles no hospital sem distinções, mas logo se admiraram com isso e começaram a idolatrá-la e se perguntavam como alguém tão generosa quanto ela podia ter se casado com Uchiha Sasuke.

_O-brigada majestade. –uma velinha tentava abaixar-se para reverenciá-la.

_Não precisa disto. Aceito sua gratidão, mas se continuar assim voltarás em breve com uma nova dor nas costas. –recomendou e a senhora lhe mandou um sorriso banguelo e foi embora.

_Sakura!

Virou e deu de cara com a loira sorridente:

_Ino, que saudades. Porque sumiu?

_Estava no Rosa Vermelha ensaiando para um número de dança. Fui ao palácio e vi que quase não fica lá, está feliz agora?

_Feliz mesmo só estaria se estivesse em casa, mas é muito gratificante poder ajudar essas pessoas.

_Mas enfim estou vendo que precisa mesmo de mim. –disse com um olhar reprovador á rosada que usava uma calça branca, mas demonstrava sua feminilidade na leve blusa de algodão de mangas compridas que usava.

A loira esperou até que Sakura tivesse um tempinho de folga e continuou a conversa:

_Como anda a convivência lá no palácio?

_Quando vejo o Sasuke é de relance ou então nos esbarramos em algum corredor e se não nos vemos as discussões cessam.

_Entendo... Na verdade ele tem aparecido no Rosa Vermelha para encontrar a nojenta da Karin. –comentou Ino sem jeito.

_Não precisa ficar assim. Não me importo com isso, quero é distância do Uchiha.

A noite estava abafada e calorosa, Sakura virava de um lado para o outro na cama e não conseguia dormir de maneira alguma.

Levantou-se com sua delicada camisola azul clara e colocou um hobby da mesma cor sobre ela e saiu para beber água e tomar um vento, reparara que agora, menos guardas ficavam á espreita de seus aposentos.

Depois de matar sua sede, foi ao saguão para subir novamente ao seu quarto quando o viu: estava com a cara fechada e trazia na mão uma espada suja de sangue.

Se olharam por um tempo e Sakura fez um comentário:

_Mesmo sendo médica não consegui desvendar essa sua doença.

_Engraçado. Você não parecia se questionar sobre isso quando matei aqueles caras que a sequestraram. –aproximou-se dela num rápido movimento lhe estendendo a espada e ela recuou para que não a tocasse.

_Há uma grande diferença entre matar verdadeiros culpados á matar pessoas inocentes. –ela rebateu mantendo o olhar fixo na espada que ele havia abaixado.

_Não há inocentes, todos são culpados por algo. –falou devagar quase num sussurro, o olhar sádico enquanto se aproximava ainda mais dela e segurava uma mecha de seu cabelo entre os dedos da outra mão.

Sakura tremeu não só pela inesperada aproximação quanto pelo pensamento óbvio de que aquilo não poderia resultar em algo bom. Então ela saiu de perto, mas ele a puxou novamente pela cintura prensando seu corpo entre o dele e a parede.

_Não me ignore. –ele disse apenas com um olhar autoritário.

Ficaram em silêncio pelo que pareceu um longo período se encarando. Depois os olhos escuros dele mudaram o foco e ele observava agora sua boca rosada e sem se dar conta disso se aproximava enquanto ainda a segura fortemente perto de si. Se aproximou... Sakura sentia sua respiração cada vez mais próxima e se deixou levar também... até que quando suas bocas iam se tocar...

_Mas que barulheira é essa? –perguntou Itachi esfregando as costas de uma das mãos nos olhos, parecia uma criança emburrada.

Sasuke se afastou bruscamente e a rosada corada, pôs-se a subir correndo para o seu quarto, no qual fechou a porta com força atrás de si.

Itachi se deu conta do que estava acontecendo e dirigindo um olhar malicioso ao caçula perguntou:

_O que eu atrapalhei?

_Nada. Você me salvou de cometer uma loucura isso sim. –respondeu exasperado sumindo também.

Itachi ficou ali mais um tempo, se antes achava agora tinha certeza, existia algo entre esses dois.


	14. Tentação

Estava inconformada, como aquele Uchiha se atrevia a segurá-la e quase beijá-la daquela forma? Ficou ainda mais irritada com si mesma por ter cedido por um momento também e pensar que se Itachi não tivesse aparecido, talvez algo tivesse acontecido... Não! Não permitiria que isso acontecesse, afinal, tratava-se de Uchiha Sasuke o cruel e sanguinário Imperador!

Naquela manhã levantou-se mais cedo do que o costume e foi para o hospital acompanhada pelo Hyuga, sempre calado ao seu lado.

Chegando lá, já haviam muitas pessoas para serem atendidas então ela logo deu início ao seu atendimento médico.

As pessoas lhe tratavam muito bem, mas Sakura notava as dificuldades que eles enfrentavam e se admirava que mesmo ainda tendo pouco a ofereciam o que podiam para agradece-la por ter cuidado de um filho ou pais debilitados.

Sasuke não era mesmo um bom Imperador, do que adianta ter o exército mais forte para proteger seus domínios se internamente os habitantes passavam por maus bocados?

Ela sempre negava claro. Sentia algo bom dentro de si quando os ajudava, a ideia de que tudo aquilo se recompensaria em algo maior.

Teria ficado até mais tempo no hospital, mas os próprios médicos lhe avisavam que ela já havia cumprido um turno muito grande, na verdade eles não queriam era levar broncas do Imperador.

Então ao entardecer ela estava indo embora, o moreno de cabelos compridos já estava lhe aguardando. Acenou com a cabeça e mal começaram seu percurso, a Imperatriz foi surpreendida com uma voz:

_Que pena, eu ia ao hospital para receber um tratamento, mas a melhor médica saiu. –virou-se e deu de cara com Gaara.

_Estás bem? –perguntou checando se ele precisava mesmo de ajuda ou se estava apenas brincando.

_Na verdade agora que te vi estou bem melhor.

Sakura corou com o comentário era impressionante o dom que Gaara tinha de deixá-la sem graça.

O Hyuga percebendo o clima que se estabelecia interviu:

_Com licença, mas devemos retornar Sakura.

_Ah, eu posso acompanhá-la até o palácio. –sugeriu o ruivo.

_Não acho que Sasuke aprovará a ideia. –respondeu ainda o soldado.

_Eu me entendo com ele Neji. Obrigada, pode ir. –a rosada praticamente enxotou seu guarda-costas que saiu incerto, realmente Sasuke não gostaria nada daquilo.

Conversaram muito o caminho todo e num determinado momento quando estavam chegando ao palácio um grupo de crianças parou Sakura e deram-lhe um grande abraço:

_Obrigado Imperatriz Sakura. –dizia um dos menininhos que ela havia cuidado.

_Quando eu crescer, quero ser como ela! –admirava uma garotinha.

_Queria ter cabelos cor de rosa. –protestava uma outra emburrada.

_Não tem de que queridos. Suas mães sabem que estão aqui?

A maior parte deles fizeram um não com a cabeça.

_Então voltem logo, antes que elas as coloquem de castigo! Vão, vão! –disse amigável como se oferecesse cobertura para a fuga deles que correram sorrindo.

Gaara observou toda aquela cena calado um pouco mais afastado e quando todos já haviam partido comentou com a rosada:

_Eles gostam mesmo de você. –continuaram caminhando.

_Crianças são pequenas criaturas cheias de luzes. E a infância também é a melhor faze de nossas vidas.

_Tem razão. Serás uma boa mãe. –falou e os dois encararam-se por um tempo e depois voltaram a caminhar adentrando no jardim da frente do palácio.

Sasuke estava em seu escritório analisando vários documentos enquanto Itachi o ajudava, mas sempre que olhava para o irmão via este lhe dirigir um olhar malicioso e desconfiado:

_Que droga! Até quando vai ficar aí me olhando desse jeito? –se exaltou o caçula irritado.

_Até quando você admitir que se sente atraído por sua esposa de cabelos rosa. –respondeu neutro.

_Argh! Não me sinto atraído por ela, é que o fato dela me desafiar me deixa nervoso.

_Entendi. Ela te atraí por ser a única mulher que tem coragem de te confrontar. –concluiu Itachi.

_Desisto. –Sasuke disse por fim saindo do local e batendo a porta com força deixando para trás seu irmão que ria com a reação dele.

Enquanto isso, Gaara e Sakura continuavam dando voltas pelo jardim e o ruivo insistia no assunto:

_E então, você e Sasuke não planejam ter filhos?

_Eh... mas é claro que sim! Nós ainda somos jovens não há motivo para ter pressa. –respondeu sem graça, mentir nunca foi seu forte e como esconder que aquilo jamais deveria acontecer, pois o casamento era falso?

_Seria maravilhoso ver uma garotinha de cabelos róseos correndo pela casa, ou um menininho ruivo.

Sakura ia responder algo quando reparou bem no que ele disse "menininho ruivo"? Ele não estava se referindo aos filhos dela e de Sasuke. Não encontrou palavras e percebeu que ele se aproximava de seu rosto.

_A que devo a honra desta visita Sabaku? –a firme voz se fez presente e o ruivo se afastou na hora, disfarçando pôs-se a falar:

_Encontrei Sakura por acaso e insisti para que ela me deixasse acompanhá-la. E então agora conversávamos. –fez uma pausa enquanto o Imperador se aproximava se colocando ao lado de sua esposa. _Quando você, Sasuke Uchiha o "grande símbolo de virilidade" terá seus herdeiros. Não acha que já está atrasado não? –o ruivo deu ênfase á suas palavras, queria mesmo tirar o Uchiha do sério.

O outro apenas apertou ainda mais Sakura perto de si pela cintura e respondeu calmamente olhando bem nos olhos verdes de Gaara:

_Não eu não acho. Ainda temos muito tempo, mas devo acrescentar que ensaiamos a concepção de nossos herdeiros toda noite não é meu bem? –Sakura não acreditava que Sasuke havia dito aquilo. Aquelas palavras teriam um grande impacto cômico se não tivessem sido pronunciadas por ele.

O ruivo ficou sem graça enquanto tudo o que a Imperatriz queria era cavar um buraco e sumir dali, suas bochechas ardiam.

_Bem, já a trouxe á salvo. Até mais Sakura e "Vossa Majestade".

Assim que o visitante sumiu, Sakura desvencilhou-se do aperto em que estava presa e logo o questionou:

_Como você se atreve á dizer coisas desse tipo, ainda mais para visitas! –ainda estava vermelha com certeza.

_Desculpe se te envergonhei na frente de seu queridinho, mas ele está se tornando cada dia mais abusado. –respondeu sarcástico.

_Ah! E antes que me esquece, não faça nada com Neji, fui eu quem o fez me deixar sozinha com Gaara. –falou com o intuito de provocá-lo. _E devo acrescentar também que não cumpre seus deveres como Imperador, muitos habitantes encontram-se em situação miserável.

_Desde quando interfere no que eu faço ou não em minha nação?! Itachi estava certo, não podia ter te dado tanta liberdade, então amanhã não volta ao hospital. Aprenda a me respeitar primeiro. –disse a segurando com força pelo braço. _Volte já á seu quarto e não saia de lá. –parecia um pai brigando com sua filha adolescente.

Sakura puxou seu braço de volta e se retirou com uma postura rígida, não se rebaixaria á ele.

Foi informado de que sua esposa não havia comido, ela tinha o tirado do sério, mas precisava aprender a temê-lo novamente.

Então dirigiu-se ao quarto dela. Ela não estava lá. Encaminhou-se até a sala de banho, abriu um pouco a porta de modo que ele poderia vê-la, mas Sakura não havia notado sua presença ainda.

A rosada estava distraída enquanto massageava sua pele, passando um creme rosa claro, provavelmente o que lhe conferia aquele cheiro de cereja.

Sasuke assistia admirado com a beleza dela, a pele clara e aparentemente macia como uma seda, estava nua enquanto suas mãos percorriam agora suas coxas espalhando-o em sua pele. E então mais do que nunca ele desejou que fossem suas próprias mãos percorrendo aquele corpo.


	15. Consumação

Sakura havia ido tomar um banho para relaxar e refletir. Primeiro Gaara lhe flertava descaradamente e depois Sasuke ainda aparecia e dizia aqueles absurdos. Estavam querendo enlouquece-la só podia!

Mas o que mais lhe estressou era o Uchiha proibi-la de voltar ao hospital, logo agora que ela estava ajudando os outros e sendo reconhecida por isso.

Depois de terminar, fez o que pôde para tirar a umidade dos longos fios cor de rosa com uma toalha e enrolou outra em torno de seu corpo que já se encontrava seco.

Quando retornou para escolher uma camisola para vestir, deu de cara com Sasuke que estava diante da grande janela que havia no quarto. A luz da lua iluminava sua pálida pele e ressaltava o tom azulado de seus cabelos negros. Vestido todo de branco como sempre, a camisa de mangas compridas era transparente o suficiente para garantir uma boa visão de seu físico exemplar. Ele se voltou para ela, que não soube identificar o brilho diferente que seu olhar possuía.

_Sasuke? O-o que está fazendo aqui? –perguntou incerta.

O moreno não respondeu, apenas aproximou-se e andou em torno dela que apertou os braços á frente ao seu corpo por causa da toalha, estava envergonhada e arrepiou-se quando ele lhe tocou levemente tirando os cabelos que escondiam um pouco de sua face.

Ficou diante dela e quando seus rostos estavam bem próximos Sakura se afastou, confusa com o que ele pretendia.

_Sasuke! Saia ou eu vou...vou...gritar! –ameaçou sentindo-se sem saída.

_Boa sorte. Quem sabe alguém apareça disposto á salvar a Imperatriz de seu marido. –disse pela primeira vez, enquanto seu olhar continuava inflexível e caminhava lentamente em direção á rosada.

Não tinha para onde correr, Sasuke logo a cercou novamente . Uma de suas mãos passou por seu pescoço parando na nuca e selou seus lábios nos dela calidamente. Sakura estava tensa, tentou se distanciar, mas ele a mantinha por perto com as mãos em suas costas.

_Você deixou bem claro que coisas desse tipo não aconteceriam entre nós. –falou ofegante se lembrando da noite após o casamento.

_Estou apenas... provando do que me pertence. –ele rebateu beijando-a novamente, dessa vez mais desesperado e logo sua língua pediu passagem, que relutantemente concedida, permitiu-lhe explorar aquela boca até então desconhecida.

Suas mãos desceram apertando-a ainda mais contra si e pôde constatar o que havia percebido antes: sua pele era macia e... aconchegante. Mas ainda existia a toalha que lhe impedia de desfrutar totalmente além do fato de que a garota não tirava as mãos da frente do próprio corpo.

Após ele próprio ter cessado o ardente beijo, pois seu fôlego não aguentaria mais muito tempo, afastou-se e retirou a camisa. Sakura envergonhada preferiu desviar o olhar enquanto suas bochechas coravam.

Então o Imperador pegou as pequenas mãos dela e as afastou de seu tronco. Quando a rosada percebeu que ele tentava lhe tirar a toalha afastou-o novamente:

_Não...não Sasuke. –sua voz era fraca.

_Shiuu... Será que não pode ao menos uma vez se calar e obedecer? –apesar de tudo as palavras foram pronunciadas de forma leve.

Ele a conduziu para a cama e puxou a única coisa que cobria sua nudez. Antes que protestasse, jogou-a na cama e se colocou sobre ela segurando seus braços acima de sua cabeça deixando Sakura imobilizada.

_Bem melhor. –comentou se abaixando para percorrer o pescoço feminino bom beijos e mordiscadas que seguiram pela clavícula, colo e continuou até chegar em seus seios medianos.

Brincava com eles enquanto na mente da Imperatriz rondavam várias coisas: o fato de aquilo ser errado, já que não tinham nenhuma obrigação como casal e o fato de seu marido ser um mau caráter. Se Tenten soubesse provavelmente á daria um tapa na cara para lhe trazer de volta á consciência e para que impedisse qualquer atitude precipitada. Porém por outro lado, havia sido acertada em cheio por sensações até então desconhecidas, talvez por nunca ter tido esse contato com nenhum homem, mas elas só se intensificavam mais á medida em que o Uchiha descia com seus movimentos e quando ele tocou seu ponto mais vulnerável, ela parou de pensar, tudo foi apagado de sua mente.

As atenções dele haviam se voltado para a intimidade dela agora. Sentia-a estremecer á medida em que sugava seu clitóris, hora deslizava sua língua por sua cavidade. Deslizou um de seus dedos para dentro dela só para se certificar de que ela estava mesmo pronta, já que não podia mais esperar para tê-la para si.

Sakura abriu os olhos no momento em que ele cessara seus movimentos e pôde assistir enquanto ele se despia. Seu coração gelou ao ver seu membro visivelmente excitado. Agora que não poderia escapar, até porque nem teria tempo, mal o Uchiha retirou sua última peça de roupa, já a segurava afastando suas pernas e se afundava de uma vez.

A sensação de ser preenchida veio acompanhada de uma dor insuportável e de um grito também. Sasuke em seguida se retirou quase que por completo, adentrando bruscamente logo após, acariciava suas coxas e nádegas á medida que repetia o movimento até que ela se acostumasse com ele dentro de si. Quando a rosada parou de choramingar ao decorrer do que ele fazia, começou a aumentar a velocidade dos movimentos.

A dor logo foi substituída por uma queimação diferente era... boa e prazerosa. Sem que se desse conta seu corpo começou a acompanhar os movimentos que ele realizava e os baixos gemidos começaram a escapar de sua boca enquanto seus pensamentos se tornavam ainda mais turvos.

Intensificando ainda mais as investidas, Sasuke notou quando os braços da Imperatriz que antes estavam jogados na cama alcançaram seus ombros lhe puxando para baixo e assim ele fez. Ela enlaçou as pernas em sua cintura, sua mão agora acariciava seus cabelos negros enquanto a outra percorria suas musculosas costas, as unhando de vez em quando. Passou á ouvir também os leves gemidos dela:

_Sa...su..ke...

Penetrando-a com a maior agilidade possível, sentiu-a se contrair em torno de si ao mesmo tempo em que ele próprio se derramava dentro dela. Permaneceram naquele abraço por mais algum tempo, cansados e com a respiração entrecortada.

Um pouco depois, Sasuke retirou-se de dentro dela, vestiu-se e antes de sair a cobriu com um lençol, olhando nos olhos verdes que ainda estavam acordados.

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura acordou com uma incômoda dor em suas pernas. E lembrou-se do que havia acontecido.

Levantou-se e foi banhar-se. Refletia e ao contrário do que pensou, não se arrependia, na verdade nem saberia dizer como seria olhar para a cara de Sasuke depois de tudo.

Quando retornou, Ino estava olhando abismada para a cama, na verdade para os lençóis manchados de sangue.

_O que foi isso?!

A Imperatriz ficou muito corada e sem graça de falar sobre aquilo, mesmo sabendo que a loira deveria ter um amplo conhecimento sobre o assunto:

_Eh... Bem... Consumamos nosso casamento! –falou de uma vez, não tinha coragem de encarar a amiga.

_Eu não acredito! Mas como? Ele não te forçou, não é? –perguntou preocupada caso o Uchiha tivesse cometido alguma barbaridade.

_Não...

_E então como foi?! –perguntou a outra eufórica.

_Foi bom. Quer dizer...afinal, foi a primeira vez não é? –respondeu sem graça.

_Ah! Já vi que você gostou! Ai que orgulho! –Ino celebrou a abraçando deixando Sakura com uma cara de tacho.

Havia realmente valido á pena, se surpreendeu. Sakura havia se mostrado mais do que ele imaginava, jamais esperava que aquela irritante um dia o satisfaria tanto na cama.

_Sasuke, estou falando com você! –Itachi lhe chamava.

_O que é?!

_Eu é que lhe pergunto desde ontem está mais disperso do que nunca.

_Não é nada. Nada! –respondeu exasperado.

Sakura e Ino haviam descido para procurar Sasuke. Ela não abriria mão de seu lugar no hospital assim tão fácil, porém mal imaginavam que estavam indo direto ao encontro de uma desagradável visita.


	16. Se entregando

Desceram as escadas e deram de cara com uma mulher: era ruiva, usava um elaborado vestido cor de vinho, a maquiagem era elegante e ressaltava seus olhos também vermelhos. Sakura sentiu que já havia visto aquela mulher que sorriu sarcástica para elas e falou para Ino:

_Ino? Vejo que conseguiu uma boca livre aqui no palácio.

_Estou aqui como companhia para a Imperatriz. Aliás, esta é Uchiha Sakura, Sakura esta é Karin. –apresentou-as fazendo questão de destacar o novo sobrenome da rosada.

_Então essa coisinha é a Imperatriz? Agora compreendo mesmo o motivo de Sasuke ter se casado com você, apenas para obter o posto como Imperador. –falou a ruiva com sua voz irritante e ar de superioridade.

_Cale a boca tomate estragado! –gritou Ino, não permitiria que aquela coisa ofendesse sua amiga.

_Só estou me referindo à verdade e Sakura tem plena consciência dela não é minha querida? –continuou jogando seu veneno para a rosada.

Sakura inspirou, a loira a observou sabendo que ela estava ficando tensa e então a Imperatriz pronunciou pela primeira vez:

_Não me interessa se você é amante do Sasuke, o que me surpreende muito já que sempre achei que ele fosse alguém exigente no quesito amoroso, mas se ele escolheu você isso contraria o meu pensamento. Porém mesmo a contragosto, sou a Imperatriz aqui e se você vai ficar me ofendendo na minha cara eu mesma a colocarei pra fora á pontapés. –soou incrivelmente fria e como se fizesse pouco caso, o que irritou a ruiva e espantou ela própria, talvez estivesse aprendendo com o jeito de Sasuke.

Karin ia dar uma resposta quando Itachi adentrou o local:

_Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Karin?

_Itachi! Está víbora veio aqui para provocar a Sakura. –testemunhou Ino ao moreno.

_Não viria aqui por algo tão insignificante, vim para ver meu Imperador. –disse inocente ressaltando o pronome "meu" olhando fixamente para a rosada.

_Em primeiro lugar, meu irmão não pode receber visitas agora e em segundo, quando ele quiser vê-la ele irá até você, não deve vir aqui, então queira se retirar. –pronunciou o Uchiha sério.

A ruiva virou-se com o nariz empinado e saiu.

Sakura apenas esperou a visita se retirar e seguiu para o escritório de Sasuke em passos firmes.

_Sakura! –a loira a chamou, mas ela pareceu não ouvir.

_O que ela tem? -perguntou Itachi interessado aproximando-se de Ino.

_Ela vai falar com Sasuke sobre ele tê-la tirado de seu cargo no hospital e com os últimos acontecimentos entre eles, essa visita inesperada só vai deixar as coisas mais tensas.

_Quais são esses últimos acontecimentos entre eles? –perguntou intrigado perguntando com as mesmas palavras que a garota havia usado.

_Eles finalmente... tiveram sua lua de mel. –sussurrou e deu uma piscadela no final.

_Sabia que havia algo. –comentou dando um lindo sorriso de canto.

Ela nem se deu o trabalho de bater na porta, apenas adentrou bruscamente fazendo com que o Imperador apenas desviasse o olhar dos papéis que estava lendo voltando-se para eles em seguida.

_Ter que suportar esse casamento é uma coisa, mas aturar os desaforos de sua meretriz particular é totalmente fora de questão. –exclamou mais nervosa do que pretendia, o moreno não a olhou apenas questionou:

_Á que se refere?

_Karin. Ela estava aqui para vê-lo, mas se contentou em me mandar provocações. Será que já não tenho motivos para me revoltar o suficiente?

_Ela não devia ter vindo, quanto ás suas revoltas não você não tem esses motivos. Eu sim, cheio de trabalho enquanto uma certa criatura de cabelo rosa não cala a boca. –ainda não a olhava.

_Então tenho uma solução para isso: me deixe voltar ao hospital e ficará livre de mim por um bom tempo. –propôs.

Pela primeira vez, ele largou o documento que lia e a olhava de um jeito desafiador. Levantou-se caminhando em sua direção:

_Isso vai depender. Devolvo seu cargo no hospital se você me der o que eu quero.

A rosada abriu a boca para reclamar algo, mas desistiu enquanto ele a jogava contra a porta a trancando e colava seu corpo no dela saboreando seus lábios com desejo.

Diferente da noite anterior, dessa vez Sakura estava mais á vontade e sua língua disputava o controle numa batalha contra a dele e então Sasuke percebeu que ela também o queria.

Continuaram o beijo e em seguida o Uchiha desceu a boca ao seu pescoço dando-lhe leves chupões sentindo seu agradável perfume de cereja e ela por sua vez, mantinha os braços ao redor de seu pescoço fazendo um carinho em sua nuca.

Abaixou um pouco seu vestido para que pudesse abocanhar seus seios enquanto ela começava com seus leves gemidos. Depois a ergueu carregando-a até sua mesa onde afastou as pilhas de papéis com um dos braços derrubando no chão a maioria deles.

Deitou-a lá de barriga para cima, tomou seus lábios mais uma vez, levantou as camadas da saia de seu vestido, abaixou sua roupa íntima em seguida arriou suas próprias calças e a penetrou de uma só vez segurando seus tornozelos um de cada lado, deixando-a totalmente exposta ás suas rápidas e profundas investidas.

Não demorou muito para que ambos atingissem a sua libertação juntos. Sakura sentou-se arrumando sua saia, Sasuke estava de costas encontrava-se ofegante também.

_Amanhã você pode voltar ao hospital.

Um mês havia se passado, Sakura estava satisfeita já que voltara á seu cargo de médica no hospital dos Dragões.

A relação entre ela e Sasuke também havia se estreitado, ele continuava com sua prática macabra com mortes, mas quando se encontravam sozinhos entre quatro paredes ela se esquecia desses atos reprovadores e mesmo que não o amasse era um sentimento incontrolável, como se ele jogasse um feitiço sobre ela, e então tirando esses momentos de entrega, os dois nem ao menos trocavam palavras entre eles.

Uma noite porém, estavam suados e respiravam com certa dificuldade. A rosada estava recostada em seu peito e lhe perguntou:

_Por que você faz isso... por que mata? –sentiu-o ficar tenso, ela precisava saber o que havia por trás daquela maluca e compulsória mania.

_Isso não lhe diz respeito. –cortou-a enquanto se sentava bruscamente, mas ela colocou a mão em seus ombros o impedindo.

_Uma trégua vai... me dê apenas uma boa razão para justificar isso que você faz.

Ele estreitou os olhos para si como se procurasse ler suas reais intenções e então levantou-se de uma vez, se vestiu e logo saiu do quarto.

A rosada ficou lá sozinha e perdida em seus devaneios, foi até um velho baú onde encontrou seu melhor amigo:

_**Querido Diário,**_

_**Puxa, faz tempo que não o escrevo. O trabalho no hospital é bem desgastante, as pessoas precisam de mim e me alegra muito poder ajudá-las. Posso ver de perto também o que elas sofrem tendo que trabalhar exaustivamente para poder cumprir as metas dos abusivos impostos e ainda sustentar suas famílias... e o maior e talvez único responsável por isso é meu marido Uchiha Sasuke. Suas atitudes como Imperador não são mesmo nada nobres. Sem falar em sua doentia compulsão por matar, ás vezes chego mais tarde ou olho pela janela e vejo-o vagando por aí com as vestes manchadas de vermelho... isso me horroriza muito e sinto bem lá no fundo que não seja nenhum distúrbio psicológico, mas sim algo causado por alguma situação que ele enfrentou em seu passado... Tento descobrir, porém não é nada fácil desvendar o misterioso Imperador.**_

_**Os únicos momentos em que ele se mostra sem barreiras e carinhoso é quando estamos... juntos intimamente como qualquer outro casal. No começo me culpava por me entregar aquele homem totalmente sem escrúpulos sem ter por ele nenhum sentimento, o único motivo sendo apenas o desejo, mas eu não posso negar que adoro a sensação de tocá-lo e de senti-lo dentro de mim. Sei que estou pecando dessa forma tão obscena, porém não é algo que eu possa controlar, meu corpo não obedece aos meus comandos e parece que até mesmo aquele homem tão frio quanto o gelo se derrete em meus braços...**_

_E então irmão? Você sabe que o tempo que precisava manter esse casamento já passou. Abandonará sua querida esposa?

_Ela ainda tem me sido útil. –respondeu prontamente. _Como está a situação dos devedores? –mudou de assunto o que não passou despercebido pelo irmão que ria internamente com a ideia de que o caçula não queria mesmo se separar de Sakura.


	17. Investigando

O único som presente no quarto mal iluminado eram os ofegantes gemidos vindos do casal sobre a cama. O moreno estava sentado com as pernas esticadas e a mulher de cabelos estranhamente rosas, sentada sobre ele com as pernas cruzadas ao seu redor. Movimentavam-se em sincronia e beijavam-se sem pudor. Quando atingiram seu ápice, ele deixou-se cair sobre a cama de costas a levando junto.

Sakura, a bela rosada que agora se encontrava deitada ao lado de seu marido e Imperador Sasuke, aproveitou e passou a observar seus traços: o nariz delicado, os lábios numa linha fina, seus olhos agora se encontravam fechados, parecia tão mais calmo e sereno.

Bonito, sim era muito bonito. E depois que passou a partilhar dessas noites com ele reparou em algo até então desconhecido, havia um aspecto fosco, algo que impedia seu olhar negro de brilhar.

Ele em si era algo que a intrigava, lindo, poderoso e tão... cruel. Tomou uma decisão: descobriria o que lhe atormentava, o que o levava á agir assim, decidia enquanto passava uma das mãos pelos rebeldes cabelos dele.

Neji não estava, tinha algo haver com uma importante reunião de família. Então seria a oportunidade perfeita, juntamente com Ino foi ao hospital apenas para avisar que ela não iria cumprir seu turno hoje.

_E então, para onde nós vamos afinal? –perguntou Ino curiosa.

_Vou lhe dizer, talvez você mesma possa me adiantar alguma coisa. Quero descobrir a verdade por trás de Uchiha Sasuke.

_Não entendi, que interesse é esse?

_Imagino que você já tenha visto ou notado algo estranho no palácio algum dia. Estou me referindo á Sasuke, ele comete certos delitos...

_Bem, já o vi em trajes questionáveis e Itachi já desabafou comigo sobre estar preocupado com um vício do irmão.

_Exatamente. Um vício nada comum e eu quero saber o porquê.

_Realmente não posso ajudar em nada, mas o que você tem em mente?

_Temari disse que cresceu junto dos irmãos Uchiha. Talvez ela possa explicar desde quando esse comportamento começou, já que na maioria das vezes eles começam na infância. –Sakura explicou seu plano e foram até a casa dos Sabaku.

Chegaram, Sakura agradeceu mentalmente por Temari estar sozinha. Seria constrangedor encontrar Gaara novamente.

_Aceitam um chá? –perguntou a loira educada que usava um vestido ousado com um profundo decote.

_Não obrigada. –a Imperatriz recusou, na verdade hoje seu apetite não estava nada bom.

_Não se incomode, estou de dieta. –disse Ino sussurrando a última parte.

_Bem... E então, como andam as coisas no palácio?

_Se acertando. Na verdade eu queria... –Sakura procurava as palavras.

_Sakura gostaria de saber como Sasuke era durante a infância, você sabe uma curiosidade natural para saber como serão os herdeiros.

"Essa não!" –pensou a rosada, mas uma vez alguém tocava nesse assunto de herdeiros, o que a deixava envergonhada.

_Ah compreendo. Sasuke sempre foi quieto e curioso, apegado á Itachi como um bom irmão caçula. Nunca foi de sorrir com frequência, gostava de utilizar sua inteligência nos estudos e se dedicava cegamente nas práticas de luta. Esforçava-se ao máximo para obter a atenção do pai, mas este sempre teve uma preferência óbvia pelo mais velho. Sua mãe faleceu e daí até a morte de seu pai quando ele já estava na adolescência, se fechou ainda mais, tornando-se o Sasuke que conhecemos hoje.

Passaram mais um tempo conversando, tentando arrancar mais alguma informação importante de Temari sem que ela desconfiasse, mas não obtiveram sucesso.

_E agora? Temari não pôde esclarecer muito as coisas. O que faremos?

Sakura refletiu e uma lâmpada pareceu acender-se em sua cabeça, a próxima vítima de seus questionários estava no palácio.

Foram até a cozinha e seu sorriso se alargou ao vê-la ali:

_Chyo!

_Oh Sakura! –abraçaram-se por um tempo, realmente tinha muito carinho pela aquela senhora.

_Do que precisa?

_Preciso de respostas que talvez só você possa me dar. Sabes muito bem do que Sasuke é capaz e o que ele faz frequentemente matando pessoas por um tipo de necessidade. –a senhora lhe olhou espantada por um momento e a Imperatriz pôde prosseguir _Pois bem, você deve trabalhar aqui há anos e talvez possa me responder como e quando isso começou?

Chyo pareceu incerta enquanto recordava-se dos vários anos trabalhando no palácio.

_Sei que o senhor Uchiha não tinha um bom relacionamento com Sasuke, mas e quanto á sua mãe? –pressionou-a um pouco.

_Mikoto era linda, deslumbrante, meiga, gentil e corajosa. Ela se casou com Fugaku por causa de um acordo feito pela família. Eram tão opostos, ele realmente não prestava, mas ainda assim foram abençoados com dois filhos perfeitos. Enquanto Itachi sempre esteve nas graças do pai e se assemelhava mais com ele, Sasuke sempre foi a versão masculina de sua mãe e muito próximo á ela. Eu tive a oportunidade de cuidar dos dois, pegá-los no colo e niná-los. –falava como se sentisse saudades de tê-los sobre seus cuidados daquela forma.

_Do que a senhora Mikoto morreu? –dessa vez Ino perguntou.

_Disseram que teve uma parada cardíaca fulminante. O clima ficou ainda pior com sua morte, alguns anos depois Fugaku foi morto por mercenários de um país inimigo e então Sasuke assumiu o posto do pai. Daí eu passei uns anos fora e quando retornei, ele já fazia o que faz.

A rosada ouvira tudo atenta e agora mais do que nunca queria descobrir tudo e sua curiosidade natural não havia de impedi-la.

_Certo, será que o choque de perder os pais que fizeram Sasuke se transformar no que é?

_Pode ser, mas ainda há algo faltando...

_E qual será seu próximo passo?

_Falar com a única pessoa que conhece mais profundamente o Sasuke e em quem ele mais confia.

_Acha mesmo que Itachi se abriria com você á esse respeito? –perguntou a loira duvidando.

_Não me custa tentar.

_Com licença. –batia na porta da biblioteca levemente.

_Entre cunhada.

_Será que podemos conversar?

_Sobre o que?

_Seu irmão.

_Me impressiona que queira falar sobre ele, até um tempo atrás vocês dois não se suportavam.

_Realmente. Itachi, quero saber o que aconteceu no passado que deixou Sasuke tão amargo e bom... provocou seus hábitos sangrentos?

O moreno pareceu ficar tenso, desviando seu olhar do dela. Ele bufou pensando no que dizer:

_Se ele não se abriu com você, não serei eu quem irá fazê-lo. Além do que, se Sasuke confia em mim é justamente porque eu não saio por aí espalhando suas experiências. –a cortou educadamente, só ele conseguia acabar com a graça de alguém sem a pessoa se sentir ofendida.

_O que houve? –disse o Imperador adentrando de surpresa o local.

_Irmão! Estávamos justamente falando sobre você. Sua esposa quer saber mais sobre seu passado... agora se me permitirem, irei deixar os pombinhos á sós. –falou saindo.

_Meu passado é? E porque não me questionou diretamente? –perguntou com o tom de ameaça implícito em sua voz.

_Eu já tentei saber por você, mas se recusou a me responder.

_E isso já não é o suficiente para que deixasse isso de lado?! Não se cansa de me desafiar não é garota? ! Sua coragem realmente me admira.

Ela apenas baixou a cabeça, mas não se daria por vencida assim tão fácil. Enquanto saia, ele a puxou pelo braço:

_Deixe as coisas que não lhe convém para lá, será mais seguro á todos. –apertou ainda mais seu braço, á tempos não o via assim nervoso e francamente não gostaria de presenciá-lo novamente.

Lá embaixo encontrou Ino e lhe contou o que havia acontecido.

_Puxa, estamos num beco sem saída. –Sakura apenas acenou levemente a cabeça e a loira reparou bem em suas feições, estava pálida. _Ai, ai, ai Sakura! Você mal se alimentou hoje e agora está mais branca que um papel, venha vamos comer alguma coisa. –disse segurando levemente seu pulso.

_Me deixa Ino! –a rosada desvencilhou e afastou-se irritada.

Ino ficou surpresa e viu quando os olhos verdes de Sakura perdiam o foco, seus membros enfraqueciam e ela ia ao chão inconsciente.

_Ai meu Deus, Sakura! –corria até ela enquanto gritava por socorro. _SOCORRO, ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!

_Ino? O que-

_Itachi! Ela desmaiou!

O moreno a pegou nos braços e a levou ao quarto da mesma. Ino havia ido chamar ajuda.

Voltava ao palácio, mas uma vez havia sucumbido a sua ânsia por morte. Quando retornou tudo estava silencioso e quando subia as escadas, viu que seu irmão lhe aguardava preocupado:

_Finalmente você chegou. Sua esposa passou mal, uma médica já a atendeu. –deu licença para que ele adentrasse o cômodo no qual a Imperatriz estava deitada na cama pálida e com lágrimas pelo rosto, Ino ao seu lado chorando também com um sorriso em sua face.

_Majestade, não há com o que se preocupar. Apenas tomar os cuidados necessários que sua mulher precisará estando nesse estado. –informou a médica conforme ele se aproximava intrigado.

_Qual estado? –perguntou olhando para Sakura, não sabia identificar o que iluminava seus olhos naquele momento.

_Meus parabéns, sua esposa está grávida.


	18. Paternidade

Sakura se surpreendeu com a notícia. Não que ela não soubesse as chances disso acontecer quando se deitava com Sasuke, mas sempre quis ser mãe um dia, só não esperava que esse dia chegaria tão cedo e que ficaria grávida de alguém que até pouco tempo atrás ela não aturava.

Olhou para Sasuke, ele estava a observando com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, hesitante. Foram segundos, minutos de silêncio até que a médica se pronunciou:

_Bem, meu trabalho já está feito, agora Sakura precisa de repouso e se alimentar bem. Volto daqui algumas semanas para examiná licença majestade.

Ino abraçou a amiga chorando mais ainda, a Imperatriz por outro lado não tirava os olhos do moreno diante de si. Ele pareceu despertar por um momento, disfarçou, baixou a cabeça e saiu de lá silencioso.

Será que aquele homem era tão frio que nem mesmo uma criança sangue de seu sangue não o afetaria?

_Parabéns papai. –falou Itachi naturalmente.

O irmão o olhou por um momento e permaneceu pensativo, diante do silêncio o mais velho ainda acrescentou:

_Ao menos nossa família irá aumentar. –tentou inutilmente começar um diálogo.

Alguns dias depois, toda nação já sabia que o novo herdeiro estava a caminho. Muitos dos cidadãos oraram e pediram bênçãos á esta criança pelo respeito que tinham por Sakura.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´Enquanto isso no país da Fênix, o loiro puxava a linda morena delicadamente por uma das mãos até o jardim do palácio:

_O que foi Naruto?

_Veja Hina, o quão linda é esta vista. –apontou para o horizonte onde as belas colinas e a vegetação bem colorida formava uma paisagem magnifica.

_Realmente é muito lindo...

_E agora que está aqui, fica tudo ainda mais deslumbrante.

A morena corou, mesmo já estando juntos á um tempo, ela não deixava de ficar vermelha.

_Eu te amo.

_Eu também te amo meu anjo. –Naruto disse e assim se beijaram apaixonadamente.

Tenten treinava, quando foi surpreendida por um soldado:

_Há visitantes aqui, vieram do país do Dragão. –a morena chocolate o seguiu correndo até a entrada do palácio, quem quer que fosse pagaria caro, já que muitos dos moradores foram feitos de escravos e passaram á pagar muitos impostos, só os mais ricos continuaram em sua condição de vida anterior, claro que ela e Hinata faziam de tudo para ajudar o máximo possível.

Ao chegar lá deu de cara com o soldado de olhos perolados e um homem mais velho, tinham uma semelhança incrível.

_Hyuga Neji, á que devo a visita? Sakura veio nos visitar?

_Ela não pôde vir, ouvi boatos de que ela está grávida.

_O QUE?!

_É isso mesmo. Bem, mas não vim aqui por isso, este é meu pai Hyuga Hiashi. -Tenten se controlou a acenou envergonhada á ele que parecia ser tão elegante. _Será que poderia chamar Hinata aqui?

Nem foi preciso, neste momento um jovem casal adentrava o local rindo de mãos dadas.

_Neji? Olá, tudo bem?

_Tudo bem sim Naruto, obrigado por perguntar. –nem precisou perguntar de volta, a expressão no rosto do loiro já demonstrava sua felicidade.

A morena sorriu para ele que lhe mandou um sorriso ainda mais contente ao vê-la, o homem ao lado dele parecia paralisado.

_Este é Hiashi. Viemos aqui para esclarecer o que eu havia comentado em minha última visita. Pai, pode falar.

_Bem, há quase vinte anos atrás minha esposa deu a luz a uma linda menina. Mas nossa família sempre foi muito influente em nosso país e uma quadrilha sequestrou-a ainda bebê. O exército foi até os responsáveis e os capturou, porém a menina não foi encontrada, depois de anos de procura aceitamos sua morte. –ele começou tristemente.

_Quando estive aqui á mando de Sasuke para sequestrá-la eu senti algo, além de que, convenhamos temos fisionomias semelhantes. Então contei a meu pai e ele concordou em vir aqui para confirmar minha hipótese.

Um momento de silêncio se fez presente, o que estavam querendo dizer já era óbvio.

_E agora mais do que nunca, sei que a encontrei... minha filha! –Hiashi já não tinha mais a postura rígida, seus olhos estavam marejados. _Entenderei a sua surpresa, essa não é mesmo a melhor maneira de contar algo dessa importância, perdoe-me, mas não pude me conter ao vê-la diante de meus olhos.

Hinata sentia-se tremula, sabia que seu pai havia a adotado depois que uma mulher o pediu para que cuidasse da filha que ela não tinha condições de criar, após isso a mulher nunca mais foi vista.

Naruto ao seu lado, apertou sua mão e a mandou um olhar como se dissesse: "vá em frente!" e ela começou á falar mesmo nervosa:

_E-eu sinceramente jamais pensei que esse dia chegaria. Nunca me senti sozinha aqui e assim como minhas irmãs, não me preocupei em descobrir minhas origens, pois tínhamos muito carinho de nosso pai. –começou a chorar, aquele estava sendo um dia cheio de emoções, sempre fora uma manteiga derretida. _É tudo muito novo, mas mesmo que eu já pertença á este lugar, ficarei feliz em recebê-los de braços abertos em minha vida.

Ela caminhou lentamente e ainda sem jeito para perto de Hiashi e abraçou-o fortemente, logo ele também correspondeu ao aperto e os dois ficaram lá emocionados.

Tenten esboçava um sorriso, tinha medo de perder Hinata. Naruto estava se debulhando em lágrimas:

_QUE CENA MAIS COMOVENTE! –berrou.

Quando se separaram foi a vez de Neji se aproximar dela:

_Será que também mereço um abraço irmãzinha? –ela sorriu e se abraçaram também.

_Então seremos cunhados Neji?

_Cunhados?

_Naruto é meu... namorado. –Hinata informou docemente.

_Pois é, nunca vou me ver livre deste idiota. –comentou Tenten.

_Sério? Deixe-me lhe dar os parabéns então. –comentou o soldado do Dragão enquanto apertava a mão do Uzumaki sussurrando para que só ele ouvisse: _Apronte com Hinata uma vez e eu acabo com suas chances de ter filhos. –com os olhos estreitos e apertando ainda mais a mão dele.

O loiro riu para disfarçar seu medo.

O casal foi conversar com Hiashi, ele percebeu que aquele garoto fazia sua filha feliz e como agora que ele a conhecera não tinha outra opção á não ser apoiar o relacionamento, o que não lhe impedia de conhecê-lo melhor.

_Parece que somos quase parentes agora não? –falou Neji.

_Não misture as coisas.

_Me parece meio abatida.

_Estou feliz por Hinata, só tenho medo de... –Tenten ficou receosa.

_De... –disse para que ela prosseguisse.

_Bem, agora com Sakura no palácio com o Uchiha e se no futuro Hinata se casar com Naruto, eu ficarei sozinha... quero dizer as duas pessoas mais importantes pra mim vão estar ocupadas com outras coisas.

_Ficará sozinha se quiser. –comentou sugestivo e ela ia questionar algo quando Naruto apareceu:

_E então pombinhos, pelo que vejo não somos apenas eu e Hinata que estamos comprometidos, hein?

_CALA BOCA SEU BAKA!

Saiu correndo atrás do loiro enquanto o Hyuga apenas sorria com a situação.

O tempo estava voando e Sakura já se encontrava no sexto mês da gravidez. Seu barrigão já estava ficando pesado, mas ela sentia-se cada vez mais feliz com a pequena vida á caminho.

Ficou contente em saber que Neji era irmão de Hinata e agora ela trocava cartas com as irmãs frequentemente, certa vez até vieram vê-la pessoalmente, só não podia ela mesma visita-las.

O marido ela quase não via, mas notou o quanto ele havia reforçado a segurança sobre si e Ino contava que todos os dias ele lhe perguntava sobre o estado da mulher. Por que não perguntar pessoalmente então? Ela realmente não gostava de admitir, mas sentia falta dele, do seu toque...

Certa noite ela estava sem sono e seus pés estavam na fase de ficar inchados então foi dar uma volta pelo palácio. Dentro não havia nenhum guarda, mas eles se distribuíam pelo exterior da construção.

Passou de frente ao escritório de Sasuke e lá estava ele, era tarde e lia alguns papéis.

_Está trabalhando ainda? –ela perguntou docemente adentrando o local.

_É o que parece não é?

A rosada não se deixou abalar, não entendia toda essa grosseria da parte dele, mesmo assim se aproximou. Pôs-se ao seu lado e ele a encarou como se questionasse o que ela ainda fazia ali.

Não disse nada apenas pegou uma das mãos dele e colocou sobre sua barriga:

_Sinta. –instantaneamente o bebê se mexeu lá dentro, ela sorriu e acrescentou. _Acho que te reconheceu. Tenho certeza que será um menino.

Sasuke agora estava com as duas mãos em sua barriga e a acariciava lentamente enquanto ela tentava inutilmente ler seus pensamentos, por acaso aquilo em seu olhar poderia ser ternura?

Ele se deu conta de algo e voltou-se para os papéis novamente, dessa vez sua voz foi mais leve:

_Sakura... seria melhor agora que voltasse a se deitar.

Não pode conter e quando viu já havia dado um beijo cálido na testa do Uchiha e saído rapidamente dali, deixando um moreno surpreso para trás.


	19. Felicidades e Tristezas

A Imperatriz se encontrava agora prestes á completar nove meses de gestação. Ela gostava da sensação de ter um pequeno ser crescendo dentro de si, mas aquele peso todo já estava se tornando difícil de carregar.

Agora conversava com Ino que fazia questão de estar ao lado da rosada nessa fase tão importante da vida dela:

_Ai nem acredito que daqui uns dias teremos um pequeno Uchiha por aí. Mas me parece desanimada? O que há de errado Sakura?

_Nada, apenas não consigo sorrir vinte quatro horas por dia como você.

_Sei... até parece que um certo Imperador não tem nada á ver com esse seu desânimo né? -insinuou a loira.

_Nossa Ino! Você realmente está mais feliz e insuportável do que o comum. Será que um outro Uchiha não tem nada á ver com isso? Vi muito bem vocês cochichando de uma forma bem íntima ontem. –rebateu usando o mesmo truque.

_Itachi? –perguntou sem jeito.

_Quem mais seria?!

_Ah... Bem, nós somos apenas bons amigos... com certos privilégios. –ela deu uma risadinha safada e Sakura entendeu o que ela quis dizer.

_Ino sua pervertida!

Durante a tarde foi dar uma volta, realmente seus pés ficavam muito inchados então ela andava para ver se o sangue circulava melhor. Usava um vestido leve azul claro, era longo e de mangas compridas com uma faixa logo abaixo do busto que marcava onde seu barrigão começava.

Estava caminhando pelo jardim da frente, Ino ao seu lado como sempre, quando viu Sasuke e mais alguns homens perto de suas montarias. Estava belo como sempre, na verdade a luz natural parecia destacar ainda mais sua beleza.

Continuou lá fascinada quando ele também virou-se para si, olhando-a nos olhos depois desceu para sua barriga como se certificasse de que estava tudo bem, voltou-se para os homens, montou em seu cavalo e saiu pelos portões principais.

A rosada sorriu tristemente o que não passou despercebido á loira:

_O que foi Sakura? Por que essa cara depois de ver Sasuke?–estava desconfiada.

_Ino querida, hoje além de estar mais irritante do que nunca, fica enxergando coisas. –disse pondo-se a caminhar na frente dela.

_Sei... –sabia muito bem o que se passava com Sakura, ela é que não havia se dado conta disso ainda.

Era cedo quando Sakura tentou dormir, porém não conseguia. Começou sentir uma dor desconfortável em seu ventre. Tentou ignorá-la, sabia que mulheres podiam sentir contrações antes mesmo da bolsa estourar.

Mas ao contrário do que pensava, elas só se tornaram piores. Levantou-se da cama, suas pernas ficaram bambas de repente e ela sentiu algo escorrendo por suas pernas –"essa não, a bolsa havia estourado!".

_INO! –começou a berrar.

_O que-

_Ino, vai nascer. –respirou profundamente, precisava manter sua calma.

_AI MEU DEUS! ITACHII! –a loira correu para que o moreno fosse buscar a médica depois retornou e ajudou a rosada a se deitar na cama. _Vai dar tudo certo... Vai dar tudo certo... –repetia mais para acalmar á si mesma do que par a tranquilizar a futura mamãe.

Itachi logo retornou com Chyo, ela já havia realizado partos antes. Não daria tempo de buscar a médica que acompanhara Sakura desde o início da gestação e se algo acontecesse ao bebê, Sasuke jamais o perdoaria, por isso foi o mais rápido que pôde.

Avelha senhora adentrou acompanhada por outra, provavelmente uma moça mais jovem, provavelmente outra criada que a auxiliaria, pois foi logo tomando as medidas necessárias. Chyo tratou de examinar a garota que estava sendo muito forte, aguentando as dores quieta.

_Gostaria muito de ficar com você Sakura, mas não suporto ver sangue então eu só atrapalharia o trabalho de vocês. Seja forte, vai dar tudo certo querida! –Ino disse com seus olhos úmidos enquanto beijava a testa dela saindo em seguida.

_Certo Sakura preciso que empurre com força. Você já sabe o que fazer. –a senhora orientou e Sakura acenou já suada, dando início ao trabalho de parto.

Teve de viajar com alguns homens, uns rebeldes estavam causando problemas em um vilarejo mais isolado. Quanto retornou já estava de noite, subiu as escadas onde avistou Ino roendo suas bonitas unhas, parecia nervosa. Nem teve como descobrir a causa, pois foi interceptado por seu irmão:

_Sasuke, até que enfim você chegou!

_O que está acontecendo? –perguntou em seu tom usual embora tivesse estranhado o tom de Itachi.

_Seu filho está nascendo!

_Arhg! –escutou um grito vindo do quarto de Sakura e foi até lá.

_Vamos Sakura, mais força. –dizia a velha.

A Imperatriz obedeceu e se deparou com o marido parado na porta do quarto, com um pedido mudo que ele pareceu entender foi para o seu lado abaixando-se perto da cama.

Ela estendeu a mão á ele que segurou-a entre as duas dele.

_AAArgh! –juntou todas as forças que tinha e foi recompensada pelo som mais estridente e esperado até agora: o choro do bebê.

Chyo retirou-o e a criada foi limpá-lo. Sakura aproveitou para respirar, estava exausta mais valeu a pena todo o esforço. Sentiu que Sasuke ainda segurava sua mão.

_Aqui está o seu menino. –ela desvencilhou-se das mãos do Uchiha para segurar seu filho, não pôde evitar que as lágrimas rolassem por sua face enquanto o amamenta pela primeira vez.

Sasuke observou-o por um tempo certificando de que estava bem e que havia nascido perfeito depois levantou-se. No corredor Ino o olhou esperançosa e correu para adentrar o quarto, Itachi também o questionou:

_E então?

_Está tudo bem agora. -ele respondeu simplesmente caminhando.

_Que fofo Sakura, você estava certa sobre o sexo do bebê. –Ino dizia entusiasmada controlando o máximo possível sua voz para não assustar a pequena vida.

_As mães sentem isso senhorita, ele está plenamente saudável Sakura. –falou a senhorinha gentilmente.

_E então como se chamará seu filho?

_Estive pensando bem... que tal Daisuke?

_Lindo nome! –exclamou a loira.

A rosada sorriu beijando a cabeça de seu pequeno...

As três semanas seguintes passaram voando. Por cartas havia avisado as irmãs que prometeram vir o mais breve possível.

Então quem mais paparicava o pequeno Daisuke além da mamãe era Ino que ficara apaixonada pela criança. Até mesmo o titio Itachi já havia sido flagrado brincando com ele.

Quanto á Sasuke, ele não costumava vir vê-lo, mas todas as noites Sakura acordava de madrugada e lá estava o Imperador recostado ao berço assistindo o sono do bebê.

Daisuke havia puxado o pai tanto nos cabelos escuros como no ônix de seus olhos, era realmente lindo.

Num dia porém, a Imperatriz estava no quarto de banho de seu aposento aproveitando que o filho havia dormido. Tomara seu banho e quando terminou de vestir-se, a criança começou a chorar, mas logo parou. Estranhou e ao chegar ao cômodo pôs-se á assistir aquela cena:

Sasuke segurava Daisuke no colo o balançando levemente. Ela aproximou-se por trás dele com as mãos em suas costas e ficando na ponta dos pés plantou um cálido beijo em seu ombro. Permaneceram assim em silêncio por muito tempo até que Daisuke começou a chorar novamente, sabiam que dessa vez apenas Sakura poderia resolver o problema o alimentando. O Uchiha passou-lhe a criança, se retirando logo depois.

Poucos dias depois Sakura foi surpreendida mais uma vez pelo marido que aninhava o filho em seu peito, ele percebeu sua presença e colocou-o no berço com cuidado. Caminhou até a rosada e beijou-a ternamente, quando aquela carícia estava se aprofundando, Sasuke quebrou o contato entre eles permanecendo com seus rostos próximos enquanto dizia baixo:

_Sakura, arrume suas coisas. Amanhã você e Daisuke irão para o país da Fênix.

_Vai permitir que visite minhas irmãs? –ela perguntou animando-se.

_Não sei por quanto tempo durará essa ida. –respondeu afastando-se e desviando o olhar do dela. _Talvez definitivamente.

_C-como assim?

_Estamos casados há praticamente um ano, não precisa ficar presa á essa união. Eu já consegui o posto que queria.

_E quanto ao meu filho, quero dizer nosso filho! Será que já não é algo pra me prender á você? Está nos mandando embora?! –não acreditava no que ouvia.

_Daisuke sempre será meu filho. Você odiou a ideia desse casamento tanto quanto eu. Pensei que ficaria feliz em se livrar disso.

_Eu não sou como você! Nunca quis me casar contigo, mas não posso simplesmente apagar tudo o que aconteceu desde então! –as lágrimas rolavam por sua face, não conseguia se controlar, como ele conseguia dizer aqueles absurdos e continuar tão indiferente?

Ficaram em silêncio até que Sakura perguntou:

_Quer mesmo que partimos?

_ Eu já disse que sim. –ela não aguentou e deu um tapa em seu rosto.

O Uchiha pôs a mão sobre o local, mas não reagiu. Ela protestou:

_Se é isso que quer, ótimo! Nós iremos, mas uma coisa te digo: você me obrigou a aceitar esse maldito casamento e não vai se ver livre de mim assim tão fácil, seu idiota! –ela daria outro tapa, mas dessa vez ele segurou seu pulso, virando as costas e saindo em seguida.

Sentia-se péssima, o tempo todo tudo só girou em torno das vontades e interesses de Sasuke.

Na manhã seguinte a Imperatriz e sua dama de companhia se abraçavam apertado, a loira chorava e a rosada também, uma parte por deixar a amiga, a outra que ainda não se conformava pelo pouco caso que recebeu por parte do Imperador.

Ela subiu no coche, agora com o pequeno Daisuke nos braços acenando pela janela e observando o local pela última vez...

No andar de cima, alguém havia assistido a despedida por uma janela, o moreno voltou-se ao caçula que estava sentado á sua mesa de costas para ele:

_Será que tomou a atitude correta? Você sabe... seu herdeiro pode ser vítima de alguém que queira lhe afetar. Ele não ficaria mais protegido aqui?

_Foi exatamente para proteger o meu filho que o afastei. –respondeu amargo.


	20. Reencontro

Cinco anos haviam se passado. Sakura vivia no palácio com suas irmãs.

Hinata havia se casado com Naruto, eles tinham uma filha de três anos, Ayumi tinha os cabelos dourados e os olhos perolados da mãe. Eram um casal muito unido e apaixonado, mesmo depois de alguns anos casados o respeito e os gestos de amor continuaram os mesmos:

_Onde está a minha princesinha? –perguntou o loiro buscando por todos os cantos, a menina adorava brincar de esconde-esconde.

_Está brincando com Daisuke. –respondeu a morena gentilmente.

_Então podemos aproveitar um pouco não é meu amor? –sorriu a abraçando por trás.

_N-naruto, alguém pode entrar.

_Vai ser rápido. –disse lascando um beijo em seus delicados lábios.

Tenten continuava solteira, embora quando um certo moreno de olhos perolados vinha visitar a irmã e a sobrinha era nítido o interesse de ambos, isso quando não despareciam ao mesmo tempo.

Mas ela era feliz, na verdade os sobrinhos a cansavam mais do que qualquer treino:

_VOLTEM AQUI SEUS PESTINHAS! –corria pelo jardim perseguindo os dois pequenos.

A terceira irmã, Sakura continuava na mesma. Não se divorciou do Imperador permanecendo com o posto de Imperatriz, mas nunca mais havia voltado ao país do Dragão muito menos visto o Uchiha.

Quando havia alguma pendência, era Itachi quem vinha acompanhado por Ino que ficava muito satisfeita em encontrá-la.

No começo havia sofrido muito com os murmúrios da população, mas principalmente consigo mesma, pois mesmo magoada com as atitudes de Sasuke ainda sentia alguma saudade e tinha vontade de correr para ele, mas ela nunca o fez. Ao menos para algo isso tudo havia servido, estava mais madura.

Provavelmente o Imperador procurava suas amantes, porém ela nunca o fazia até porque mesmo sabendo da situação entre eles nenhum rapaz tinha coragem de cortejá-la por medo.

De uma coisa ela não podia reclamar afinal, seu filho era o seu bem mais precioso e o amor mais forte e intenso que poderia sentir. Daisuke crescia cada vez mais lindo e parecido com o pai, o cabelo era até arrepiado e rebelde da mesma forma. Mas ela cuidava para que ao menos no gênio ele não puxasse o Uchiha e até agora havia conseguido, Daisuke era uma criança sorridente e amorosa.

Porém ultimamente ele via Ayumi com Naruto e começou a se perguntar sobre seu próprio pai. Sakura jamais escondera quem ele era, mas o pequeno não tinha nenhuma lembrança dele.

Estava em seu quarto recostada no parapeito da janela lendo um livro quando o menino adentrou correndo ofegante:

_Dessa vez tia Tenten quase nos pegou. –respirava com dificuldades.

_Nem acredito que estão a deixando para trás numa corrida. –comentou a rosada bem humorada.

_Mamãe, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

_Claro meu amor.

_Por que papai nunca vem me ver? –seu semblante entristeceu.

_Eu já disse querido, seu pai é muito ocupado. –ela abaixou-se para ficar ao seu nível e o abraçou. _Hum! Está fedido menino, vá tomar banho! –falou brincando e fazendo cócegas nele que correu para a sala de banho.

Era de partir seu coração ver o filho daquele jeito, não sabia o que fazer então foi conversar com as irmãs:

_Realmente Sakura a presença paterna é muito importante principalmente para Daisuke que é menino. –Tenten argumentava.

_Ayumi é muito apegada ao Naruto, ele volta a ser criança quando está com ela. –falou Hinata sorrindo.

_Até parece que aquele baka já não é uma criança né Hinata?! –a mais velha ainda implicava com o cunhado.

_Eu entendi o que quis dizer Hina, mas no caso do Sasuke eu não sei o que seria pior. Daisuke com ele ou sem.

_Acho que você deveria tentar, mesmo com aquele ato ignorante do Uchiha no passado ele não fez nenhuma menção de que não assumiria o filho. –a morena dos olhos perolados sugeriu.

_Mais também nem fez questão de manter contato com o garoto! –rebateu a mais velha.

Realmente ia ser difícil decidir o que fazer e aquela conversa só a deixara mais confusa. Uma parte de si queria muito voltar ao palácio e reencontrar Sasuke, outra tinha até medo do que poderia fazer com ele depois de se afastar tanto do filho e dela também!

A quem queria enganar? Todo esse tempo e distância só a fizeram perceber que havia se apaixonado por aquele crápula. Ele não merecia nada disso, mas ela não podia mandar em seus sentimentos.

Depois de muito pensar, tomou uma decisão:

_Daisuke!

_Sim mamãe?

_Amanhã iremos visitar o seu pai.

_Sério? –os olhinhos do pequeno brilharam e ele abraçou suas pernas.

Sakura ficou muito tocada com aquilo, não era possível alguém resistir aquele pinguinho de gente.

Na tarde seguinte no país do Dragão:

_Sasuke.

O outro olhou para o irmão que lhe chamava e ele prosseguiu:

_Você tem visitas. –não deu tempo de perguntar de quem se tratava, pois Itachi se retirou primeiro.

Ele levantou-se mesmo contra sua vontade, quem poderia ser? Com certeza mais algum empecilho.

Quando chegou ao saguão avistou-a: um vestido longo verde escuro com bordados pretos, sua cintura fina e o decote ganhavam destaque. Os cabelos estavam na altura dos ombros agora, os olhos delineados e os lábios avermelhados, parecia mais... mulher.

_Sakura. –disse com sua grave voz e tons inexpressivos, por um momento ela tremeu, mas fez questão de disfarçar.

_Majestade. –respondeu formalmente com um olhar desafiador e permaneceram se avaliando até que a rosada sentiu um puxão em sua saia.

A Imperatriz sorriu carinhosamente levando as mãos até o pequeno que estava escondido atrás de si:

_Daisuke.

Os pares de ônix se encontravam, era incrível o quanto se pareciam. Era como um mini-Sasuke. O garoto baixou a cabeça envergonhado, depois pareceu recompor-se olhando novamente para o homem á sua frente:

_Papai? –Sasuke abriu a boca para falar algo e fechou-a novamente, só sentiu sendo abraçado pelo menino. O Imperador pôs uma das mãos sobre a cabeça do filho afagando seus cabelos.

_Sim sou eu Daisuke. –o pequeno lhe olhou atônito, se admiravam mais um tempo até que ele resolveu quebrar o silêncio: _Itachi por que não o leva para conhecer o palácio? Preciso conversar com Sakura.

_Ah... claro. –o mais velho concordou fazendo um sinal para que viesse. Daisuke olhou para seus pais e seguiu o mais velho.

_Aqui não, venha. –disse o Imperador para que a mulher o seguisse.

Foram até o seu escritório:

_Que fique bem claro desde então que sempre deixei várias pessoas no país da Fênix responsáveis pela sua segurança e de Daisuke. –começou o Imperador.

_Não se trata de segurança Sasuke! Ele precisa de carinho. Se dependesse de mim, não o traria aqui, mas ele sente a falta de um pai e esta é uma presença que nem eu nem ninguém pode preencher á não ser você.

O Uchiha ouviu pensativo em seguida constatou:

_Certo. Fique o tempo necessário.

_É impressionante como não mudou nada, continua o mesmo estúpido de sempre. –a rosada observou.

_E você sempre audaciosa. –rebateu prontamente.

_Só não venha com essas grosserias pra cima do meu filho.

_Nosso filho. E não se preocupe, não tenho motivos para ser assim com ele.

_Ótimo. –saiu sentindo-se exposta devido à forma pela qual o Uchiha lhe olhava.

_Ino!

_Sakura! –as amigas abraçaram-se fortemente. _Que bom que está aqui e mais linda do que nunca, tudo isso para impressionar o Uchiha? –especulou.

_Poupe-me Ino. Vim por causa de Daisuke, ele estava muito triste pela falta do pai, mal imagina que ele é um troglodita.

_Querendo você ou não, ele precisa do pai. Falando nisso cadê o meu pequeno favorito?

_Está com Itachi.

_Então prometa! –dizia o menino fazendo uma cara emburrada.

_Está bem, eu prometo que irei te ensinar á jogar xadrez. –concordou Itachi bufando cansado com a insistência de Daisuke.

_Viu só mamãe? Vou me tornar uma lenda do xadrez! –correu para os braços da mãe.

_Com certeza meu pequeno gênio. –ela sorriu abraçando-o em seu colo, mas Ino o arrancou de seus braços brincando com ele que correspondeu risonho.

Instalaram-se, Sakura ficou no seu antigo quarto que estava do mesmo jeito que deixara, limpo é claro. Surpreendeu-se ao saber que Daisuke tinha seu próprio quarto ali, era á direita do da mãe e estava cheio de brinquedos. Foi difícil convencer o menino á parar de brincar e ir dormir.

_Boa noite meu anjo.

_Boa noite mamãe, te amo.

_Também te amo. –beijou sua testa, ele com certeza era seu ponto fraco.

Quando ia retornar ao seu quarto ouviu um ruído e lá estava Sasuke enfiando uma espada suja de sangue em sua bainha:

_Impressionante, mesmo com seu filho aqui continua com esses hábitos sujos. Eu que sou tola o suficiente em acreditar que isso faria alguma diferença á você. –disse recostada no corrimão do primeiro degrau da escadaria. _Já imaginou se fosse ele quem tivesse descido e o visto nessa situação?

_Se eu fosse você, subiria para seu quarto agora. Não vai querer ser a próxima vítima vai? –ele perguntou sério olhando bem em seus olhos que se arregalaram.

Ele deu um sorriso de canto pela reação dela enquanto a Imperatriz apenas virava-se e corria para seu quarto trancando a porta atrás de si.


	21. Pai e Filho

Como não conseguia ter noites longas de sono, Sasuke levantou-se logo ao amanhecer. Quando foi á sala de jantar deparou-se com Daisuke que já tomava seu dejejum, ele sorriu ao ver o pai:

_Bom dia papai.

_Bom dia.

_O que podemos fazer hoje? –perguntou animado.

_Desculpe, tenho muito o que fazer. –o sorriso no rosto do pequeno sumiu, o Imperador então perguntou: _Daisuke, você sabe cavalgar?

_Não.

_Então é isso que vamos fazer. –respondeu simplesmente e o garoto abriu um lindo sorriso novamente.

Quando Sakura acordou, vestiu-se e foi até o quarto do filho e foi grande a sua surpresa quando viu que ele não se encontrava lá. Desceu as escadas aflita e encontrou o cunhado:

_Itachi! Você sabe onde Daisuke está?

_Ele foi aprender a andar á cavalo com Sasuke.

_Certo obrigada. –ela se surpreendeu com aquilo, tomara que o Uchiha não colocasse a vida do filho em risco.

Até iria lá certificar-se de que eles estavam bem quando se deparou com a última pessoa que queria ver naquele momento:

_Sakura, que prazer ver você por aqui depois de tanto tempo. –disse com um tom debochado e sua voz enjoada.

_Karin. Não posso dizer o mesmo ao seu respeito. –respondeu sincera.

_E o que a trouxe de volta?

_Meu filho com Sasuke. –disse seca, será que já não era óbvio que não queria conversa com aquela criatura?

_Ai que gracinha ele deve ser, se tiver puxado ao pai claro.

_Encoste essas suas mãos nojentas em um fio de cabelo do meu filho e eu quebro isso que você chama de cara. –a Imperatriz falou em um tom de ameaça explícita.

_Mãos nojentas é? Sasuke adora as minhas mãos e do que elas são capazes de fazer. –a ruiva riu.

_Poupe-me dos detalhes, eles de fato não me interessam em nada. Mas espero que não tenha vindo aqui só para me chatear.

_Minha presença te chateia tanto assim? Não foi o meu intuito. –falou cínica.

Daisuke olhava admirado ao belo cavalo negro do pai:

_Quando crescer poderá ter um desse, por enquanto aquele é o seu. –apontou para o pônei branco. –o menino fez uma cara emburrada e Sasuke afagou seus cabelos levemente.

Colocou-o sobre o pequeno animal e lhe deu as rédeas explicando o que fazer.

_Para que ele ande, bata os pés de leve nele ou bata as rédeas rapidamente.

O menino obedeceu, começou a bater os pezinhos no tronco do animal e as rédeas ao mesmo tempo. No começo o animal começou a andar devagar, depois começou um trote e quando deram conta estava correndo pelo campo verde gramado.

_AAH! –berrava aflito.

_PUXE AS RÉDEAS COM FORÇA DAISUKE! –gritava Sasuke correndo até eles com sua própria montaria.

E assim que o garoto o fez o pônei empinou-se com o ato e o Uchiha mais novo caiu para trás. O Imperador saltou do cavalo e foi até o filho, não devia ter se machucado já que o pônei era baixo.

_Você se machucou?

Ele começou a rir, uma gargalhada melodiosa de uma criança. Sasuke não pôde deixar de dar um pequeno sorriso, ajudou-o a se levantar, tinha apenas esfolado os cotovelos, talvez aparecesse um hematoma na pele clara de suas costas mais tarde, mas o menino parecia não se importar estava muito feliz.

Praticaram mais um pouco, Daisuke levava tudo na brincadeira e cada descoberta era como uma grande aventura para ele. Depois retornaram ao palácio, o pequeno segurando uma das mãos do Uchiha.

Adentraram dando de cara com Sakura e uma ruiva, o olhar que lançavam uma para outra não era nada amigável.

_Karin o que faz aqui? –perguntou o Uchiha com seu tom gélido habitual.

_Nossa seu filho é mesmo lindo! –ignorou tentando apertar as bochechas do menino quando Sakura o puxou para si:

_Lembre-se do que eu te avisei. -estreitou os olhos para Karin.

_Se você já terminou de se exibir pode ir embora. –o Imperador continuou.

_Então me dê ao menos um beijo de despedida. –disse agarrando o moreno.

_Já chega. Vá embora! –falou a empurrando.

A ruiva fez uma cara magoada e olhou furiosamente para a rosada que retribuiu o olhar, virou-se e com o nariz empinado foi embora.

_Mamãe, por que aquela mulher tentou beijar o papai?

_Ela... bem pobrezinha, é louca sabe? Por isso fique longe dela. –disse a mãe notando os pequenos machucados nos braços do filho. _Sasuke Uchiha o que aconteceu com meu filho?!

_Meninos caem e se machucam brincando, é natural. –explicou despreocupado subindo as escadas.

_Não foi culpa do papai. Foi tão legal mamãe! Ele me ensinou a andar á cavalo! –exclamou animado.

Sakura não pôde evitar sorrir, Daisuke estava mesmo adorando a companhia de Sasuke.

Durante o jantar estavam todos sentados á mesa: Sasuke na cabeceira por ser o Imperador, á sua esquerda Sakura e Daisuke, na sua direita Itachi e Ino, vendo assim até pensariam ser uma família feliz e perfeita.

Depois de comer, o pequeno resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

_Papai por que você e mamãe nunca se beijam? –nesse momento a Imperatriz arregalou os olhos, Ino começou a rir e Itachi se engasgou. _Tio Naruto e tia Hinata viviam se beijando.

Sakura sentiu sua face esquentar enquanto buscava palavras certas para aquela pergunta, mas foi surpreendida pela mão do Imperador em sua nuca a puxando para um beijo rápido fazendo com que o menino exibisse um sorriso de satisfação.

_Ino, será que pode levar Daisuke pra cama fazendo um favor?

_Claro. Vamos lá lindinho.

_Boa noite mamãe, papai e tio Itachi.-saiu dando as mãos para a loira.

_Acho que é melhor eu ir também. –o irmão mais velho se retirou deixando o casal a sós.

Permaneceram em silêncio até que Sakura resolveu quebrá-lo:

_Daisuke parece mesmo estar gostando da estadia e reconheço que me surpreendi com sua atitude de ensiná-lo a cavalgar hoje. –admitiu.

_Eu sei muito bem como é ser ignorado pelo pai e não quero cometer esse erro novamente. –falou com peso em sua voz, sabia que já havia feito aquilo com o filho.

_Até hoje eu não compreendo as razões pela decisão que fez.

_Não é nada que você deva saber. –cortou-a prontamente.

_E então, aquela vaca vermelha vai continuar vindo aqui sem respeitar nem a minha nem a presença do seu filho? –mudou de assunto.

_Karin não é mais necessária, já que está de volta.

_Ora seu! Como pode dizer coisas assim e não sentir vergonha?! –ergueu-se saindo quando sentiu seu braço sendo puxado, o Imperador agora também estava de pé.

_Não pode mentir pra si mesma. –seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente, sim ele a desejava.

_Me solte! E para sua informação, não sairá por aí novamente fazendo o que quiser de mim, não sou um objeto. –puxou seu braço de volta e saiu deixando um Uchiha agora totalmente sozinho para trás.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´Abriu a porta do quarto de Daisuke, este dormia serenamente ela sentou na beirada da cama e beijou sua testa.

Como não encontrou Ino foi direto ao seu quarto, a cada dia se detestava mais porque mesmo sabendo como Sasuke era uma parte dela tinha vontade de pular sobre ele e lhe encher de beijos. Mas seu lado forte também estava ali e a cada desaforo que ele dizia, essa resistência se tornava maior, pois era como se a certeza de que ele não a merecia só aumentava. Por mais que as atitudes dele com Daisuke tenham sido de se admirar, Sasuke havia praticamente abandonado o filho por cinco longos anos e isso não poderia deixar de ser levado em conta, além é claro do rombo que fez em seu coração a despachando daquela forma, sentiu-se mais usada e humilhada do que nunca e ainda se lembrava claramente de suas palavras.

Enfim, era como um cabo-de-guerra. E o que é o amor há não ser isso, um jogo entre se entregar ou ser forte. Uma dura batalha interna que ela enfrentaria todos os dias daqui pra frente...


	22. Fraqueza

Estava dormindo quando sentiu alguém lhe cutucando. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade por causa do sono e deu de cara com o filho que estava com os olhos molhados e a voz chorosa:

_Mamãe... –a chamou aflito.

_Filho? O que foi meu anjo?

_Tive um pesadelo. Nele papai estava muito machucado.

_Não precisa ficar assim, nada disso aconteceu de verdade. Deite-se aqui. –ofereceu afastando-se e ele deitou ao seu lado aninhando-se nela.

Beijou sua cabeça e dormiram juntos pelo resto da noite.

Estavam á mesa para o dejejum, Daisuke estava mais calmo. Ele não costumava ter pesadelos, mas devia ser medo de perder o pai que só agora, bem dizer, ele pôde conhecer.

Quando o Imperador passou por eles o menino levantou-se da cadeira em um pulo e abraçou suas pernas fortemente como se o segurasse para que não o deixasse.

Sasuke olhou para Sakura como se perguntasse o porquê daquela reação dele, então ela esclareceu:

_Daisuke teve um sonho ruim á seu respeito, está aliviado de ver que está tudo bem.

_Estou bem, não precisa ficar assim. Não posso continuar suas práticas hoje, mas volto em breve. –ajoelhou-se até ele dizendo baixo para que só o garoto escutasse e para tranquilizá-lo.

O garoto acenou com a cabeça. Sasuke então ergueu-se e direcionou um último olhar para a Imperatriz antes de sair do local.

Estava entediada, porém era uma tarde tão bela. Daisuke estava tendo suas aulas de xadrez com Itachi, Ino não estava lá então ela se contentou em caminhar pelo jardim do palácio sozinha.

Apreciava a bela vista que a entrada do palácio lhe proporcionava quando foi surpreendida por uma voz atrás de si:

_Quanto tempo... Sakura. –virou-se imediatamente dando de cara com ele, não sabia se era algo bom ou ruim encontrá-lo.

_Gaara.

_Mal acreditei quando te vi, pensei que estava tendo uma miragem. –a rosada não respondeu, mas não pôde evitar que suas feições ficassem coradas. _Vejo que o tempo e a maternidade lhe fizeram bem, está ainda mais bela. –admirou-se com a beleza dela.

_Vamos entrar, não é adequado conversar aqui fora.

Sentaram-se no saguão, numa área destinada as visitas. O ruivo sentou-se ao lado de Sakura e logo começou a falar:

_Desculpe o atrevimento, mas não me parece feliz. Por acaso o seu casamento tem algo á ver com isso?

_Gaara...

_Sim, porque não há outra explicação. Se você ficou cinco anos afastada do país, de seu posto e principalmente de seu marido, algo aconteceu. –ela se viu em um beco sem saída, não sabia o que responder. _Ele não sabe dar valor a mulher que tem ao seu lado não é? Não enxerga o quanto você é linda, inteligente, gentil, meiga...enfim, eu poderia passar o dia todo aqui listando suas qualidades.

Sentiu que ele segurava sua mão fazendo com que ela arregalasse os olhos, mas não conseguiu encará-lo também e desviou-se do olhar dele.

_Você não merece isso e alguém como ele não a merece. Será que não enxerga o quanto eu a amo? Sakura eu sim quero o seu bem e quero tê-la ao meu lado. –sua outra mão foi ao queixo dela aproximando seu rosto de si, em seguida seus lábios encostaram-se aos da Imperatriz.

Ele movia os lábios sobre os dela que não correspondia. Não conseguia, ou melhor, não podia fazê-lo então afastou-o mais bruscamente do que pretendia.

_M-me desculpe, mas eu não posso. Não posso corresponder seus sentimentos porque eu já os tenho por outra pessoa. –ele a observou espantado depois desapontado pronunciou:

_É ele não é? Apaixonou-se por Uchiha Sasuke?

_Por favor, não prolongue ainda mais o seu e o meu sofrimento.

_Tudo bem eu vou embora então. Ele não a merece. –acrescentou ainda antes de se retirar com feições abatidas.

Sakura permaneceu ali no mesmo local, não queria deixá-lo daquela maneira, porém ela não tinha culpa dos sentimentos de Gaara, nunca tentou seduzi-lo ou deu algum sinal de que o cortejava. Como desejava mesmo poder excluir ou simplesmente ignorar o que sentia pelo Uchiha e se entregar á um novo sentimento, mas não tinha esse poder sobre seu coração.

Respirou fundo, virou-se para um lado e se paralisou no momento:

_Sa-suke. –o moreno estava parado diante do arco da porta, seu olhar era severo.

Caminhou até ela em passos firmes estendendo a mão, por reflexo a Imperatriz fechou os olhos pensando que ele a bateria, mas surpreendeu-se quando ele apenas tocou seu rosto, abriu os olhos e o par de ônix lhe fitava:

_O que aconteceu aqui? –perguntou e por um momento ela pensou que ele não tivesse presenciado nada, mas provavelmente Sasuke só queria ouvir de sua própria boca.

_Eu e Gaara nos beijamos. –a costa da mão dele desceu para seu pescoço.

_E ele se declarou á você?

_Sim.

_O que ele supôs é verdade? Você me ama?-seu tom era sério, mas ela pôde ver um brilho de satisfação em seus olhos.

Sakura desviou de seu olhar, se recusava a admitir isso àquele idiota.

_Papai! Mamãe! –Daisuke chegou correndo até eles. _Estou aprendendo xadrez! –falou pulando animado no colo da mãe que agradeceu mentalmente pelo filho ter chegado naquele momento.

Durante o resto do dia Sakura fez o que pôde para evitar se encontrar com o Imperador. Á noite colocou Daisuke para dormir permanecendo ao seu lado até que caísse no sono para certificar de que ele ficaria bem.

Foi até seus aposentos e tomou um longo e relaxante banho, precisava mesmo disso para relaxar diante daquele dia conturbado.

Quando retornou lá estava o Uchiha com sua calça branca e camisa da mesma cor desabotoada. Ele passeou os olhos pelo corpo dela: vestia uma camisola de seda rosa forte com um hobby da mesma cor por cima, seus cabelos róseos batiam em seu ombro e ainda estavam um pouco úmidos pelo banho recente.

_Não pense que vai sair por aí beijando outro homem e ficar ilesa. –ele franziu o cenho e Sakura sentia medo conforme ele se aproximava.

Ficou de frente á ela, segurou seu pescoço com ambas às mãos enquanto ela já se preparava para ser estrangulada, porém mais uma vez ele a surpreendeu naquele dia, a puxou para um beijo cheio de paixão e saudades. No começo não queria ceder, mas ele apertou ainda mais seu corpo sobre si, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos desciam por suas curvas.

Desceu o hobby que caiu aos seus pés e nesse momento foi como se um raio caísse em sua cabeça:

_Não Sasuke! Não faça isso!

_Eu sei que você quer tanto quanto eu. –ele disse ignorando o empurrão que ela lhe dera, a envolvendo novamente.

O queria, só ela mesma sabia o quanto sentiu falta de suas carícias e até mesmo do seu jeito sem emoções, mas o medo de se deixar levar novamente, de ser usada e depois humilhada por ele não a deixava tranquila. A vontade que tinha era de se bater por estar se entregando á ele mais uma vez.

Ele acariciou seu rosto carinhosamente e suas mãos foram para sua nuca, virou a cabeça dela para o lado segurando seus cabelos para ter livre acesso ao seu pescoço. Subia sua boca mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha, espalhava beijos pelo colo e quando a rosada deu por si, já estava praticamente nua.

Enquanto isso sua mente dava voltas, como na noite de sua primeira vez com Sasuke: um lado não queria de maneira alguma, mas o outro a fazia permanecer imóvel, apenas apreciando os toques quentes de suas gélidas mãos em contato com seu corpo.

Sugava e apertava seus seios com volúpia, automaticamente suas mãos desceram para os fios ônix. Sasuke desceu ainda mais até sua intimidade a lambendo, saboreando-a.

Depois substituiu sua língua por um de seus dedos a penetrando rapidamente. Os gemidos dela se tornaram mais altos, seus pensamentos desapareceram, no momento tudo o que existia eram os dois e nada nem ninguém mais até que ela chegou ao seu limite.

Mesmo ainda abalada com o prazer recente, girou seus corpos ficando por cima dele tomando sua boca em um beijo urgente. Quando o ar faltou afastou-se mordendo e sugando o fino lábio inferior dele que soltou um rouco gemido pelo ato.

Livrou-se das vestes dele calmamente e delicada apreciando cada pedaço daquele corpo perfeito e definido. Ainda por cima, sentou-se sobre ele fazendo movimentos para cima e para baixo, as mãos dele apertando e provavelmente marcando a pele de seus quadris.

Sentia-se completa e alcançando as nuvens novamente quando ele girou-se dessa vez ficando por cima e intensificando ainda mais as investidas sobre ela.

Chegaram juntos ao ápice e ele desabou sobre a esposa que se pôs a acariciar seus cabelos sussurrando:

_Me deixe cuidar de você, quero saber o que tanto lhe atormenta... –sentiu os músculos dele se enrijecerem e falou para amenizar o clima: _Mas por hora, apenas fique aqui comigo.

Não tocou mais no assunto assim como nenhum dos dois disse mais nada, então acabaram adormecendo ali, juntos.


	23. Escolhas

Sakura acordou e sentiu estar deitada sobre algo aconchegante. Abriu os olhos e percebeu que Sasuke ainda dormia serenamente.

Imagens da noite anterior lhe vieram á mente, mais uma vez havia se entregado ao Uchiha, seus pensamentos estavam confusos.

Levantou-se, procurou a camisola e o hobby e saiu do quarto vestida assim mesmo, afinal, ainda era madrugada e sinceramente ela não se importaria que algum soldado á visse daquela forma, estava distante.

Foi até o jardim que ficava no meio do grande e rústico palácio, o vento soprava e balançava seus cabelos róseos e suas vestimentas também.

Tinha agora uma difícil decisão á fazer: ir embora e se afastar, fugir de seus próprios sentimentos por Sasuke, afinal se havia uma coisa que provara a si mesma foi que não importava o que o Uchiha era capaz de fazer com ela e quantas vidas ele tomasse, seu amor continuaria pulsando em seu peito.

Ainda podia também, aceitar a realidade e permanecer ao seu lado. Masoquismo? Talvez, já que nunca teria um casamento normal, onde os sentimentos são recíprocos e com o respeito e companheirismo acima de tudo.

Eram fatos e hipóteses que ela devia aceitar e utilizar para enfim decidir seu destino. Tinha que pensar também em Daisuke e no amor que ele demonstrara pelo pai, ao mesmo tempo em que, se Sasuke não parasse com essas suas manias poderia ter uma influência negativa ao pequeno.

Como as coisas seriam mais fáceis se o Uchiha mudasse esse seu caráter destrutivo e percebesse que ele tem tudo pra ser feliz. Mas não adiantava, mesmo se empenhando para ajudá-lo ele continuaria guardando para si toda essa dor.

Queria distância, de tudo e de todos. Precisava mais do que tudo espairecer sua mente.

Um pouco mais tarde, ainda na parte da manhã o pequeno Daisuke já estava de pé e como não encontrou nem o pai nem a mãe, foi atrás de Itachi que estava na biblioteca organizando as prateleiras da estante:

_Bom dia tio Itachi. –sorriu para o mais velho.

_Bom dia Daisuke. –não havia se acostumado ainda em ser chamado daquela forma.

_Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

_Você já está me perguntando algo, então pode.

_Como meu pai era quando tinha a minha idade? Ele sempre foi assim, calado e distante?

_Sasuke sempre foi tão esperto quanto você. Nunca foi de falar muito com quem não tinha muita convivência, mas em compensação vivia me perseguindo para que eu brincasse com ele assim como você faz para que eu lhe ensine alguma coisa.

_Então vocês se davam bem?

_Claro, assim como nos damos até hoje. Sasuke é meu melhor amigo e eu o dele. Se algum dia, você tiver um irmão ou irmã poderá entender melhor essa relação.

_Hum. Já que são tão próximos, poderia me responder se meu pai ama minha mamãe?

_Bem... Isso eu não saberei lhe informar. Quando se é adulto ás vezes nos apaixonamos, outras apenas acreditamos estar apaixonados.

_Ah entendi! Então você ama a tia Ino? Eu já os vi abraçados pelos corredores antes. –o menino comentou fazendo com que o moreno mais velho ficasse totalmente sem graça.

_Então vocês estão aqui. –o Imperador adentrou o local. _Daisuke, onde está sua mãe?

_Não a vi hoje ainda, ela nem foi tomar o café da manhã comigo.

O Uchiha olhou para o irmão intrigado, o que será que havia acontecido á Imperatriz de cabelo cor de rosa?

Andava pelas ruas da capital, os cidadãos que a reconheciam a saudavam e ela apenas acenava ou mandava um sorriso por pura educação.

Passava diante de um local, se lembrava de já ter estado ali. Ah sim, era o Rosa Vermelha. Ino deveria estar lá, ela pensou em entrar quando sentiu seu ombro sendo puxado por alguém:

_SUA IDIOTA O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?! EU TENHO MUITA SORTE MESMO DE LHE ENCONTRAR DEPOIS DA HUMILHAÇÃO QUE VOCÊ ME FEZ PASSAR DIANTE DO MEU SASUKE! –Karin berrava sem se importar com o bando de curiosos que já as cercavam.

_Não faça escândalo sua vadia. E não fui que quem lhe humilhei foi o Sasuke, então porque não usa esse seu cérebro enferrujado ao menos uma vez na vida antes sair por aí berrando sandices?! –tentava manter a compostura, mas sua cabeça já estava atordoada demais para aguentar quieta dessa vez.

_ESTAVA TUDO MUITO BEM! POR QUE VOCÊ TINHA QUE VOLTAR?! –gritava inconformada. _QUERO SÓ VER SE ELE AINDA VAI TE QUERER DEPOIS QUE EU DEFORMAR ESSSE SEU ROSTINHO BONITO! -partiu pra cima de Sakura que apenas desviou, era fácil, afinal, por que todas as mulheres quando brigavam partiam logo para o cabelo da outra?

A ruiva de fato não sabia lutar, tanto que o máximo que conseguiu fazer á Sakura foi deixar u m arranhão com suas unhas cumpridas. A rosada então passou uma rasteira em Karin e se colocou em cima dela dando tapas em ambos os lados de sua face.

_Mas o que- Ino saiu do Rosa Vermelha devido ao tumulto, era incrível como um bando de pessoas assistia a cena entusiasmados, porém não faziam nada para ajudar.

Então ela mesma segurou a amiga a separando da ruiva que se recuperando ia aproveitar para bater na outra, mas foi segurada pelos braços pelo Imperador que expressava um olhar muito irritado.

_O que você pensa que está fazendo? –seu tom era sádico. _Eu vou te matar. –ele sussurrou a última parte que deixou Karin ainda mais aflita.

Ele se afastou levando a garota consigo, os cidadãos não se atreveram a segui-los. Sakura desvencilhou-se de Ino e foi atrás deles.

_Por favor, Sasuke não faça isso, eu te amo. Amo como nunca amei ninguém, eu só queria que você olhasse pra mim. Sempre fiz tudo o que pude e depois que aquela garota entrou na sua vida, você simplesmente se esqueceu do pouco que eu significava pra ti. –a garota choramingava e Sakura sentiu pena dela. Karin estava exatamente implorando pelo que ela também mais queria: a atenção e o amor do Uchiha.

_Vou acabar com você. –falou a jogando no chão quando chegaram a uma área deserta, sem ninguém para presenciar nada.

Puxou a espada da bainha e ia acertá-la quando Sakura gritou:

_Sasuke não faça isso! –seu tom era decidido.

Ele nada fez, continuou na mesma posição então a rosada segurou a mão dele afastando-o de seu alvo.

_Eu disse pra você não fazer isso! –continuou forçando a mão dele que largou a espada, parecia atordoado e confuso, como se travasse uma batalha interna dentro de si.

Ino logo se aproximou e Sakura a pediu ainda alterada pelos acontecimentos recentes:

_Ino, por favor, leve a Karin daqui. –a loira acatou e ajudou a ruiva a sair dali.

Ver aquela cena entre Sasuke e Karin só acabou com as poucas esperanças que a rosada tinha de que um dia o Imperador poderia aprender a amá-la e valorizá-la como ela merecia.

Tinha que se afastar antes que ele se voltasse contra ela ou na pior das hipóteses, contra Daisuke.

O caminho de volta foi silencioso, no coche estavam sentados de frente um para o outro, mas não ousavam se encarar.

Assim que chegaram na entrada do palácio, Sakura falou para o Uchiha ainda de costas á ele:

_Vou voltar ao país de Fênix e Daisuke virá comigo. –saiu sem esperar resposta alguma.

_Espere, por que você fará isso? –perguntou a puxando pelo braço para que ela o respondesse, no entanto não utilizava de agressividade.

_É o melhor para mim, para meu filho, para você... Não terá o trabalho de nos mandar embora novamente.

_Não! Eu não quero Daisuke longe de mim, não depois de ter reconhecido o quanto ele é importante pra mim.

_Sasuke, você sabe que é a melhor escolha á se fazer. Não quero que ele se machuque... ou se torne como você. –nesse momento o Imperador baixou seu olhar e soltou seu braço, sabia que ela estava certa.

Quando entraram, Sakura começou a chamar pelo filho. Não ouviu nenhuma resposta da parte do menino e começou a procurá-lo pelos cômodos, foi até o quarto de Daisuke e o que encontrou a deixou aflita: Itachi estava jogado ao chão, uma poça de sangue ao seu redor.

Sasuke que também estava procurando pelo filho, correu até o irmão. Ele virou-o o segurando e o mais velho abriu os olhos.

_Itachi o que-

_Levaram o Daisuke. –ele o cortou.

A rosada estava por perto e sentiu um aperto em seu coração imediatamente, como se o chão abaixo de seus pés tivesse desaparecido, temia pela saúde de seu filho.


	24. Perigo

O que a rosada mais queria era sair correndo atrás do filho, mas ela nem sabia onde ele estava. Foi estranho alguém ter conseguido entrar ali, não havia mais vestígios nem ninguém ferido á não ser Itachi. Que aliás não parecia nada bem recostado nos braços do irmão:

_Sakura faça alguma coisa... por favor. –Sasuke ordenou de forma leve por mais que estivesse desesperado e ela pôde ver o medo em seus olhos, medo de perder alguém que amava, afinal, ao menos com o irmão mais velho Sasuke parecia se importar.

Tratou de limpar e fazer um curativo no corte em seu peito, a sorte foi que não havia sido nada profundo, sendo assim nenhum órgão importante foi afetado. O único problema é que Itachi havia perdido muito sangue, então ela aplicara um soro fisiológico em suas veias para que o corpo dele se recuperasse, o que ele mais precisava agora era de muito descanso.

Sasuke por sua vez teria dado um sermão nos soldados, mas não tinha cabeça para isso. Quem quer que fosse que levou seu filho dali tinha livre acesso pelo palácio.

Estava no quarto de Daisuke procurando algum vestígio que desse alguma pista de quem era o culpado ou da direção certa á seguir. Com Itachi inconsciente ele não poderia questioná-lo diretamente e se surpreendeu quando viu um desenho, provavelmente feito pelo garoto: nele um homem, que devia ser ele próprio estava de mãos dadas á um menininho semelhante, era Daisuke e ao lado dele uma mulher de cabelos cor de rosa, todos sorrindo e de mãos dadas.

Embaixo do desenho, meio escondido havia um envelope escrito apenas: _**"Para: Uchiha Sasuke".**_

O pegou e abriu-o intrigado passou a ler rapidamente as palavras escritas numa caligrafia delicada e bem desenhada:

_**Caro Sasuke,**_

_**Faz muito tempo desde nosso último encontro, não? Se não me engano dez longos anos. Mas não me esqueci do que aconteceu naquela noite, muito pelo contrário, aquela cena só se repete em minha mente todos os dias.**_

_**Eu choro por isso até hoje e finalmente chegou o dia em que você pagará pelo que tirou de mim. Seu filho é a sua cara, o que imagine só... aumenta ainda mais o meu desprezo por ele.**_

_**Isso não é uma armadilha, vamos ser diretos, afinal eu quero você aqui diante dos meus olhos. Venha á minha antiga casa, deve se lembrar de onde fica. Quem sabe assim, eu possa até poupar a vida de seu pequeno...**_

_**Esperando ansiosamente, K.**_

Sentiu o ódio queimando dentro de si, apertava os punhos com força o que não passou despercebido pela Imperatriz que havia acabado de entrar no local querendo saber o que ele faria á respeito do sumiço do filho.

_Duas criadas estão vigiando o Itachi e os soldados já estão de prontidão cercando o quarto. E agora Sasuke? –ele apenas jogou a carta para ela que ficou ainda mais desesperada quando leu a última frase.

_O que faremos?!

_Ela pediu por mim e eu irei. –falou voltando a se controlar.

_Eu também vou! –falou decidida.

_Não.

_Claro que vou, não aguentarei ficar aqui parada sem notícias. Além do mais eu sou médica e posso ajudar se algo acontecer. E não há nada que você possa fazer para me impedir.

Sasuke ficou pensativo, mas se na pior das hipóteses, algo realmente acontecesse com Daisuke o socorro imediato poderia ser decisivo.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´_Não vai levar mais homens?

_Não será necessário. –ele respondeu, Sakura estranhou já que o Uchiha apenas pegara um coche com um pajem qualquer e apenas mais dois soldados: Neji e Jugo. Não que duvidasse das habilidades do Uchiha, ela própria já havia as presenciado, mas e se estivessem em maior número?

Preferia não contestar, o Imperador estava concentrado assim como ela deveria estar afinal, estavam indo enfrentar alguém desconhecido que queria machucar não só seu filho, mas também ao homem que ela amava. E o que será que Sasuke poderia ter feito para ser alvo dessa vingança? Provavelmente estava relacionada á uma das mortes de seu currículo.

Chegaram á uma verdadeira mansão que apesar de rústica transmitia um clima de acolhimento.

Foram entrando, Sasuke na frente com Jugo ao seu lado:

_Fique atrás de mim. –o Hyuga pediu a Sakura que concordou com a cabeça.

Assim que atravessaram o hall principal, cada um foi cercado por um homem armado lhe apontando uma espada, se colocaram em posição de ataque, mas Sasuke fez um sinal com a mão para que baixassem suas espadas quando se deparou com a mulher que entrava no local e caminhava elegantemente até ficar diante dele mantendo uma distância segura.

Possuía os cabelos azuis e olhos alaranjados, estava vestida toda de preto. Era linda de fato, suas feições eram neutras.

_Que bom que chegou Sasuke e ainda trouxe convidados. –ela disse formalmente. _Me pergunto como está seu querido irmão, ele não foi muito educado comigo quando fui lhe fazer uma visita, então eu tive que apagá-lo, ele nunca foi tão bom quanto você no quesito combate.

_Já me tens aqui, agora liberte o meu filho. –foi direto e seco como de costume, mas percebia-se sua tensão.

_Justo você tão preocupado com sua cria? É de se espantar. –fez uma expressão incrédula e soltou uma risadinha logo depois.

_SOLTE O MEU FILHO! –Sakura berrou sendo segurada por um dos homens, caso contrário já teria avançado contra a outra.

_Ora, ora, mas quem temos aqui: a Imperatriz. Não tem mesmo apego á ninguém não é mesmo Uchiha? Se permitiu que ela viesse é porque nem se importa com a segurança e bem estar dela.

_Ela não tem nada com isso. Sou o único responsável pelo que tanto lhe atormenta. –ele continuava sério em sua postura rígida. _Entregue Daisuke agora e deixe que eles partam.

_Ou o que? Me pergunto se sua esposa tem conhecimento dos seus segredos. Você sabia senhora Uchiha que seu marido é um assassino?

Ela encarou a rosada que baixou a cabeça e ela pôde concluir que a Imperatriz tinha conhecimento á esse respeito.

_E sabe por que seu querido filho está correndo risco de vida agora? –perguntou sarcástica e Sakura ficou inquieta com o que disse. _Isso mesmo graças á mais um assassinato que ele cometeu.

Sasuke baixou a cabeça como se recordasse de algo ruim. A rosada por sua vez, nada respondeu já sabia que esse era o motivo, quem sabe com a vida de Daisuke em jogo o Uchiha parasse de uma vez com esse vício maluco.

_Ele matou o amor da minha vida! –gritava agora descontrolada.

_Konan. –Sasuke disse com os olhos fechados, apertando os punhos segurando a raiva dentro de si.

_Mesmo quando era apenas um pirralho Sasuke sempre foi uma pedra no meu sapato!

_Konan cale a boca! –ordenou.

_Então ele tirou o que eu tinha de mais precioso, matou Uchiha Fugaku!

Sakura ficou espantada, sabia que Sasuke não tinha um bom relacionamento com o pai, mas daí a matá-lo? Chyo havia dito que Fugaku havia sido morto por mercenários inimigos. Até pensaria que o que a tal de Konan havia dito era mentira se a expressão no rosto do Imperador não comprovasse isso: culpa, era isso que ela via.

As coisas eram piores do que ela imaginava, afinal alguém que tinha a coragem de matar o próprio pai seria capaz de assassinar o próprio filho não?

_Viu só? A expressão dele não nega. E agora Uchiha, eu vou fazer a mesma coisa com você, tirarei tudo o que tens de mais importante. Seu pequeno filhote é tão ingênuo, ele ficou a todo tempo repetindo que o pai era um grande herói e que viria salvá-lo. –soltou uma risada maligna. _Mal imagina que é bem o contrário não é? –o sorriso não saia de seus lábios, um sorriso aberto e que expressava loucura.

_O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELE? –indagou Sakura furiosa.

_Ele está dormindo e se continuar assim, dentro de algum tempo será pela eternidade.


	25. Confrontando o Passado

Agora sim estava aturdida, de repente seu coração pareceu se desfazer. Seu filho, seu bem mais precioso estava correndo risco de vida e tudo graças ao insensível Imperador que estava lá parado enquanto Daisuke poderia estar morrendo.

Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa, então deu uma cotovelada no estômago do homem que a segurava ele só recuou um pouco para trás e partiu pra cima dela que correu até Konan.

Sasuke aproveitou e girando deu um chute no inimigo que perseguia a Imperatriz quando este passou por ele. Mas levou um murro do que estava o segurando anteriormente. Jugo e Neji também aproveitaram a distração e passaram a golpear seus adversários também.

_Devolva o meu filho! –Sakura gritou cara a cara com Konan.

_Você não tem autoridade aqui. –respondeu simplesmente fazendo pouco caso.

Então Sakura irada saltou literalmente sobre a mulher.

Jugo precisava ser cuidadoso, a esquiva não era sua melhor habilidade e o inimigo era bastante ágil. Num momento em que deixou sua guarda baixa foi ao chão, o homem que vestia uma escura armadura tipo samurai não demorou em saltar sobre ele que rolou para o lado. Então levantou-se e lhe tirou as armas rapidamente e passou enfim para sua especialidade, o combate corpo a corpo deferindo vários socos na face do outro que não pôde se defender.

Neji por sua vez, enfrentava um brutamonte bem maior do que ele. Mas em seu caso isso era até mais vantajoso, provavelmente o que ele teria em força não teria em velocidade, porém contrariando suas expectativas o adversário tinha rapidez em seus movimentos. O Hyuga então se afastou lançando pequenas adagas que como o esperado, o inimigo desviou e quando se deu conta, uma espada atravessara seu peito.

Um dos soldados de Konan segurou Sasuke pelos braços enquanto o outro se aproximava com a espada pronta para fincá-la. Ele aproveitou e lançou as pernas sobre este que recuou para trás, deu uma rasteira no que ainda lhe segurava e na mesma hora se viu livre. Olhou por um uma fração de segundos para um ponto mais adiante e viu que Konan e Sakura rolavam no chão, ele tinha de ser rápido. E de fato ele foi, atravessou sua espada no peito de um deles, sabia que o outro estava vindo em sua direção para lhe atacar por trás então pegou uma pequena lâmina no corpo do homem que acabara de matar e virou-se fazendo com que o próprio adversário que corria em sua direção fosse perfurado pela arma.

Tendo se livrado dos homens o Imperador e seus fiéis soldados correram em direção as mulheres que brigavam e tinham ambas as faces vermelhas e a pele marcada pelas unhas uma da outra. O ruivo segurou a de cabelos azulados e Neji segurou Sakura que se desvencilhara saindo correndo.

_VOU ENCONTRAR MEU FILHO! –gritou sem nem ao menos saber onde procurar, seu coração de mãe a guiaria.

Jugo e Neji seguravam a mulher e Sasuke lhe lançava um olhar autoritário, como queria acabar com ela da forma mais lenta e dolorosa possível por tudo o que ela causou, mas ainda tinha de encontrar Daisuke e alguma coisa dentro de si sabia que o filho precisava dele nesse momento.

_Livrem-se dessa vadia. –ordenou apenas.

_NÃO SASUKE POR FAVOR, NÃO FAÇA ISSO! –berrava a mulher enquanto era levada para fora pelos dois homens.

Subiu as escadarias apressado procurando por Daisuke ou por Sakura. Entrou em um cômodo, parecia uma biblioteca e havia um alçapão com a tampa levantada ele desceu ao que era uma espécie de porão. Uma única vela iluminava o local e a cena que ele viu fez com que seu coração se apertasse: Sakura segurava o filho nos braços. O menino estava pálido, a boca e as pontinhas dos dedos estavam arroxeadas.

Sentiu suas pernas vacilarem e a boca ficar seca, Sakura se virou para ele e disse aflita:

_Não está morto, mas aquela bruxa o envenenou!

_Que tipo de veneno é? –Sasuke perguntou com o pesar em sua voz.

_Cobra. Não sei ao certo qual espécie.

Uma recordação invadiu a mente do Uchiha, lembrava-se de á dez anos atrás quando Fugaku levou Konan para morar no palácio, ela tinha uma cobra peçonhenta como bicho de estimação, "vai ver se identificava com os demais seres de sua espécie"- foi o que pensara na ocasião.

Virou-se correndo procurando um lugar onde ela guardaria o animal. Abriu a porta e constatou que se encontrava agora no quarto de Konan e lá diante de uma mesa de cabeceira havia uma caixa de vidro e dentro a grande cobra esverdeada.

Sakura retirou o veneno da cobra, uma espécie de cascavel e utilizou-o com a adição de mais alguns itens simples para preparar um antídoto. Aprendera isso no hospital do país da Fênix.

Abriu a boca do pequeno inconsciente e fez com que ele engolisse o líquido, enfim puderam partir.

Daisuke estava internado no hospital, a pele ainda estava pálida, mas não possuía mais aquele aspecto de morte.

A Imperatriz pôde finalmente respirar aliviada, Sasuke juntou-se á ela.

_Acho que tenho algumas coisas a lhe explicar. –ele disse.

_Ao que se refere? –perguntou mesmo tendo uma ideia do que fosse.

_Da morte de meu pai. Já que descobriu desta maneira, permita-me que lhe conte a verdadeira versão dos fatos.

Sakura olhou para ele, esmeraldas encontraram os ônix, ela assentiu com a cabeça e ele começou seu relato:

_Meu pai sempre fora um homem ambicioso e sem escrúpulos, com um tratado de família ele se viu obrigado á casar com minha mãe. Nunca foram um casal feliz, meu pai não fazia nenhuma questão de tratá-la bem mesmo diante das outras pessoas. Quando Itachi nasceu, meu pai ficou orgulhoso já que enfim tinha seu herdeiro para seguir seus passos. Cinco anos depois eu vim ao mundo. E simplesmente pelo fato de não ter puxado muito á ele, Fugaku acreditava que eu era um bastardo, depois do meu nascimento ele passou a ser muito pior em relação á minha mãe. –fez uma pequena pausa antes de prosseguir. _Foi nessa época que ele conheceu Konan, uma cortesã qualquer. Só que não era só isso, meu pai sempre matou pessoas á sangue frio e o único motivo era o prazer que sentia por fazê-lo. Minha mãe sempre foi contra, o confrontava, fazia de tudo para que ele percebesse que isso não era bom para ele, para a população e muito menos para nós, porém ele nunca lhe deu ouvidos. Um dia Fugaku estava ainda mais alterado que de costume, eu era apenas uma criança de oito anos de idade, ele me viu e partiu pra cima de mim querendo mesmo me matar. Minha mãe se colocou na minha frente me defendendo, ele a atacou e a feriu. Alguns dias depois, ela havia se recuperado, eu a procurei a tarde toda e mais uma vez fui ao quarto dela e dessa vez a encontrei: estava sobre um banquinho de sua penteadeira com uma corda de lençóis amarrada ao seu pescoço, a outra extremidade presa á janela, ela sorriu pra mim e pulou do banquinho, mas não caiu no chão, ficou suspensa, havia me deixado.

Sakura se comoveu com o depoimento de Sasuke, a dor em seu olhar era insuportável.

_Agora sem minha mãe para me defender, Fugaku me insultava ainda mais frequentemente, me culpava pela morte dela e como era apenas uma criança acreditava nisso e me sentia ainda pior. Itachi me ajudava, mesmo sendo apenas alguns anos mais velho, ele sempre foi muito maduro. Quando meu pai estava no palácio eu me trancava no quarto e então quando ele o deixava Itachi vinha e me avisava para que eu saísse de lá e então aproveitava para aprimorar minhas habilidades de defesa e ataque. Foram longos anos até que eu completei quinze e em uma noite dei de cara com Fugaku e sua amante Konan, não pude me segurar, nós discutimos e eu o matei descontando toda a minha frustração e ódio. E ver minhas mãos sujas de sangue, o desabafo que foi aos meus instintos fazer aquilo... foi então que eu comecei a ser como o homem que mais desprezei. Tornei-me o Imperador e centenas já morreram em minhas mãos. Por isso afastei você e Daisuke por tanto tempo, tinha medo de me voltar contra vocês.

Sakura apenas ouviu atentamente, era informação de uma vez para ela analisar, mas por fim afirmou colocando a mão no rosto do Uchiha para que ele olhasse para ela:

_Acho que sua mãe insistia em tentar fazer seu pai parar pelo mesmo motivo que eu sempre o fiz: porque ela o amava. Você não é igual à Fugaku se não quiser. Sasuke todos temos escolhas á fazer e já que sofreu tanto com o seu pai e a morte de sua mãe, mude! E se não for por você mesmo que seja pelo Daisuke, ele te ama muito e precisa de você. Basta ter força de vontade.

O Imperador ouviu atentamente e seus olhos arregalaram-se levemente ao ouvir tudo o que sua esposa o dizia.


	26. Compensação

_Papai? Mamãe?

Quando o pequeno Daisuke abriu os olhos seus pais estavam lá lhe observando, podia ver o sorriso cativante de Sakura e o olhar de alívio de Sasuke.

_Meu príncipe! –a rosada disse lhe abraçando apertado enquanto lágrimas de emoção e pura felicidade desciam por sua face.

Depois do longo momento entre mãe e filho, Daisuke olhou para o pai ansioso esperando por alguma reação por parte dele.

_Você foi muito forte, estou muito orgulhoso meu filho. –o Imperador disse e abraçou o garoto, seus olhinhos brilhavam agora.

Dois dias depois voltaram ao palácio, Daisuke andava alegremente de mãos dadas com sua mãe. Lá dentro, o menino começou a procurar o pai por todos os cantos e só encontrou o tio que já estava bem recuperado:

_Onde está meu papai? –perguntou inocentemente.

_Ah... Sakura precisamos conversar. –falou sem graça preferindo ignorar a pergunta do sobrinho.

_Claro. Daisuke fique aqui e não se atreva a espiar nossa conversa! –advertiu o filho, sabia o quanto ele era curioso.

_Está bem! –concordou com uma cara emburrada.

A Imperatriz e o cunhado foram até o escritório em que Sasuke costumava trabalhar. Se perguntava o que poderia ter acontecido ao marido quando Itachi quebrou o silêncio:

_Sasuke está preso. –falou com a expressão neutra, uma mania dos Uchiha que Sakura passara a odiar.

_O que?!

_Ele se entregou. Finalmente se arrependeu de seus crimes e se entregou. –completou a informação.

_M-mas e quanto aos países que ele governava?

_Ele também voltou atrás nisto e nomeou os antigos líderes dos outros países para governá-los e eu estou responsável pelo país do Dragão.

Sakura ficou pensativa, na verdade perdida em seus devaneios. Uchiha Sasuke havia mesmo se entregado e percebido as coisas que fizera de errado?

_E com isso, ele meio que se libertou dos fantasmas do passado, mas não só á ele: as populações dos países do Império e a mim também. –fez uma pausa depois continuou. _E tudo isso graças á você Sakura, a confiança que depositastes nele e também ao amor de Daisuke.

A rosada teve vontade de chorar, era como se de repente tudo com o que ela sonhou se tornasse realidade, mas ainda havia algo á esclarecer:

_E quanto tempo ele ficará preso?

_Provavelmente alguns anos, mas o que importa é ele se arrepender e quando for capaz de se sentir bem consigo mesmo, sairá da prisão.

A ex-Imperatriz então explicou ao menino que o pai estava numa longa e importante viagem e que não teve tempo de se despedir deles. Daisuke ficou com um semblante triste, mas era melhor ele acreditar nisso do que saber que Sasuke estava atrás das grades.

Antes de partirem para o país da Fênix, Sakura tinha algo á fazer. Foi sozinha até os calabouços, o responsável pelos presos lhe informou onde ficava a cela de Sasuke que ele não dividia com ninguém pelo risco de sofrer algum atentado.

Ela encaminhou-se então pelos vastos corredores ao lado do guarda enquanto os prisioneiros mexiam com ela como se não se importassem com o fato dela ser esposa do Uchiha, agora que ele era apenas mais um deles.

Parou diante das grades da fria cela, o guarda ficou mais afastado. Sakura colocou-se em frente à grade, estava escuro, mas ela pôde ver a figura sentada na cama de concreto olhando para baixo, percebeu quando ele virou-se para si e levantou prontamente ficando também diante das grades com as duas mãos apoiadas ali.

Seus rostos estavam próximos, podiam sentir a respiração um do outro, porém as firmes barras de ferro os impediam qualquer contato, a não ser o toque das pontas de seus dedos.

_Não podia partir sem vir me despedir. Daisuke pensa que você está viajando, porém será melhor assim.

O Uchiha apenas acenou com a cabeça, de fato era melhor que o menino pensasse assim.

_Imagino o quanto está sendo difícil estar aqui e abrir mão de tudo, mas quero que saiba que estou muito contente por você ter tido essa coragem, valerá a pena. –ela sorriu para ele, tentando esconder o quanto lhe doía vê-lo ali naquele estado mesmo sabendo que ele tinha de mudar e pagar pelo que fez.

Fez-se um longo período de silêncio até que o Uchiha se pronunciou pela primeira vez até então:

_Me espere. –pediu.

_Esperarei o tempo que for necessário, eu te amo.

Nesse momento o guarda chamara, o tempo de visita havia terminado. Trocaram olhares mais uma vez e então a rosada pôde deixar aquele ambiente triste.

_Achei que você nunca quis ser o Imperador Itachi. –comentou a rosada enquanto se despediam para enfim partir.

_Nunca quis mesmo, todo esse trabalho e exposição me chateiam, porém Sasuke me fez jurar que eu assumiria seu cargo e faria tudo certo de agora em diante e como não consigo negar nada ao meu irmãozinho caçula...

_Adeus tio Itachi, quando voltar irei lhe desfiar para uma partida de xadrez! –falou Daisuke todo imponente.

_Estarei esperando. –respondeu tentando inutilmente bagunçar os cabelos do menino que como o do pai já era todo arrepiado.

_Sentirei sua falta Ino e quem diria hein? Você é a nova Imperatriz! –falou abraçando a loira.

_Estou tonta até hoje, ainda não acredito que isso realmente aconteceu! –falou Ino nunca perdendo seu sorriso brilhante.

Depois de mais algum tempo, partiram rumo ao país da Fênix.

Uma verdadeira recepção os aguardava. Assim que chegaram Daisuke desceu correndo da condução e saltou nos braços de Naruto que o girou no ar seguido por sua querida prima Ayumi e sua tia Hinata.

Sakura recebeu um abraço duplo de suas irmãs que estavam tão radiantes quanto ela por finalmente estar de volta á casa.

O banquete foi servido e depois de alimentados Sakura observou melhor o clima presente ali: Naruto e Ayumi brincavam, Hinata conversava com Hiashi, Tenten sorria junto de Daisuke, enfim, todos estavam muito felizes e quando notou, ela própria estava sorrindo também, até que uma voz chamou a atenção de todos os presentes:

_Pessoal peço um minuto da atenção de todos vocês. –pronunciou o Hyuga de cabelos cumpridos Neji.

Todos olharam para ele curiosos pelo motivo do discurso, Hinata sorriu discretamente como se fosse cumplice dos planos do irmão:

_Quero falar de uma pessoa que todos aqui conhecem muito bem e aturam todos os dias. Ela é uma mulher incrível, mandona, chata, irritante, escandalosa, uma louca varrida, por outro lado é muito companheira, divertida, gentil e determinada, mas acima de tudo... é a mulher que eu amo e estou hoje aqui para pedir a sua mão em casamento. Aceita se casar comigo Tenten? –disse por fim com aquelas duas pérolas que eram seus olhos direcionados á morena chocolate um pouco afastada de si.

O queixo de Tenten caiu e ela parecia paralisada em um outro mundo, outra dimensão. Daisuke a cutucou já que todos olhavam ansiosos para ela que não dava resposta alguma. Ela pareceu despertar de seu sonho e caminhou até ficar diante dele:

_Se me chamar de tudo aquilo de novo eu corto esse seu cabelo! Mas é claro que eu aceito me casar com você! –disse praticamente pulando em cima do Hyuga.

Todos aplaudiram e saudaram o novo casal de noivos.

_Pra quem dizia que nunca ia se casar você está bem satisfeita não é Ten? –perguntou Sakura.

_Como não ficaria se eu tenho o noivo mais irritantemente perfeito de todos?! –estava tão feliz que mal podia se conter.

_Eu sempre disse que esses pombinhos iam dar certo, desde a primeira vez que eu vi a baba da Tenten escorrendo por causa do Hyuga. –falou Naruto como um sábio que acerta uma previsão.

_CALA A BOCA SEU BAKA! –berrou Tenten com uma cara de possuída batendo na cabeça do loiro.

É, certas coisas não mudavam e mesmo que uma parte de seu coração estivesse bem distante dali, Sakura se sentia bem novamente.


	27. De Pai para Filho

Três anos haviam se passado. Itachi mal acreditou quando o irmão o disse em sua última visita na prisão que se sentia pronto para sair dali.

Sasuke continuava o mesmo aparentemente, calado e cauteloso. Porém o mais velho tinha presenciado as mudanças do caçula. Três anos antes, Sasuke possuía uma sombra ao seu redor, o peso da consciência e do arrependimento, mas agora o que notava-se era uma presença mais... Leve.

Foi pessoalmente para recebê-lo, estava contente com isso e até mesmo o dia parecia mais belo.

Quando o grande portão se abriu um guarda reverenciou o Imperador e logo em seguida dele estava o homem que já havia governado aquela nação. Sasuke parecia mais magro, suas vestes nem a sombra das que usava em seu tempo como Imperador, porém suas expressões eram outras e agora seus olhos brilhavam enquanto observava o mundo exterior novamente.

_Finalmente Sasuke! É bom te ter de volta. –falou o mais velho ficando diante do irmão.

O outro então o observou como se procurasse alguma diferença no rosto de Itachi, então o abraçou e disse:

_É bom ver você também.

O atual Imperador então estranhou, Sasuke não o abraçava desde... Desde sua infância e não pôde deixar de retribuir sentindo-se emocionado.

Já no país da Fênix todos estavam felizes pelo mais novo membro da família: Raiden, o primogênito de Neji e Tenten.

_É tão lindo Ten. –dizia Hinata admirada.

_Mas é claro é meu filho. –respondeu a mamãe sorrindo.

_Acho que Hinata disse isso por ele ser a cara do Neji. Estou brincando, ele é realmente tão belo por ter herdado a beleza de ambos os pais. –comentou Sakura.

_Olhando assim dá uma vontade de ter outro bebê não é Sakura? –questionou a morena dos olhos perolados novamente.

_Claro. Um bebê é sempre uma dádiva na vida de qualquer pessoa. –a rosada respondeu sentindo um aperto no coração de repente, até queria ter mais filhos, mas o homem que ama não está ao seu lado para isso.

_Mamãe! Mamãe! –um garoto de oito anos de idade adentrou o local acompanhado por uma menininha loira de olhos perolados que a cada dia que se passava parecia ainda mais com um anjo.

_Não grite meu bem, vai assustar o pequeno Raiden. –aconselhou a mãe.

_Ah, perdão. –falou observando o pequeno ser nos braços da tia.

Sakura observou o filho e sorriu ao lembrar-se da época em que ele era apenas um bebê também, porém não pôde evitar que o mesmo aperto de antes tomasse conta de si e seu sorriso morresse, estava cada vez mais difícil amenizar a falta que sentia daquele cuja aparência era muito semelhante ao filho.

Na manhã seguinte, no país do Dragão:

_Bom dia Sasuke. Não vai ficar nem ao menos para o café? –disse Ino radiante sentada á mesa ao lado do marido.

_Pois é aonde vai assim tão cedo? –questionou Itachi mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

_Rever uma parte de mim que eu deixei pra trás há muito tempo. –respondeu simplesmente seguido de um pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso.

Saiu e deixou o casal em silêncio, até que o moreno interviu:

_Ele está mesmo muito ansioso em rever Sakura e Daisuke.

_O amor faz isso com as pessoas. –comentou a loira sorrindo e beijando-o ternamente.

Sakura caminhava pelos arredores do palácio cabisbaixa quando ouviu alguém lhe chamando, ou melhor, berrando:

_EI SAKURAA! –era Naruto que corria e acenava para que ela lhe esperasse.

_O que foi Naruto? –questionou docemente enquanto ele punha-se a caminhar ao seu lado.

_Nada, é que faz tempo que não converso com minha amiga e qualquer um percebe que você não está bem. –ele lhe mandou um sorriso de confiança e tinha mesmo razão, apesar de baka Naruto sempre fora um bom amigo á quem recorrer, mas com a família e outras obrigações acabaram se afastando.

_Tem razão Naruto, depois a Tenten ainda diz que você não percebe as coisas.

_E então, o que está lhe afligindo?

_Vivo aqui com vocês, estamos todos irradiando alegria, Daisuke está saudável... Mas ainda falta algo. –falou francamente ficando de frente para o loiro.

_É o Uchiha não é? Ele é a parte que falta não?

_Sim. Eu consegui ser forte por todo esse tempo, porém agora mais do que nunca eu preciso dele ao meu lado, sei que ele está se recuperando e que necessita desse tempo para ele-

_Algo me diz que ele sente o mesmo. E que você minha querida Sakura não tem mais motivos para ficar assim. –Naruto a cortou sorrindo olhando para um ponto distante dela, em suas costas.

Sakura ficou confusa e quando virou-se para ver quem Naruto tanto encarava lá estava ele. Mal acreditou quando o viu em carne e osso ali á alguns passos de si.

Sorriu e as lágrimas de emoção e felicidade começaram a cair automaticamente, quando percebeu já estava correndo na direção dele que abria os braços conforme ela chegava mais perto.

Banhava com suas lágrimas seu belo rosto enquanto agarrava-se ainda mais fortemente no corpo dele, como se temesse que ele desaparecesse.

_Oh Sasuke! Eu senti tanto a sua falta! –reconheceu afastando-se dele para poder olhar em seus olhos finalmente.

_Eu também. –disse com seu tom sério, mas havia ali um ar de sorriso.

_Pai? –ouviu-se a voz de criança perguntando.

O Uchiha virou-se e deu de cara com Daisuke em cima de um cavalo branco, dessa vez um animal adulto e admirou-se em ver como o menino estava bem e sadio.

Daisuke então saltou de sua montaria flexionando os joelhos na queda, deu mais alguns passos até estar diante do pai e questioná-lo:

_Você finalmente se lembrou de nós? Ou veio só para nos abandonar novamente no futuro? –ele tentou fazer com que seu tom saísse firme, mas sua voz vacilou e as lágrimas lhe surgiam nos olhos.

_Daisuke... –pronunciou Sakura preocupada.

O menino saiu correndo, montou no cavalo e saiu em disparada.

_E-eu não sei o que houve, ele nunca agiu assim antes. –Sakura estava perplexa vendo os olhos do Uchiha se apagarem. _Preciso falar com ele.

_Não Sakura. -dessa vez foi Naruto que falou, ele estivera observando tudo e estava sério. _Todos aqui sabemos que o único que deve conversar com Daisuke agora aqui é o Sasuke –virou-se para o moreno que lhe encarava também. _Ele precisa de você e tem que saber que você também necessita dele.

Sasuke acenou e saiu. Nem conhecia o palácio, mas tinha de encontrar Daisuke o quanto antes e se livrar daquele desconforto que tomou conta de si. Sakura ficou lá sabendo que Sasuke conseguiria e orgulhosa de Naruto, afinal, ele era um bom pai e naquele momento havia dado um bom conselho.

Encontrou-o diante de um pequeno lago de água cristalina, atirava pedrinhas sobre a água e observava quantos pulos elas davam sobre a superfície.

Pôde ver pelo reflexo na água quando o Uchiha se colocou ao seu lado tacando uma pedrinha também. Os dois ali, diante do pequeno lago era como se Sasuke se reencontrasse com seu passado então ele começou a falar:

_Você amadureceu, então já posso esclarecer a verdade por trás desse meu último sumiço, na época sua mãe mentiu para protegê-lo, mas creio que a verdade será melhor para todos. –começou e como Daisuke não fez nenhum gesto de protesto ele prosseguiu _Eu fiz coisas muito, muito erradas no passado Daisuke, mas aí eu percebi que tinha Sakura ao meu lado e a você também... Então prometi a mim mesmo que só voltaria quando tivesse pagado por pelo menos uma parte do que fiz e me sentisse seguro em estar perto de vocês sem os prejudicar de alguma forma. –nesse momento Sasuke colocou a mão sobre o ombro do garoto que voltou-se para ele _E sabe o porque? Porque vocês são algo muito grande pra mim e se algo acontecesse á vocês eu... Eu acho que não resistiria. Perdoe-me por ser um pai ausente e não aquele que você merece, mas quero que saiba que eu te amo e que tenho um imenso orgulho do meu filho.

Encaravam-se intensamente como se os olhos expressassem palavras além das já pronunciadas, Daisuke saltou sobre o pai indeciso entre chorar ou rir.

Ouviram um barulho na grama perto deles e depararam-se com a figura rosada lhes fitando sorrindo.

_Não queria interromper o momento. –desculpou-se, Daisuke por um momento soltou-se do moreno e saltou também sobre a mãe enquanto ambos sorriam lindamente.

Prepararam um grande banquete devida a volta de Sasuke. Na verdade quase todos principalmente Tenten tinham ainda um pé atrás com o Uchiha, mas Neji mesmo garantira que ele havia mudado e que não havia nenhum mal. Ela deixou-se convencer, não só a ela como á todos simplesmente pela alegria de Sakura e Daisuke.

_Eu não sei o que Sakura viu em você Uchiha, mas agora que te conheço, apronte com ela uma vez e você irá se ver comigo! –por incrível que pareça Naruto não gritou dessa vez, querendo deixar a ameaça apenas entre o Hyuga e o ex-Imperador.

_Não diga besteiras Naruto, você não tem nenhum treinamento de batalha e Sasuke te mataria com as mãos amarradas. –comentou Neji rindo.

_Vai saber? Para proteger as pessoas que são importantes para nós, ás vezes surpreendemos as expectativas! –disse animado o loiro.

_Esta aí uma coisa que eu tenho de concordar. –falou Sasuke observando sua família mais ao longe.

_O que está acontecendo com você Naruto? Está dizendo coisas com muito sentido ultimamente, por acaso seu cérebro descongelou? –brincou ainda o Hyuga que era toda felicidade com a chegada de seu herdeiro.

_Fico feliz em te ver assim Sakura, espero que finalmente alcance a felicidade e a paz que sempre mereceu. –comentou Hinata amável.

_Obrigada Hina. Realmente parece um sonho.

_Mas me responda uma coisa, agora que o Uchiha voltou, vocês iram para o país do Dragão? –perguntou Tenten aflita.

_Eu não sei, provavelmente. Me desculpem, mas agora que Sasuke está livre onde quer que ele vá eu estarei com ele.

_Compreendemos plenamente, afinal, somos um trio de mulheres apaixonadas. -comentou Hinata enquanto sorriam juntas.

_Daisuke já chega, é hora de dormir! –bronqueou Sakura.

_Mas mãe! –protestava o menino.

_O que é que está acontecendo aqui? –perguntou Sasuke adentrando o quarto.

_Seu filho recusa-se a dormir.

_Daisuke já está bem tarde, amanhã levantaremos cedo e iremos andar á cavalo combinado? –propôs o pai.

_Combinado! –respondeu dando um beijo de boa noite nos pais, pulando na cama e fechando os olhos em seguida.

O casal saiu fechando a porta lentamente, Sakura exibia um lindo sorriso. Ela caminhou mais um pouco e parou diante de uma porta, olhou para trás e viu que Sasuke a seguia.

Abriu a porta e se colocou de lado para dar passagem ao Uchiha, fechando-a atrás de si. Estavam no quarto da rosada.

Olhou nos olhos dele vendo o que provavelmente os seus próprios transmitiam: desejo. Ele aproximou-se dela acariciando o rosto dela suavemente sentindo a textura que há muito tempo não tocava.

Primeiro seus lábios se tocaram sutilmente, mas logo a urgência os dominou. Separaram-se quando o ar fez falta. Sakura então em um movimento rápido deslizou o vestido azul claro que vestia por seu corpo esguio, ficando apenas com a combinação. Depois tirou o sobretudo de Sasuke, em seguida o colete e a camisa expondo o belo físico do Uchiha. Tomou seus finos lábios novamente.

Quando percebeu Sasuke havia caído na cama com Sakura sobre si. Ela desceu os lábios sobre o seu peitoral enquanto ele próprio corria as mãos por dentro do que lhe restavam de suas roupas.

A rosada parou em suas calças diante do volume evidente, afastou-se retirando-as do moreno e as jogando no chão. Abaixou-se perto dele na beirada da cama deslizando suas mãos, lambendo, chupando levemente o membro, arrancando gemidos roucos do marido.

Procurava sentir e demonstrar á ele o quanto o amava e o queria então ficou sobre ele mais uma vez, ergueu a combinação e sentou-se sobre ele cavalgando.

Continuou com seus movimentos e quando já estava ficando exausta sentiu Sasuke lhe jogando para o lado, retirando por cima sua última peça de roupa e tocando, mordiscando a pele macia provocando arrepios na rosada.

Já estava quase fora de si quando ele a deitou de bruços, separou suas pernas e a penetrou indo fundo em seus movimentos unindo seus corpos totalmente. Quanto tempo se passou ao certo eles não saberiam dizer, estavam perdidos em uma outra dimensão onde só havia os dois e nada nem ninguém mais.

Algumas semanas depois, a família Uchiha retornou ao país do Dragão. Não havia mais um Imperador naquele país, mas sim os irmãos Uchiha dividiam o comando, Sasuke cuidava mais da área militar enquanto Itachi arcava com as questões econômicas. Sakura tomava conta do hospital e até mesmo Ino passara a cuidar da parte de entretenimento e cultura do país.

Sakura ficou feliz em voltar, sabendo que sempre que quisesse poderia voltar ao país da Fênix e que sua casa também estaria sempre de portas abertas para suas irmãs.

Tenten continuava durona como sempre, é claro que o que mais lhe amolecia era o pequeno Raiden que crescia cada vez mais forte e também seu marido "irritantemente perfeito" como ela mesma chamava Neji.

Naruto e Hinata eram a prova de que não há limites para o amor que se tem por uma pessoa, a cada dia que passava parecia que se amavam mais e juntamente com a verdadeira princesa que era Ayumi, não tinham do que se queixar.

Dois meses depois, a rosada descobriu sua segunda gravidez. O papai ficou em choque mais uma vez até convencer á si mesmo de que seria pai novamente. Daisuke ficou muito contente, sentia-se mesmo sozinho no palácio do país do Dragão:

_Assim eu vou poder brincar com meu irmãozinho! –dizia todo sorridente.

_E se for uma irmãzinha? –perguntou Sakura.

_Tudo bem... Eu sempre me dei bem com Ayumi embora meninas sejam mais irritantes. –respondeu confuso.

_Ei mocinho! Não se esqueça que apesar de ser uma adulta eu sou uma menina! –brincou Sakura.

_Daisuke está totalmente certo no que disse. Mas será seu dever protegê-la como um bom irmão mais velho. –disse Sasuke já recuperado do choque.

_Até você! –protestou a rosada com o comentário feito pelo Uchiha. _E se for mesmo uma menina, como ela irá se chamar?

_Mikoto... –Sasuke nem pensou muito para responder, sabia que além de demonstrar o quanto sua mãe foi importante para ele, aquela escolha só o faria amar cada vez mais a pequena vida á caminho.

Sakura sorriu sabendo o quanto aquilo era importante para ele e puxando Daisuke que permanecia totalmente alheio ao assunto á seu encontro juntamente com Sasuke, ela os abraçou bem forte sabendo que ali estavam as pessoas mais importantes da vida dela.

_Eu... amo vocês. –pronunciou Sasuke baixo, o que por se tratar dele significava muito, o importante era que as duas, ou melhor, as três pessoas que deveriam ouvi-lo o fizeram.

E assim, termina essa história. Para quem acredita em destino, talvez ele tenha dado um empurrãozinho nesses dois desde o início... Para quem não acredita, quem diria que um casamento forçado e que era para envolver pessoas diferentes resultaria nessa união tão forte! O amor curou, amadureceu, presenteou e foi capaz de trazer uma pessoa de volta para a luz de uma verdadeira vida...

_**FIM!**_

Mais um trabalho concluído! Estou pronta para receber as pedradas! haha'

Já estou escrevendo uma nova fanfic, nela diferenciei das outras: o Sasuke desse jeito indiferente que eu adoro e a Sakura é mais... vilã!

Logo, logo vcs vão entender... Peço que quem quiser ler essa nova fanfic avise nos comentários para que eu mande uma mensagem privada, eu não vou ficar importunando ninguém que não queira rsrsrs

De qualquer forma, origada flores, foi muito bom mesmo escrever essa história para vcs, um grande bj S2


End file.
